Le voyage du pardon !
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Damon transforme la mère de Bonnie qui ne vas pas compléter sa transistion. Bonnie est dévasté de perdre toute les personnes qu'elle aime et ne ressent que rage, colère, frustration, désespoir et vide. Bonnie ne veut plus rien à faire avec Elena et surtout Damon. Cependant, le vampire éprouve des remords et veut avoir le pardon total de Bonnie qui est dans une période sombre. Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello everybody, everybody Hello! **

**Je viens à vous avec un nouveau Bamon, qui j'espère ne vous fera pas trop hurler de rage, de colère, pleurer de tristesse voir mourir de tristesse. Vous l'aurez comprit, ce Bamon est sombre et aborde des thèmes dépressifs et compliqués. Beaucoup de pleurs, d'angoisse et de drames mais aussi des moments de joies quand même. **

**J'ai voulu un peu changer de style concernant l'histoire qui est plus mature que d'autres… ou pas ! Tout dépend de votre opinion. **

**Je peux vous dire que la fin est écrite et qu'il y'aura 10 chapitres. Maintenant c'est à vous de voir si la fin est une happy end ou une sad end ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 1 : La colère ! **

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Stefan ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant le cadet des Salvatore dans les yeux.

-"Elijah à capturé Elena et il nous a demandé de casser le lien des sorcières Bennett avec la mère originel" expliqua Stefan en s'approchant de Bonnie qui se recula d'un pas effrayé par le regard que lui donnait Stefan.

-"Tu ne peux pas le faire." dit Bonnie en secouant sa tête fortement.

-"Damon et moi avons réfléchit et il n'y'a pas d'autre solution" dit Stefan en se sentant mal de faire ça à Bonnie.

-"Tu ne vas pas me tuer Stefan !" demanda Bonnie en tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

-"Non, seulement transformer ta mère en vampire car Esther peut avoir un lien avec les sorcières décédés." expliqua Stefan en prenant un pas vers Bonnie qui fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa mère rapidement, cependant, Stefan était déjà devant elle, lui bloquant l'accès.

-"S'il te plaît Stefan" supplia Bonnie en commençant à avoir des larmes aux yeux "Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !" cria Bonnie en regardant le vampire de manière incrédule.

-"Je suis désolé Bonnie, c'est le seul moyen pour sauver Elena" dit Stefan en voulant prendre Bonnie dans ses bras mais la sorcière le poussa avec force grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle infligea un anévrisme à Stefan qui se mit à genou tout en tenant sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie se dirigeait en courant vers sa mère.

-"Abby, Abby " cria Bonnie en montant les vieux escaliers quatre par quatre. La sorcière ouvrit une porte pour voir sa mère.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda cette dernière en souriant. Cependant, la seconde suivant, elle ne souriait plus.

-"Lâche-là Damon !" cria Bonnie remplie de rage.

-"Bonnie retourne au sous-sol s'il te plaît !" dit Damon en donnant un regard d'excuse à la sorcière.

-"Je t'ai dit de la lâcher !" cria une fois de plus Bonnie.

-"Je dois le faire et je sais qu'au fond tu comprends ma raison" dit Damon avant d'ouvrir son poignet avec ses dents et de le mettre sur la bouche d'Abby en la forçant à boire son sang de vampire.

-"NON" cria Bonnie prête à infliger un anévrisme à Damon mais elle fut déconcentrée par Stefan qui l'entoura de ses bras et la retenait de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle se débattait comme une folle. "Damon, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça !" supplia Bonnie en laissant ses larmes couler "Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça !" répéta la sorcière en bloquant son regard sur celui de Damon. Elle pouvait voir qu'il hésitait, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. "Damon" dit Bonnie en se débattant à s'en faire mal.

-"Désolé" dit Damon avant de briser le cou d'Abby qui tomba au sol comme une pauvre poupée de chiffon. La seconde suivante, Damon n'était plus là et Bonnie se ruait vers sa mère car Stefan était partit lui aussi.

-"Abby, Abby !" appela Bonnie en pleurant comme une hystérique et en tenant sa mère dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai" répéta Bonnie en caressant le visage de sa mère.

-"Bonnie le rituel d'Esther à échoué et ils se sont enfui loin de Klaus, Kol et Elijah" intervient Caroline en entrant dans la maison des sorcières. "Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline en s'apercevant que son amie était par terre en tenant sa mère. "Bonnie" répéta Caroline en se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie et la voyant pleuré sur le corps de sa mère.

-"C...Caroline" bégaya Bonnie en levant son visage vers son amie blonde.

-"Qui as fait ça ?" demanda Caroline en sentant son cœur se serrer "C'est Klaus ou l'un de ses frères ?" demanda Caroline en s'agenouillant près de son amie.

-"Damon !" dit Bonnie remplit de haine. "Damon à fait boire à ma mère du sang de vampire et il ... il lui a brisé le cou" expliqua Bonnie en se jetant dans les bras de Caroline pour trouver un tant soit peu de réconfort. "Ils l'ont fait pour sauver Elena" pleura Bonnie à chaude larmes.

-"Bonnie" dit Caroline en sentant sa propre voix trembler. "Je suis désolée" s'excusa la blonde en sentant elle aussi de la colère contre Damon. Une fois de plus, Bonnie souffrait d'une décision des Salvatore ! Une fois de plus, Bonnie souffrait pour qu'Elena soit sauvée. "Viens chez moi, je vais m'occuper de ta mère" proposa la blonde en se levant et en aidant Bonnie à se mettre debout. "Je vais t'aider Bonnie" assura la blonde en regardant le visage de son amie brisé et épuisé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait une heure que Bonnie était chez Caroline. Une heure qu'Abby était allongé dans le lit de sa meilleure amie.

-"Je vais l'aider Bonnie !" assura Caroline "Je vais lui apprendre se contrôler comme ça elle pourra vivre sans avoir besoin de tuer des innocents. "expliqua la jolie blonde en tenant la main de Bonnie.

-"Et si elle m'en veut ?" demanda la sorcière assise sur une chaise près du lit de Caroline pour veiller au réveil de sa mère.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute !" dit Caroline en se mettant à genoux devant Bonnie pour lui faire face. "C'est la faute de Damon et Stefan" continua la jeune femme.

-"Abby n'a jamais été là pour moi mais c'est quand même ma mère !" répliqua Bonnie en regardant dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges et gonflés.

-"Je sais Bonnie et c'est normal de ressentir ce que tu sens en ce moment" indiqua Caroline.

-"Jamie" dit tout à coup la sorcière en se levant de la chaise. "Jamie va être bouleversé"

Caroline se leva et prit Bonnie dans ses bras. "Tout va bien se passer Bonnie, fais-moi confiance. Je vais tout faire pour que la transition de ta mère se passe beaucoup mieux que la mienne. "

-"Je..Je te fais confiance Caroline" dit Bonnie en rendant finalement l'étreinte à Caroline. Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit dans la maison des Forbes.

-"C'est Elena !" prévient Caroline en se détachant de Bonnie.

-"Je ne veux pas la voir pour l'instant." craqua Bonnie en pleurant une fois de plus. "C'est au dessus de mes forces" dit la sorcière en se sentant mal.

-"Reste ici Bonnie" dit Caroline "Je vais m'en occuper" dit la blonde avant d'aller ouvrir à la jeune Gilbert.

-"Caroline !"

-"Elena !"

-"Je veux parler à Bonnie" dit Elena en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en se sentant mal.

-"Elle ne veut pas te parler pour l'instant !" répondit Caroline en donnant un regard d'excuse à Elena.

-"J'ai besoin de lui parler Caroline" rétorqua Elena "Bonnie à toujours été là pour moi quand j'allais mal. Laisse-moi être là pour elle maintenant !" dit la brune en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-"Elle n'a pas la force de te faire face" répondit Caroline en ne démordant pas "Elle à besoin d'être seule et de gérer les prochaines heures qui vont arriver" expliqua la belle jeune femme blonde.

-"Je t'en prie Caroline !" supplia Elena en prenant un pas vers l'entrée des Forbes.

-"Laisse-lui du temps !" dit Caroline en prenant un ton plus grave que d'habitude. "Bonnie ne t'en veux pas Elena." rassura Caroline en prenant un ton plus doux. "Elle sait que tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit si Damon n'aurait pas fait ça à Abby et ça elle ne l'aurait jamais permit. Elle t'aime beaucoup Elena, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour te sauver la vie et elle l'a prouvé des centaines de fois" expliqua bien Caroline pour bien faire comprendre à Elena que Bonnie tenait à elle. "Mais à chaque fois qu'elle intervient et sauve tout le monde, elle finit toujours pas perdre quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux ou par être blessée. Bonnie en prends pour son grade à chaque fois" continua Caroline en voulant elle-même pleurer pour tout ce qu'endurait Bonnie.

-"Je...je..." bégaya Elena en laissant couler une larme. Elle s'en voulait de faire du mal à Bonnie, elle s'en voulait énormément. La pire chose se produisait pour elle. Elle faisait mal à sa meilleure amie.

-"Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant Elena" dit Caroline en ne voulant pas paraître grossière.

-"D'..d'accord" dit Elena en essuyant ses larmes "Dit lui que je l'aime surtout, dis-lui" rajouta Elena avant de tourner le dos et de partir de chez Caroline. Cette dernière ferma la porte avant de se retourner et de voir Bonnie en bas des escaliers, assise sur les marches fondant en larmes une fois de plus.

-"Tu as tout entendu ?" demanda Caroline en se dirigeant vers Bonnie et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-"Je ne sais plus quoi faire Caroline, je suis perdue" pleura Bonnie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Caroline "Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire" répéta Bonnie en se faisant réconforter par Caroline qui pleurait elle aussi.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, les deux filles étaient assises sur les dernières marches des escaliers de Caroline. Bonnie s'étaient finalement endormie sur Caroline qui prit son amie dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le lit de sa mère. Caroline ne prendrait pas le risque de mette Bonnie dans le même lit qu'Abby car cette dernière pourrait se ruer vers sa fille et la vider de son sang. C'était mieux que Bonnie dorme dans la chambre de la mère de Caroline.

-"Je vais continuer à te surveiller, toi" dit Caroline en regardant Abby, toujours inconsciente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon et Stefan étaient dans leur manoir, plus précisément dans leur salon en train de vider les bouteilles d'alcool.

-"Elena vas me détester" dit Damon en buvant à la bouteille de whisky. "Et Bonnie va me haïr et encore haïr" rajouta le vampire en sentant l'alcool lui monter à la tête.

-"C'était la seule solution" raisonna Stefan. Il se disait ça depuis qu'il avait retenu Bonnie pendant que Damon tuait sa mère devant ses yeux. Enfin la transformer en vampire.

-"Tout ça c'est à cause d'Elena" claqua la voix de Damon "Elle s'est sentie obligé de tout expliqué à ce putain d'originel et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux nul à chier !" dit Damon en jetant sa bouteille contre un mur. Là il pouvait dire qu'il était complètement pété.

-"J'aime bien sa nouvelle coupe" dit Stefan en savant que lui aussi avait un sacré coup dans le nez.

-"Pourquoi Elena veut sauver les bonnes âmes ?" demanda tout haut Damon "C'est de sa faute si on a du transformer la mère de Bonnie. La sorcière devrait s'en prendre à elle et pas à moi" continua Damon en n'écoutant pas Stefan. "Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir transformé la mère de Bonnie" conclu Damon avant de se jeter dans le canapé et de fermer les yeux.

-"Bonne nuit Damon" dit Stefan avant de s'allonger sur le sol, lui aussi fermant les yeux. Cependant, ni Damon et ni Stefan n'arrivaient à dormir. Ils voyaient le regard suppliant et blessé de Bonnie. Tout les deux eurent un pincement au cœur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Bonnie ainsi. Jamais ils n'avaient vu la sorcière aussi blessé et brisée de leur vie.

-"C'est de ma faute" murmura Damon en sentant son cœur s'oppresser.

-"La mienne aussi, je l'ai retenue" dit Stefan en pleurant.

-"Oh pitié chiale pas !" râla Damon avant de jeter un coussin sur la tête de Stefan.

Les deux étaient totalement bourrés ! Sans l'ombre d'un doute !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était catastrophique !

Abby s'était réveillé le lendemain matin devant Caroline et Bonnie. La femme avait un mal de chien à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus une sorcière.

-"Bonnie, Bonnie que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Abby en se levant d'un seul coup du lit.

-"Calme-toi Abby, calme-toi !" rassura Bonnie en prenant sur elle même pour rester calme elle aussi.

-"Je ne sens plus ma connexion avec la nature !" dit tout à coup Abby en regardant tout autour d'elle "Je ne ressens plus rien !" répéta la femme d'une trentaine d'année.

-"Calmez-vous madame Bennett !" dit Caroline en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la mère de Bonnie.

-"Je ne ressens plus la froideur" dit Abby en regardant étrangement Caroline "Je ne sens plus que tu es un vampire !" déclara sombrement Abby. "Bonnie ?" demanda la femme en regardant sa fille et en se détachant de Caroline.

-"Le rituel à échoué car le lien entre les Bennett et Esther à été rompu" expliqua calmement Bonnie.

-"Non" dit Abby avant de se tenir la tête et de crier.

-"Abby !"

-"Ses souvenirs refont surface !" prévient Caroline en regardant soigneusement Abby qui se tenait la tête et criait de douleur.

-"Je suis un vampire !" cria d'un seul coup Abby en regardant ses mains et en sentant quelque chose lui percer les gencives.

-"Elle perds le contrôle" dit Caroline "Bonnie recule" ordonna la blonde en se mettant devant Abby.

-"Eloigne-toi de moi !" hurla Abby en regardant Caroline, crocs sortit et veine autour des yeux rouges. Bonne en était choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le digérer !

-"Regardez-moi" ordonna Caroline en tenant Abby par les épaules "Regardez-moi et respirez calmement. Inspirer calmement et expirer" dit Caroline en gardant Abby dans sa prise.

-"Ecoute-là, elle veut t'aider" dit Bonnie en voulant que sa mère reprenne le contrôle.

-"Je suis un vampire !" cria Abby avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par Caroline. Bonnie mit une main devant sa bouche.

-"Oui vous êtes un vampire" confirma Caroline en montrant ses crocs à Abby ainsi que ses yeux "Vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière car ce qui est fait et fait. Tout ce que je peux vous proposer maintenant c'est mon aide, pour vous apprendre à vous contrôler " expliqua Caroline en ne ménageant pas la mère de Bonnie. "Maintenant, il n'y'a que deux solutions pour vous. Soit on vous tue ou soit vous apprenez à être un vampire se nourrissant de sang d'animaux. La réponse doit être rapide car je n'hésiterais pas vous planter un pieu en bois dans le cœur si votre décision est trop longue."

-"Tue moi alors !" cria Abby en redevenant normale. Ses crocs étaient rétractés et ses yeux à nouveau normaux.

-"Abby !" dit Bonnie le regard triste.

-"Je ne veux pas être un monstre. C'est difficile pour une sorcière de devenir un vampire. Je ressentais la vie quand j'étais humaine et sorcière, je ressentais pleins de choses, j'avais une connexion mais maintenant je ne ressens strictement plus rien !" expliqua Abby en tombant au sol à genou. Caroline ne tenait plus Abby mais veillait quand même à ce qu'elle ne se sauve pas dans la nature. De toute façon il faisait jour.

-"Caroline va t'apprendre à boire du sang d'animal ! Je peux te faire une bague pour que tu puisses sortir la journée" rassura Bonnie en voulant faire changer d'avis sa mère. "Puis, Jamie va être malheureux si tu décides de mourir !" rajouta Bonnie en savant qu'Abby allait réfléchir par rapport à Jamie. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur que sa propre mère se soucie plus de Jamie que d'elle !

-"Jamie va me détester" cria Abby en se remettant debout. Soudain, elle mit son nez en l'air et renifla quelque chose. "Sa sent bon !" dit-elle en regardant partout mais surtout ce que tenait Caroline dans ses mains. "C'est du sang ?" demanda Abby en voyant une tasse.

-"Oui, du sang d'animal !" répondit Caroline en tendant la tasse à Abby qui la prit rapidement avant de boire tout le contenu.

-"Il n'est pas bon :" dit Abby en jetant la tasse contre le mur près de Bonnie qui sursauta un instant. La seconde suivante, Bonnie sentit une paire de crocs dans son cou.

-"Abby !" cria Caroline avant de se ruer vers Bonnie et sa mère et de retirer cette dernière du cou de sa fille. Abby se retrouva projeter contre le mur à cause de Caroline pendant que Bonnie se tenait le cou, incrédule et surprise. Elle saignait abondamment en plus ! Abby se releva tout doucement, le visage toujours en mode vampire avec sa bouche recouverte du sang.

-"Je suis désolé, je n'y'arrive pas !" cria Abby avant de partir rapidement de la pièce de Caroline qui n'avait rien vu venir. Caroline allait la suivre mais Bonnie l'arrêta.

-"Mais Bonnie !" contesta Caroline à la presse.

-"Elle n'y arrivera pas !" dit Bonnie la voix triste et faible. "Elle ne veut pas vivre en tant que vampire. C'est son choix !" rajouta la sorcière "Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle m'abandonne !"

-"Tu ne comprends pas, elle est dehors !" dit Caroline en entendant soudain un cri d'agonie. Bonnie ferma ses yeux en entendant ce bruit. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour pleurer. Caroline regarda à travers sa fenêtre pour voir un tas de poussière qui se dispersa vite à cause du vent.

-"Elle est définitivement morte maintenant" dit Bonnie avant de tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement, pour elle, elle fut rattrapé par Caroline qui se déchira le poignet et força Bonnie à boire un peu de son sang. La blessure au cou de Bonnie guérit rapidement. Cependant, il y'a une blessure qui aurait du mal à guérir et que la sorcière ne pouvait pas éviter. C'était son cœur qui venait de se déchirer une fois de plus. Caroline soupira avant de se mordre les lèvres.

-"Qu'à t'elle fait pour mériter tout ça ?" demanda tout haut la blonde en regardant de sa fenêtre le ciel. "Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour vivre tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trois jours plus tard, Bonnie se trouvait chez les Salvatore avec Elena et Caroline. Apparemment, Damon avait un plan pour piéger Kol et Rebekah. C'étaient les plus jeunes et personnes n'étaient lié à eux ! Enfin, c'était le résultat des recherches de Damon. Bonnie ne parlait à personne. Son corps était là mais son esprit et ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Caroline, Stefan et Elena le voyaient mais ils ne préféraient rien dire. C'était déjà un miracle que Bonnie était ici. Caroline n'était pas pour et s'était disputé avec Damon pour ça mais le vampire égoïste s'en foutait royalement car il avait ordonné par message de venir au manoir à Bonnie. Et Bonnie était là !

-"Vous avez tous comprit ?" demanda Damon en regardant tout le monde un par un. Tout le monde avait fait un signe de tête sauf Bonnie qui avait son regard dans le vide. "Hé la sorcière !" dit Damon avant de la siffler comme un chien pour attirer son attention.

-"Damon !" réprimanda Stefan.

-"Tu n'es qu'un sale connard !" dit Caroline en voulant le frapper.

-"Bonnie la sorcière voudrait-elle me répondre ?" demanda Damon en se plantant devant Bonnie et en la regardant dans les yeux. "Ou alors elle pense encore à sa maman qui l'a abandonné encore une fois car elle n'avait pas de force pour être un vampire ?" demanda Damon n'ayant pas conscience qu'il allait loin. Sur, il avait des remords mais c'était du passé maintenant. Cela faisait quatre jours quand même !

Tout à coup Damon sentit un puissant anévrisme l'envahir. Le vampire tomba à genou tout en se tenant la tête et en hurlant de douleur.

-"Tu es qui pour me parler sur ce ton ?" demanda Bonnie la voix sombre.

-"Damon Salvatore" répondit Damon en grognant.

-"Vas-y continue à répondre Damon car je te jure que l'anévrisme va te rendre fou tellement je vais le pousser à fond" dit Bonnie en s'approchant de Damon et en lui donnant un coup de genou en pleine face.

-"Bonnie arrête !" dit Stefan en s'approchant d'elle mais il n'aurait jamais dû intervenir car il se fit propulser contre le mur par une violence extrême.

-"Ne t'avise pas à m'interrompre Stefan !" dit Bonnie le visage fermé et les yeux brûlant de colère. "Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal mais Damon encore plus !"

-"Il le fallait pour sauver Elena" dit Damon en tenant sa tête. A ce point il n'était plus à genou mais allongé au sol.

-"La ferme !" hurla Bonnie avant de faire tomber des tonnes de livre sur le vampire. Elle commença à scander un sort en latin et les livres prirent feu sur Damon.

-"Arrête Bonnie !" cria Damon en sentant qu'il allait exploser.

-"Je ne vais pas arrêter Damon car ton temps est enfin venu. Je t'ai laissé trop longtemps me marcher dessus, me donner des ordres mais c'est finit. J'en ai marre de toi, je n'arrive plus à te supporter. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre !" cria Bonnie en intensifiant la puissance des flammes qui commençait à brûler Damon. Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire ! Après tout Damon le méritait. Il n'avait fait que des choses abominables.

-"Bonnie tu vas le tuer, arrête !" cria Elena en regardant inquiète ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

-"Ne viens pas intervenir et me dire que je ne suis pas comme lui et que je suis mieux. Que je ne suis pas une meurtrière moi !" cria Bonnie en poussant une table avec sa magie et en le jetant au mur pour la briser en mille morceau. Un gros bout de bois vint vers les pieds de Bonnie qui le ramassa. "Je ne sais pas si je dois arrêter le feu et te planter ce pieu en bois ou alors te voir souffrir sous les flammes." dit Bonnie le visage déformée par la haine.

-"Arrête Bonnie !" cria une dernière fois Elena avant de gifler sa meilleure amie. Instantanément, l'anévrisme de Bonnie sur Damon s'arrêta ainsi que les flammes. Le vampire aux cheveux noir corbeaux se releva difficilement et sa peau guérissait lentement. Stefan vint à côté de lui et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le regard de Damon se posa sur Bonnie qui regardait Elena comme si elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur.

-"Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bonnie !" dit Elena en se sentant coupable d'avoir giflé son amie "Tu n'as pas le droit" rajouta la brune en s'adoucissant.

-"Ah ouais !" dit Bonnie en envoyant sa rage et sa colère vers Elena "Je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer alors que lui as le droit de transformer Vicki pour ensuite devoir la tuer en laissant Matt orphelin, de tuer le professeur Tanner, d'abuser Caroline et de la contraindre, de vouloir la tuer ensuite car elle est devenue un bébé vampire. De tuer plusieurs fois Alaric, de briser le cou de Jérémy sous le coup de la colère et j'en passe Elena hein !" dit Bonnie en criant au visage d'Elena qui avait envie de pleurer.

-"Nous ne sommes pas comme lui" dit Elena comme argument.

-"Ne me sort pas ça Elena" cria Bonnie en pointant du doigt Damon qui ne disait rien. "Si ma mère n'aurait pas été là, ce serait certainement moi en transition pour être un vampire Elena. Tu n'as pas comprit que Damon et Stefan feraient n'importe quoi pour te garder en vie, même si tes amies doivent mourir ou souffrir ?" questionna Bonnie les larmes aux yeux.

-"Tu sais très bien que Damon à changé maintenant !" dit Elena "Il n'est plus comme avant, il s'améliore !"

-"Arrête de trouver des qualités en lui parce qu'il nous aide de temps en temps. Arrête de le défendre, arrête de le protéger. Arrête d'avoir des sentiments pour ce monstre qui ne vaut pas mieux que Klaus et sa famille !" s'égosilla Bonnie en se foutant de faire mal à Damon par ses propos. "Il n'est bon qu'à nous faire mal et à nous blesser. Il est égoïste et c'est pour ça qu'il à peu d'amis. Qu'ils se complaît dans sa condition de vampire, qu'il se complait dans la haine que tout le monde lui donne à part toi et Stefan" dit Bonnie. "Mais moi je ne peux plus ! Je ne peux plus le voir ou le supporter Elena" admit Bonnie en regardant son amie dans les yeux "C'est pour ça que je te demande de choisir entre lui et moi" dit Bonnie en posant un dilemme à sa meilleure amie qui avait la bouche formant un 'O'

-"Bonnie tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas choisir !" admit Elena après quelques secondes "Tu es ma meilleures amie et Damon fait partit de ma vie." expliqua la brune en ne savant pas comment mieux le dire à Bonnie qui était à côté de Caroline maintenant.

-"Sa fait plaisir de savoir où tu te tiens Elena" dit Bonnie en sentant son cœur se déchirer encore plus. "De savoir que tu tiens avec ce monstre sans cœur !"

-"Non je ne tiens pas avec lui !" dit Elena en pleurant car elle sentait qu'elle perdait sa meilleure amie.

-"Bien sur que si !" cracha Bonnie en poussant Elena loin d'elle quand elle s'approcha un peu trop d'elle. "Je ne veux plus te voir pendant un temps Elena "dit Bonnie en regardant la brune se masser son coude. "Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous" rajouta Bonnie en regardant Stefan mais surtout Damon "Si tu as un tant soit peu de cœur, laisse-moi tranquille Damon, oublie-moi et fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Elena veux de toi dans sa vie mais je ne veux pas. Tu ne fais pas partie de mes amis, tu ne fais partis de rien dans mon monde. Laisse-moi tranquille» dit la sorcière avant de partir du manoir des Salvatore avec Caroline qui donna un regard d'excuse à Elena. Cependant, la blonde ne pensait pas moins que Bonnie pour le choix d'Elena.

La jeune brune regardait sa meilleure amie quitter le manoir tout en sanglotant, Stefan vint la réconforter pendant que Damon regardait l'endroit ou était Bonnie il y'a quelques instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était déçu. Déçu qu'elle ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout, qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué. Pourtant, elle aurait bien pu se coup-ci ! Elle avait ses raisons. Il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait fait beaucoup de victimes dans sa vie, il les avait tué sans aucun remord et rapidement mais jamais il n'avait provoqué autant de mal à une personne. Bonnie avait beaucoup souffert à cause de lui ! Il lui avait provoqué beaucoup de peine. D'abord avec sa grand-mère et maintenant avec sa mère. Il avait dit à Elena que s'il devrait encore choisir entre elle et Bonnie, il laisserait joyeusement Bonnie mourir. Il se servait d'elle et de sa magie ! Il voyait à présent tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Bonnie. Et sincèrement, il s'en voulait énormément ! Bonnie avait raison, il était un monstre. Un monstre sans cœur. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la fin lui avait pourtant fait mal à sa poitrine. '_Si tu as un tant soit peu de cœur, laisse-moi tranquille Damon, oublie-moi et fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Elena veux de toi dans sa vie mais je ne veux pas. Tu ne fais pas partie de mes amis, tu ne fais partis de rien dans mon monde. Laisse moi tranquille'_

C'est quand elle avait dit ceci qu'il avait comprit à quel point il avait brisé Bonnie !

-"Damon !" dit Stefan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Cependant, Damon se retira vivement de son frère avant de partir rapidement du manoir avec l'idée qu'il avait brisé Bonnie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait de descendre de sa voiture et allait se diriger vers l'entrée de sa maison. Caroline avait voulu l'accompagner mais Bonnie avait refusé. Caroline l'avait beaucoup aidé et la jeune sorcière n'allait pas abuser de son amie. Aujourd'hui et à cet instant, Bonnie sentait un poids en moins après sa déclaration à Elena et Damon. Elle était contente que la vérité soit enfin sortit. Elle était moins contente qu'Elena décide de prendre le camp de Damon. La brune ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais Bonnie avait bien vu qu'Elena allait tenir avec Damon. Après tout, elle avait de forts sentiments pour ce vampire. Cela faisait mal à Bonnie mais c'était la réalité et elle ne pouvait rien y faire cependant.

-"Je suis désolé" entendit d'un seul coup Bonnie. La sorcière était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était derrière elle. Quand elle avait voulu se retourner pour confronter la personne qui venait de lui parler, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de faire un geste car elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Un tissu imbibé de chloroforme ! La seconde suivante, Bonnie était inconsciente, dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la traînait dans sa propre voiture.

-"Tu vas me pardonner et tu voudras que je fasse partie à nouveau de ta vie ! Je vais me racheter" dit cette personne en prenant place au volant et en démarrant la voiture dans la nuit noire de Mystic Falls !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 1 est terminé ! Le personnage qui va beaucoup souffrir dans cette histoire est Bonnie ainsi que d'autres personnes de temps en temps. La pauvre sorcière n'arrive plus à aimer sa vie car elle à perdu beaucoup de monde. Elle commence à voir que sa vie ne vaux apparemment pas un sou par rapport à celle d'Elena. Cependant, quelqu'un va essayer de l'aider ! **

**Je ne mets pas d'extraits car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Désolée ! **

**J'espère lire vos commentaires rapidement qu'il soit bon ou constructif. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée et à bientôt. **

**(^-^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**T'baby :**_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ce premier chapitre. Grâce à ton commentaire je me dis que j'ai assez bien réussi à décrire les émotions de Bonnie vu que tu as versé une larme lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

**Stephtvdiaries **_: Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^) j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ! _

**Bamon56 :**_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu adores. _

**Nanak :**_ Les histoires tristes ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé mais j'ai voulu changer ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer la suite. Merci de ta review._

**Ilena :**_ Merci de ton avis, la suite arrive aujourd'hui hé hé._

**Guest 1**_: Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer tout le long du chapitre lol._

**Mehr03 **_: La suite arrive aujourd'hui :-) Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire et les encouragements. _

**Alicia :**_ Je compte mettre la suite de mon autre histoire aujourd'hui aussi :-) Merci pour ta review hé hé._

**Melle Anonymous**_: Oui toujours sauver Elena c'est saoulant, à cause d'elle, Bonnie et Caroline souffrent beaucoup ! Cette fiction le montre bien d'ailleurs. Merci d'avoir commenté et ne t'en fais pas, je vais passer sur ton blog lire ton Bamon. _

**Bayonicle :**_ Salut Saaraaah :-) Cette fiction à fait versé des larmes à plusieurs personnes lol ! La suite promets encore beaucoup de pleurs pour Bonnie qui est au bout du rouleau, on va le voir dans tout le long de l'histoire. Merci pour tes compliments et la review (^-^) _

**Guest 2:**_ Thank you for your review! I hope that you liked my first chapter. (-:_

**Jayanthi**_: Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis contente que ta première fiction Bamon que tu as lu soit la première que j'ai écrite. Quand je l'ai écrite il n'y'en avais pas en français et j'étais dégoutée que j'ai décidé d'en faire une puis après j'ai eu d'autres idées lol ! Cette histoire est plus sombre et aussi dépressive, je peux te dire une chose : Les âmes sensibles vont pleurer. Lol. _

**What's-your-choice****:**_ Merci d'avoir commenté le premier chapitre et pour tes compliments :-) Les histoires tristes sont les plus belles mais elles sont difficiles à écrire (pour ma part) lol car je me faisais pleurer moi-même pffff. Je suis nulle lol. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire._

**Kerta Angita :**_ Y'a de quoi être en colère contre eux, surtout Damon même s'il à hésité ! Dans la série j'aurais bien aimé voir Bonnie dire 'merde' à Damon ou Elena, voir les deux. Merci pour ta review en tout cas :-) _

**Johanne :**_ Faut toujours sauver Elena car c'est l'héroïne de la série et que tout tourne autour d'elle, aussi agaçant et rébarbatif soit-il ! Heureusement que les fictions existe quand même ! Lol. Merci encore et toujours pour tes commentaires. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre : **Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 2 : En route avec un psychopathe ! **

**Disclaimer :** Aucune personne ne m'appartient car la série ne m'appartient pas !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était bizarre mais elle sentait qu'elle bougeait ! Oui, elle sentait que son lit bougeait ! C'était vraiment étrange car elle entendait aussi un bruit de moteur. Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Elle était confuse ! Elle n'était certainement pas dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit. Non, non, non, elle était dans une voiture, la voiture d'un inconnu !

Oui, elle s'en rappelait, la nuit dernière elle à entendu quelqu'un lui dire désolé et après plus rien !

Quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé !

La jeune sorcière sentie son cœur battre à la chamade face à cette découverte. Peut-être que c'était un vampire, ou alors un malade mental qui compte la violer et l'abandonner dans une forêt ? A ces pensées, Bonnie ferma fort les yeux pour les rouvrir juste après et voir qu'elle était toujours dans la voiture.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, je ne vais pas te faire du mal et tu n'es pas entre les griffes d'un psychopathe" dit une voix que Bonnie connaissait très bien ! Instantanément, la jeune métisse se redressa pour s'asseoir au milieu du siège arrière et regarder méchamment la personne qui l'a regardé grâce au rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" demanda Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Quel bordel ?"

-"Ne joue pas avec moi Damon !" gronda Bonnie en colère et sur le point d'exploser. "Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille hier ?" questionna la sorcière en essayant de se calmer avant qu'elle n'étripe ce crétin.

-"Le mot tranquille !" répondit le vampire arrogant.

-"Super, tu prouves une fois de plus que t'es un débile qui pige que dalle dans les relations humaines !" cria Bonnie avant de regarder ou elle était ! Elle ne reconnaissait pas les maisons ni même les rues. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas à Mystic Falls ! "On est où ?" demanda la sorcière en cherchant un panneau qui pourrait lui indiquer l'endroit ou elle et le stupide vampire étaient.

-"Nous sommes sur une route !" répondit simplement Damon avec un sourire.

-"Vas-y continue Damon, t'es sur la bonne voie pour avoir un anévrisme !" menaça la sorcière en regardant directement le vampire. "Puis pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ?" demanda la jeune femme en entrant enfin dans le vif du sujet.

-"Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé !" se défendit Damon.

-"Ah ! Comment tu appelles une personne qui se faufile derrière toi et qui te fait renifler du chloroforme ?" demanda acidement la sorcière.

-"Tu oublies que tu connais qui t'a kidnappé donc ce n'est pas vraiment un kidnapping !" dit Damon en regardant dans son rétro pour voir le regard furieux de Bonnie.

-"Quoi que tu essaies de faire, je te recommande de me ramener immédiatement à Mystic Falls si tu tiens à vivre !" prévient Bonnie la voix remplie de mépris et de haine. "Elena n'est pas ici pour me stopper de te tuer !" expliqua mieux la jeune femme. "Et si c'est toi qui veut me tuer, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma !" rajouta-t-elle.

-"Je ne vais pas te tuer idiote !" claqua la voix de Damon.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?" interrogea Bonnie. "Je ne veux plus te voir ni même te parler, c'est ce que j'ai dit hier alors qu'est-ce que je fou là ? "

-"Je veux que tu me pardonnes !" dit Damon d'un ton sérieux. Son sourire satisfait n'était plus présent, son visage était neutre, sans expression. Cependant, on pouvait entendre tout le sérieux du vampire dans sa voix.

-"C'est une plaisanterie malsaine ?" demanda tout à coup Bonnie après un court silence.

-"Non c'est la vérité !" répliqua aussitôt Damon en regardant la route.

-"Arrête la plaisanterie car ce n'est pas drôle Damon. Tu ne comprends pas que je n'en peux plus ?" demanda la sorcière en regardant la route.

-"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie" cria Damon en tenant fort son volant "Je veux me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait car je me suis rendu compte que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir et je m'en veux !" expliqua Damon en se calmant.

-"Comme si j'allais te croire" répondit Bonnie en ne voulant pas croire à ce que Damon lui disait. "Dit plutôt que tu veux que je te pardonne pour ensuite me faire plus de mal !" continua la sorcière méprisante.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais ! J'étais sûr que tu allais me dire ça"

-"Si tu le savais pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé et perdre ton temps en ce moment même ?" demanda Bonnie curieuse.

-"Je veux que tu me pardonnes Bonnie" Dit une fois de plus Damon avec conviction. "Et pour cela je vais me battre jusqu'au bout!" affirma le vampire "Tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je continuerais de rouler loin de Mystic Falls."

-"C'est du chantage ?" demanda Bonnie en plissant ses yeux et en sentant son sang bouillir.

-"Pas vraiment !" rétorqua Damon avec un demi-sourire.

-"Tu as atteint le point de non-retour, jamais je ne te pardonnerais !" répliqua Bonnie en donnant sa réponse au vampire.

-"J'ai bien peur de te trimballer dans ma voiture jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes de la poussière !"

-"J'ai bien peur que je finirais par te tuer avant ! Je ne plaisante pas Damon et tu le sais !"

-"Je ne plaisante pas non plus et tu le sais !" dit Damon en reprenant les mêmes mots que Bonnie.

-"Je te pardonne dans ce cas !" Dit tout à coup Bonnie en perdant sa patience, elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir été à peu près calme depuis le début !

-"Cela ne marche pas comme ça Bonnie, ma conscience est beaucoup plus complexe que ça !" sourit Damon face à la tentative de Bonnie.

-"Parce que tu as une conscience maintenant ?!" Demanda Bonnie avec un sourire assassin.

-"Il est clair qu'on va devoir cohabiter ensemble pendant un certain temps et il serait bien qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître !" tenta de dire Damon en offre de paix mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça avec Bonnie, il aurait du le savoir.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître car je te connais Damon ! Tu es un vil bâtard sans cœur ne pensant qu'à sa petite personne et ainsi qu'Elena et Stefan. S'ils ne seraient plus là, tu n'auraient aucun amis et tout le monde te détesterait !" cracha Bonnie que Damon avait l'impression de se faire piquer par un serpent à chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Bonnie. Pourtant, elle avait raison !

-"Je ne suis pas que ça !" répliqua Damon dans une vaine tentative de se défendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait prouver à Bonnie qu'elle avait tort.

-"Laisse-moi retourner à Mystic Falls avant que je t'inflige un anévrisme" prévient une dernière fois Bonnie.

-"Non"

Après la réponse de Damon, Bonnie n'attendit pas une seconde plus avant d'exercer son pouvoir sur Damon.

-"Alors, tu me l'infliges cet anévrisme ou pas ?" demanda Damon en voyant le regard concentré de Bonnie.

-"Tu n'as pas mal ?" demanda ahurie la sorcière.

-"Non, je ne sens rien du tout " répliqua Damon avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Mais comment ?" se demanda Bonnie en essayant à mainte reprise son anévrisme sur Damon mais cela ne marchait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Damon savait le pourquoi du comment et il allait clairement l'expliquer à Bonnie. Il ralenti la voiture avant de se garer sur le bas-côté. Ils n'étaient plus dans une ville mais en direction de la prochaine ville sur la carte. Une fois le moteur coupé, il enleva sa ceinture et se retourna pour regarder une Bonnie Bennett en furie.

-"Tant que j'ai cette petite amulette autour de mon cou" commença Damon en montrant une amulette en forme d'hexagone et faite d'acier "Je ne peux pas subir les attaques d'une sorcière"

Bonnie avait son nez qui pinçait, elle allait prendre l'amulette de Damon et la lui arracher du cou mais Damon la stoppa en prenant le poignet de la sorcière dans sa main.

-"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi car tu risquerais d'avoir une vilaine décharge électrique !" prévient le vampire en évitant de sourire. Son objectif n'était pas d'énerver la sorcière mais de gagner son pardon !

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !" dit Bonnie en extirpant sa main de Damon.

-"Bien sur que si !" répondit Damon "Maintenant tu devrais te résoudre à passer beaucoup de temps avec moi car tant que je n'ai pas gagné ton pardon, nous ferons le tour de l'Amérique entière et si ce n'est pas suffisant nous ferons le tour de l'Europe et si ce n'est toujours pas suffisant l'Afrique, enfin bref, on fera le tour du monde ensemble." termina Damon avant de se retourner à son volant et de démarrer à nouveau la voiture.

-"Je vais appeler Caroline" dit Bonnie en sortant son portable de sa poche de jean et en se préparant à composer le numéro de son amie. Cependant, le portable de la sorcière fut vite dans les mains de Damon qui ruina l'objet en miette grâce à sa force de vampire. Bonnie avait envie de l'étrangler et de le frapper, frapper et encore le frapper.

-"T'es pouvoirs son inefficaces contre moi donc tu n'as pas vraiment un choix dans cette affaire !" expliqua Damon en faisant remarquer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Bonnie qui comprenait l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle elle était ! Damon était vraiment cruel pour lui infliger ça !

-"Je n'ai peut-être pas le choix dans cette affaire mais c'est toujours moi qui décide si je te pardonne ou pas ! Et crois moi que tu es à des années lumières de te faire pardonner !" Dit Bonnie avant de rajouter comme dernière parole au vampire "Je ne t'adresse plus la parole !"

Damon ne répliqua pas car pour l'instant, tout ce que Bonnie lui avait dit était clair. Il savait que cela allait être difficile mais il s'était promit qu'il réussirait. Il avait besoin de se faire pardonner par Bonnie car pour une raison bizarre, Damon avait besoin de la sorcière dans sa vie !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Stefan tu n'aurais pas vu Damon ?" demanda Elena en cherchant dans tout le manoir après l'aîné des Salvatore.

-"Il est parti depuis hier soir !" répliqua Stefan assis sur son canapé avec une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Il n'acceptait pas que Bonnie ne veuille plus rien avoir affaire avec lui et son frère. Il avait mal pour son amie.

-"Tu sais où il est ?" demanda la jeune brune en prenant la bouteille d'alcool des mains du vampire et en la rangeant.

-"Pourquoi tu veux lui déclarer ton amour brûlant depuis des mois et des mois ?" demanda Stefan en se levant du canapé et en faisant face à Elena.

-"Tu es saoul, Stefan !" fit remarquer Elena en sentant l'haleine du vampire qui puait l'alcool.

-"Oui et alors ?" questionna le cadet des Salvatore "Ca te dérange moins quand Damon l'est !"

-"Arrête avec tes âneries Stefan !" cria légèrement la jeune doppelganger.

-"Je sais que tu aimes bien Damon, Elena, je sais que tu nous aimes tout les deux" déclara Stefan en mettant ses deux mains sur les joues d'Elena qui fronçait les sourcils.

-"Je m'inquiète juste pour lui, Bonnie l'a certainement vexé et j'ai peur qu'il soit partit faire des ravages !" dit Elena en mettant ses mains sur les poignets de Stefan et en le faisant lâcher sa prise qu'il avait sur elle.

-"Bonnie à craqué !" dit Stefan en se jetant dans le canapé et regardant un instant le plafond avant de mettre une main sur ses yeux pour cacher la lumière du grand lustre. "Elle à fait part de ce qu'elle ressentait et c'est normal ! Tu l'as blessée encore plus quand tu as été incapable de choisir entre elle et mon stupide frère" expliqua Stefan en sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes.

-"Je n'ai choisit personne !" dit fort Elena en secouant sa tête.

-"Ton incapacité à choisir à parlé pour toi !" répondit Stefan avant de jeter une enveloppe à Elena "C'est un mot de Damon !" rajouta Stefan avant de tourner le dos à Elena en se retournant dans le canapé. Quand à Elena, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec facilité avant de sortir une petite feuille. La jeune femme imaginait déjà le pire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Damon. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'empressa de lire la lettre. :

_Cher tout le monde (ceux qui liront ce petit mot), _

_J'adresse ce mot pour vous annoncer que je serais absent du manoir pendant une période indéterminée. Je fais un long voyage avec Bonnie Bennett ! Je compte me faire pardonner. Voilà c'est écrit et vous êtes au courant. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi... oui je sais ce n'est pas pour moi que vous vous inquiétez mais pour la sorcière ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Tout se passera bien et nous comptons revenir un jour (Si elle me pardonne). _

_Ne nous cherchait pas, c'est un ordre ! _

_DS. _

Voilà pour ce petit mot pas très plaisant à lire de Damon. Elena le relisait plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre si elle avait comprit. Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme prit son téléphone portable dans sa veste et composa le numéro de Damon qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La jeune brune ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce petit mot. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que comptait faire Damon et avoir plus d'explication. Stefan, lui, s'était endormit dans le canapé. Il comprenait le besoin de Damon pour se faire pardonner. Lui aussi ressentait ce besoin mais il n'aurait jamais forcé Bonnie dans un voyage improvisé !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon et Bonnie étaient dans le parking d'un hôtel. Il faisait déjà nuit et c'est tout ce que Bonnie pouvait dire. Elle ne savait pas où Damon l'emmenait et cela avait le don de la faire stresser. Depuis sa dernière parole à Damon, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert sa bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'était le silence complet, on ne pouvait même pas entendre une mouche voler car il y'en avait pas !

Etant donné qu'il faisait nuit, Damon avait décidé de s'arrêter et de louer une chambre d'hôtel. Louer c'était vite dit ! Le vampire avait utilisé sa compulsion pour avoir la chambre gratuite et les meilleurs services. Une fois la chambre à disposition, Damon retourna au parking pour chercher Bonnie qui était toujours dans la voiture.

-"Nous avons une chambre avec deux lits !" dit le vampire en ouvrant la porte arrière de sa voiture pour que Bonnie puisse descendre. Cependant, la sorcière ne faisait aucun mouvement. Damon roula ses yeux en l'air avant de dire "Ne fais pas ta gamine et viens Bonnie !"

-"..." Toujours aucune réponse. Et aucun mouvement.

-"Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement" grogna Damon avant de prendre le bras de Bonnie et de la tirer hors de sa voiture sous ses cris. "Arrête de crier ou on va croire que je veux te violer " dit Damon en fermant la porte de sa voiture et en traînant Bonnie jusque dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lâcha la sorcière qui lui jeta une lampe qui réussit à esquiver. "Tu vas te calmer un peu ? " demanda le vampire en fusillant la sorcière du regard.

Bonnie ne dit rien mais donnait le même regard que Damon lui donnait, peut-être même avec plus d'intensité. La sorcière secoua sa tête avant de se jeter dans un lit en couvrant son visage avec un oreiller.

-"Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer continuellement !" dit Damon encore une fois en voyant que Bonnie ne lâchait pas un mot. Même pas pour le menacer et l'insulter. Damon allait rajouter quelque chose mais il sentit encore son portable vibrer. Exaspéré, le vampire sortit son portable de son jean noir avant de regarder qui l'appelait. C'était Elena. Soupirant, le vampire décrocha le téléphone.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Damon ennuyé "Tu n'as pas vu le mot que j'ai laissé pour tout le monde ?"

_-"Tu décroches enfin !" dit Elena à l'autre bout du fil. _

-"Oui, je décroche enfin Elena !" dit Damon en roulant ses yeux en l'air mais en attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui enleva l'oreiller de sa tête et se redressa tout en regardant le vampire qui lui tournait le dos à présent. "Désolé si je me répète mais que veux-tu ?"

_-"Je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma meilleure amie !" dit Elena sans gêne. _

-"Bonnie et moi sommes en voyage pour renouer nos liens ! J'aimerais ne pas être dérangé !" dit gentiment Damon en se maudissant de parler à la fille qui était en majeur partie la cause de tout ce foutoir.

_-"C'est absurde comme idée car elle ne te pardonnera pas comme ça ! Reviens à Mystic Falls avec Bonnie" ordonna presque la brune. _

-"Nous reviendrons quand nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde." répondit Damon en prenant note de la petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix d'Elena. "Allez, bye Elena, bisous oui moi aussi je t'aime !" dit le vampire à la va-vite avant de raccrocher et de mettre le portable dans sa poche. Deux minutes plus tard, Damon sentit son portable vibrer une fois de plus. Ce coup-ci, c'était un message.

**[D'Elena]**

**[****À**** Damon]**

_Revenez le plus vite possible. Bisx _

Damon souriait en voyant ce message. Cependant, il décida de fermer son portable pour être tranquille pour cette nuit. Le vampire se retourna pour voir Bonnie le regarder curieusement.

-"Elena Gilbert s'inquiète pour nous !" dit Damon avec un sourire. "Est-ce que tu as faim ?" questionna le vampire en changeant de sujet car il voyait que Bonnie ne voulait pas entendre ce prénom de si tôt "Sinon je peux te commander quelque chose !" proposa le vampire en regardant dans le tiroir pour la carte des menus.

-"Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de mon alimentation !" dit enfin Bonnie après Huit heures de silence. "Je sais m'occuper de moi !" rajouta la sorcière en arrachant des mains de Damon le menu. Le vampire serra les poings mais se mordait la langue pour que rien de désagréable ne sorte de sa bouche.

-"Bien, je vais dehors me chercher de quoi me nourrir" dit Damon en évitant de sourire à la sorcière qui ne pouvait rien contre lui grâce à son amulette. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais faire aucune victime" rassura le vampire avant de partir de la chambre d'hôtel sans son sac en cuir. Bonnie se leva de son lit pour aller fouiller dans le sac mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-"Oh et Bonnie !" dit Damon en passant sa tête à la porte demie-ouverte "Ne t'avises pas de t'enfuir car je te retrouverais très vite !" Sans laisser le temps à Bonnie de dire quoi que ce soit, Damon referma la porte en laissant la sorcière dans la chambre d'hôtel. La jeune sorcière attendit dix minutes pour être sûre que le vampire n'allait pas revenir. Après dix minutes, elle fouilla dans le sac en cuir de Damon qui se trouvait plus être une sacoche. Il n'y'avait qu'un portefeuille, lui aussi en cuir. Curieuse, Bonnie ouvrit l'objet en cuir pour voir un permis de conduire récent !

-"Damon à passé son permis ?" se demanda tout haut Bonnie, surprise et étonné. "Il à du contraindre l'inspecteur de l'avoir ou carrément à la préfecture de lui faire un papier !" dit tout de suite Bonnie avant de voir une carte de fidélité d'une grande boutique masculine italienne. "Il s'achète ses vêtements !" s'exclama la jeune métisse une fois de plus étonné. L'ancêtre d'Emily fouilla encore dans le portefeuille de Damon avant de trouver 500 euros qu'elle mit dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle referma ensuite l'objet avant de le remettre dans la sacoche noire du vampire. La minute suivante, Bonnie n'était plus dans la chambre d'hôtel. Non, elle arpentait les rues d'une ville dont elle ne savait pas le nom. Tout ce qu'elle savait à cet instant, c'était qu'elle était triste, en colère, frustrée, désespéré, faible, blessée et brisée.

Rien que ça !

-"Voilà l'endroit que je cherche" dit la sorcière en souriant avant de se diriger dans le petit bâtiment. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin d'oublier, de se lâcher un peu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Elle m'a volé mon argent !" cria scandalisé Damon en regardant dans son portefeuille. Cela faisait seulement une heure qu'il était parti et qu'il s'était nourri de belles jeunes filles ! Une heure qu'il s'était absenté ! Maintenant, qu'il était rentré, Bonnie n'était pas ici ! Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas se sauver mais non Mademoiselle Bennett ne l'avait pas écouté. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant car elle ne l'écoute jamais. Elle était bête aussi de croire qu'elle pourrait allait loin ! Il connaissait cette ville comme sa poche. Il n'avait pas passé 145 années qu'à Mystic Falls !

-"je vais fouiller partout petite sorcière" jura Damon avant de partir de l'hôtel à la recherche de la rebelle Bennett qui faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Pendant deux heures il fouilla dans les rues, à l'aéroport au cas où elle aurait été jusqu'ici mais cela l'étonnait beaucoup car elle n'avait pas prit sa voiture et encore heureux sinon il aurait oublié de se faire pardonner et l'aurait étranglé.

Le vampire se mit aussi à fouiller les bars et bel à tomber, au bout du troisième, il reconnu la silhouette de la sorcière, adossé carrément sur le bar avec une bouteille vide de vodka. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur. Car oui il avait un cœur !

Doucement, il s'approcha de Bonnie pour voir qu'elle pleurait.

Elle faisait presque pitié.

Non.

Elle faisait pitié.

Damon posa sa main sur le dos de Bonnie qui leva la tête pour le regarder. Dans les yeux de sa sorcière, Damon pouvait voir l'épuisement, la fatigue, la solitude, l'incompréhension, mais aussi la colère, la haine, le mépris ! C'était un tourbillon d'émotions qui semblaient la contrôler.

-"Allez on rentre à l'hôtel !" dit Damon en aidant Bonnie à se lever du tabouret mais elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes ! La jeune femme était ivre et n'arrivait pas à soutenir son poids.

-"Je peux te dire..." commença Bonnie la voix désespéré "que j'ai envie de tordre ton cou de beau VAMPIRE" cria Bonnie en attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle et Damon qui regardait la foule avec un regard mauvais. "Vous voulez ma photo ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant la foule avec un regard qui pouvait faire trembler le diable lui-même. "Je vous déteste tous !" cria Bonnie ivre de chez ivre se faisant porter par Damon. Rapidement, Damon partit à vitesse de vampire jusqu'à l'hôtel en portant Bonnie tout le long du trajet comme un vulgaire sac à patate. De toute façon, les gens au bar étaient trop ivres pour discuter correctement avec leur partenaire, ils n'allaient donc pas prévenir la police qu'ils avaient vu un vampire tenant une fille ivre dans ses bras !

D'ailleurs, la fille ivre qui était maintenant sur ses pieds et en face du vampire, finit par courir vers les toilettes de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle leva rapidement la cuvette et se mit à quatre pattes avant de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait bu. Elle sentit quelqu'un à genou à côté d'elle ainsi qu'une main caresser son dos pendant que l'autre tenait ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de repousser Damon car elle sentit un autre haut de cœur avant de se pencher vers le toilette et vomir encore et encore tout en pleurant.

Damon n'avait jamais espérait aussi bien réussir dans l'art de faire tout voir à une personne. Et s'il aurait su le résultat sur Bonnie Bennett, jamais il n'aurait fait le quart de ce qu'il à osé lui faire. Jamais. Il se sentait horrible, il se sentait mal.

-"Je suis désolé Bonnie, je suis sincèrement désolé" chuchota Damon en caressant le dos de Bonnie qui ne pouvait pas voir la larme qui coulait sur la joue du vampire ainsi qu'une deuxième et une troisième.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre deux est terminé ! Damon est celui qui à kidnappé Bonnie car il veut absolument son pardon. Comme quoi il éprouve de profond remord d'avoir brisé Bonnie Bennett ! Elena semble ne pas apprécier la petite escapade entre Damon et Bonnie ! Pauvre Stefan, bourré et rempli de remords lui aussi ! **

_**Allez ce coup-ci je vous donne des extraits du prochain chapitre ! **_

_« __Je découvre que ma mère n'habite pas très loin de chez moi et qu'elle élève depuis plus de treize ans le garçon de son nouveau copain. Quand je m'entends bien avec elle, il faut que tu viennes la transformer en vampire devant mes yeux. Tout ça pour sauver Elena. Elle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. Pourquoi as-t-elle dit à Elijah le plan de sa mère ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Damon pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. "Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu et subi, Elena est toujours la cause principale." _

_-"Elle ne veut pas te faire du mal, ce n'est pas son intention" dit Damon en sentant le besoin de défendre la jeune brune. _

_. "Je suis épuisé de me battre et d'avoir mal, je suis fatiguée d'être vu comme une arme, je suis brisée d'être le souffre-douleur. Elena à beaucoup souffert mais Caroline et moi aussi. "Termina Bonnie avant de fermer ses yeux tellement elle était drainé. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie. _

_-"Stefan, ton frère à éteint son portable ou il s'est passé quelque chose !" dit Elena en entrant dans le manoir comme une bombe, elle cherchait après Stefan dans le salon mais il n'était pas là. A la place, elle trouva Caroline en train de lire un livre._

_-"Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais en ce moment Stefan est au plus bas !" fit remarquer Caroline d'une voix douce. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Elena s'emporte. _

_-"Ce n'est que passager !" répondit Elena en donnant un léger sourire "Stefan est fort et il va s'en remettre. Bonnie lui pardonnera avec un peu de temps !" _

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Caroline ?" demanda la brune en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine elle aussi. _

_-"J'insinues que tu te préoccupes beaucoup plus de Damon que de Stefan qui est toujours ton petit-ami car vous n'avez jamais officiellement rompu !" lâcha Caroline en levant un sourcil._

_-"C'est trop tard Damon" dit Bonnie en ayant son dos tourné à Damon. "Tu es une cause perdue et je le suis aussi maintenant. Ne perds pas ton temps et mon temps avec ce voyage stupide." continua la sorcière avant de se tourner pour voir le visage furieux de Damon. _

_-"Si j'ai appris une chose dans mes 145 années sur cette maudite Terre, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard et que tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à traverser les moments difficiles !" dit Damon en colère. _

_-"Et tu crois être la personne qui va m'aider ?" demanda Bonnie en évitant de rire. _

_-"Ne commence pas Bonnie !" prévient Damon en changeant de sujet "J'ai déjà fait ce chemin et je peux te dire que c'était difficile d'en sortir." _

_-"Que veux-tu dire ? Quel chemin ?" demanda Bonnie en ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le vampire. _

_-"Le chemin de la dépression, du désespoir, de la fatigue morale et émotionnelle. Ce chemin est dangereux et te mène droit à des pensées noirs. Je suis passé par là mais quelqu'un est venue me tendre la main." _

_Bonnie pensait beaucoup à se..._

_**Fin des extraits en phrases ! **_

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre et les extraits ! J'espère lire vos avis très bientôt :-) **

**Bonne journée ou soirée à vous ! **

**A bientôt ! **

**Bisous, bisous ! **

**(^-^) **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : Comme pour la fiction sur « Mon corps d'enfant » je n'ai pas le temps à cause de mes études et mon accès limité à Internet de vous répondre individuellement. Je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, les encouragements, et les compliments. A special thank you for Mehr03 (- : **

**Pour répondre à vos questions, c'est un Bamon côté amour mais ce n'est pas trop romantique le commencement de leur relation lol. C'est un peu par dépit… **

**Ne t'en fais pas Loubna si tu n'as pas pleuré pour les premiers chapitres, cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas de cœur lol, sois rassurée de ce côté ! **

**Voili voilou ! **

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Le Voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 3 : Révélation **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait une heure que Bonnie était resté devant le toilette avec Damon juste à côté d'elle. La sorcière avait refermé la cuvette et appuyait sa tête sur ses bras. On aurait dit qu'elle allait dormir sur le toilette mais les yeux de Bonnie étaient grands ouvert. La petite pièce était silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Bonnie casse le silence.

-"Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'avais trois ans !" commença la sorcière en fixant toujours un point invisible. "Ce jour-là, mon père m'a dit que ma mère avait quitté la ville et qu'il ne savait pas si on allait la revoir. Au début je ne croyais pas mon père, tous les jours, j'attendais devant la fenêtre de mon salon. Je regardais si elle allait garer sa voiture sur l'allée et descendre de celle-ci pour rentrer à la maison et me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai attendu longtemps et chaque jour qui passait, l'espoir de la revoir disparaissait peu à peu pour finalement disparaître pour de bon. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ma mère m'a abandonné ! J'ai longtemps cru que c'était à cause de moi et je l'ai toujours cru." expliqua la sorcière en se mordant la lèvre. "Mon père m'a beaucoup aidé mais lui aussi à beaucoup souffert ! Il s'est réfugié dans son boulot me laissant pratiquement tout les jours chez ma grand-mère. Il était donc normal que je m'attache fortement à elle. Tout allait bien, c'était les aléas d'une vie normal et que n'importe quel enfant ou adolescent peut connaître."

-"Mais tu as croisé le chemin de Stefan et le mien" dit Damon en écoutant soigneusement Bonnie.

-"Oui et j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Ma grand-mère n'était pas si folle que ça en fin de compte. A partir de ce moment ma vie est devenue un enfer. Je me suis fait posséder par mon ancêtre pour un stupide collier, tu m'as mordu au cou, ma grand-mère est morte pour te libérer de la tombe avec Stefan et Elena. Ce jour à été un des plus horrible de ma vie ! J'avais perdu la seule personne qui me comprenait et qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule du jour au lendemain. Mon père n'est jamais à la maison, quand je rentrais du lycée, je n'avais personne pour m'accueillir ou me parler. Je n'avais absolument personne." dit Bonnie en sentant sa voix vaciller. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ceci à Damon mais elle avait besoin de se confier, elle en avait besoin. "Puis tout est devenu encore pire ! Caroline est devenue un vampire à cause de Katherine, Klaus arrive en ville, Elena se fait menacer encore et encore, je fais des sorts au risque de mourir pour sauver une de mes meilleures amies. Je meurs provisoirement pour tromper Klaus, je revis pour ensuite me faire trahir par Elijah. Je découvre que ma mère n'habite pas très loin de chez moi et qu'elle élève depuis plus de treize ans le garçon de son nouveau copain. Quand je m'entends bien avec elle, il faut que tu viennes la transformer en vampire devant mes yeux. Tout ça pour sauver Elena. Elle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. Pourquoi as-t-elle dit à Elijah le plan de sa mère ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Damon pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. "Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu et subi, Elena est toujours la cause principale."

-"Elle ne veut pas te faire du mal, ce n'est pas son intention" dit Damon en sentant le besoin de défendre la jeune brune.

-"Alors pourquoi je souffre ?" demanda Bonnie. "Pourquoi les gens autour d'Elena souffrent?" demanda Bonnie. "Jenna est morte car elle était proche d'Elena, Jérémy est obligé de vivre à Denver car Elena ne peut pas se résoudre à te perdre toi et Stefan, John est mort pour sauver sa fille, ma grand-mère est morte car Elena lui as demandé de te libérer avec Stefan, Caroline est devenue ton jouet car tu voulais attirer l'attention d'Elena, tu voulais tuer Caroline car elle est devenue un vampire à cause du sosie d'Elena. Ma mère m'a abandonné pour protéger Elena, ma mère est devenu un vampire pour sauver Elena, ma mère est morte à cause d'Elena et toi !" termina Bonnie en pleurant. Elle n'arrivait plus à crier sur Damon, elle n'en n'avait plus la force. "A croire qu'il y'a Elena qui as le droit de vivre et d'être heureuse." continua Bonnie en reniflant. "Je lui en veux mais je t'en veux encore plus" continua encore la jeune métisse. "Je suis épuisé de me battre et d'avoir mal, je suis fatiguée d'être vu comme une arme, je suis brisée d'être le souffre-douleur. Elena à beaucoup souffert mais Caroline et moi aussi. "Termina Bonnie avant de fermer ses yeux tellement elle était drainé. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie.

Damon qui avait tout écouté ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre à part 'désolé' 'je m'en veux' 'je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir autant !' 'Pardonne-moi je t'en prie' 'tu as vécu pleins de chose difficile' Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre hein ?

Lentement, le vampire se leva et prit Bonnie dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas la laisser ainsi dans les toilettes. Il mena la sorcière dans la chambre et la déposa sur son propre lit. Il comprenait Bonnie, il ne savait pas qu'elle cachait autant de douleur en elle, il ne savait qu'elle souffrait. En même temps c'était normal car Bonnie était trop fière pour parler de ses problèmes. Bonnie donnait l'impression d'être une personne forte alors qu'au fond, elle était fragile. Elle était comme lui en fait. Chacun se cachait derrière un masque dur et indifférent alors qu'au fond d'eux, ils étaient fragiles, faibles et encaissaient chaque coup qu'on leur donnait avec beaucoup de difficultés.

-"Je te promets que tout ça va être bientôt finit Bonnie" dit tout haut Damon en allant à son propre lit. "Tu seras heureuse un jour et moi aussi !"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Stefan, ton frère à éteint son portable ou il s'est passé quelque chose !" dit Elena en entrant dans le manoir comme une bombe, elle cherchait après Stefan dans le salon mais il n'était pas là. A la place, elle trouva Caroline en train de lire un livre.

-"Stefan n'est pas ici, il est partie à la chasse !" dit Caroline en fermant le livre et en se levant du fauteuil.

-"Oh !" dit simplement Elena avant de froncer les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda la jeune brunette.

-"Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais en ce moment Stefan est au plus bas !" fit remarquer Caroline d'une voix douce. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Elena s'emporte.

-"Ce n'est que passager !" répondit Elena en donnant un léger sourire "Stefan est fort et il va s'en remettre. Bonnie lui pardonnera avec un peu de temps !"

-"Non Elena !" répliqua aussitôt Caroline en secouant sa tête. "Stefan se sent coupable, c'est lui qui as retenu Bonnie de sauver sa mère, c'est lui qui la tenait alors qu'elle criait à Damon d'arrêter !" expliqua la blonde en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. " Stefan est au plus bas et il à besoin d'aide. Sa conscience et sa morale le tourmente. Il à besoin d'aide et comme tu n'es pas disposée à le faire, je m'en charge !" dit Caroline en avouant enfin à Elena la raison de sa présence et en lui avouant par la même occasion ses torts !

-"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Caroline ?" demanda la brune en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine elle aussi.

-"J'insinues que tu te préoccupes beaucoup plus de Damon que de Stefan qui est toujours ton petit-ami car vous n'avez jamais officiellement rompu !" lâcha Caroline en levant un sourcil.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai" répliqua aussitôt Elena.

-"La première chose que tu as dit en rentrant dans ce manoir concerne Damon"

-"Je retombe directement sur sa messagerie, excuse-moi de me poser des questions!" ironisa Elena en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-"Stefan m'a dit que Damon et Bonnie sont ensemble car Damon veut se faire pardonner par Bonnie pour son comportement. Il n'ya pas à s'inquiéter pour eux car Damon est un vampire et Bonnie une puissante sorcière." expliqua Caroline en grattant le dos de sa main.

-"Oui mais..."

-"Tu es jalouse ?" demanda Caroline en interrompant Elena.

-"Non !" cria Elena.

-"Si tu le dis !"

-"J'ai le droit d'être inquiète quand même !" dit Elena en levant ses bras en l'air.

-"Et Stefan à le droit à la vérité !" répliqua Caroline avant de partir rejoindre Stefan à la chasse car elle en avait besoin. Elena était son amie mais Caroline avait du mal à gérer l'Elena indécise qui faisait du mal sans le savoir à Damon et Stefan. Et c'était ça le problème d'Elena ! Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle allait perdre et Stefan et Damon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une petite brise et les rayons du soleil !

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour sortir Bonnie de son sommeil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormie des heures et des heures. Bizarrement, elle se sentait ni bien mais ni la tête dans le cul ! Elle avait l'impression d'être vide, de ne rien ressentir du tout.

-"La belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller !" entendit tout à coup la sorcière vers sa droite. Lentement, la métisse se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. Elle étouffa un bâillement avant de regarder avec des yeux vide, Damon Salvatore. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et sentait l'eau de colonne. Il était déjà prêt pour la journée. "Alors tu te sens mieux ?" demanda le vampire en voyant que Bonnie n'allait pas le saluer avec un bonjour.

La sorcière Bennett fronça les sourcils avant de se frapper le front ! Elle avait craqué !

Hier soir, elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle sentait en ce moment. Elle avait dit à Damon ses sentiments envers toute cette histoire, elle avait divulgué ses émotions et tout ça dans un toilette, entre deux séances de vomi ! Si Bonnie ne sentait rien il y'a quelques secondes, qu'elle se sentait vide, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas ! Non, elle avait honte et voulait à tout prix se creuser sa propre tombe et s'enterrer elle-même avec l'aide d'un sort. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire tout ça à Damon? Stefan elle aurait mieux comprit mais Damon...

-"Oh là, je vois qu'une petite Bennett se sent toute honteuse !" dit Damon sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il n'aurait jamais dû le dire ainsi car Bonnie prenait tout mal !

-"Vas te faire voir Damon !" dit Bonnie en se levant de son lit et en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Ses vêtements sentaient l'alcool mélangé au vomi. Elle était affreuse et avait bien besoin d'une douche. La sorcière décida de prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour dire de se relaxer un instant et de ne penser à rien. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle fut bien embêter car Damon l'avait kidnappé mais il n'avait pas pensé à lui prendre des vêtements de rechange ! Comment elle allait faire ? Elle n'allait pas remettre ses vêtements d'hier.

-"Damon, va me chercher des vêtements !" hurla Bonnie en mettant une serviette de bain autour d'elle et en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle ne ressemblait à rien ! Voilà ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Comment du jour au lendemain en se regardant dans le miroir elle peut se sentir aussi inutile, faible, nulle, laide, seule et désespéré ?

Pourtant elle en avait vécu des choses horribles. Avait-elle atteint sa limite ?

Elle en était sûre mais c'était comme cela que l'on se sentait lorsque l'on n'avait plus rien ? Matt faisait comment pour continuer à vivre sans sa sœur, son père et sa mère ? Comment avait-il fait quand le surnaturel lui avait enlevé presque tout à quoi il pouvait se rattacher ? Le pire c'est qu'il n'était qu'un humain !

-"Dans la commode de la salle de bain ! J'en ai piqué dans un magasin ce matin !" cria Damon en n'étant pas conscient des pensées de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit la commode de la salle de bain en craignant le pire. Etonnamment, il y'avait un jean noire et un haut de même couleur ainsi qu'un slim blanc et un débardeur blanc très fin ! Rien d'extravagant !

La jeune métisse opta pour la tenue noire avant de se coiffer les cheveux qui étaient mouillés. Elle n'avait pas envie de les sécher car elle n'avait pas le courage.

Courage.

Un mot qui commençait à lui taper sur le système. Ainsi que le mot sort, aide, sauver, rigoler, sourire, vampire, loup, hybride, sorcière, mort, vie, sang, veine, cou, morsure, mère, grand-mère, joie, tristesse, pleurs et pleins d'autres. Les bons comme les mauvais, elle détestait ces mots en ce moment.

Un mot dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler ou penser, c'était le mot: vivre !

Bonnie pensait beaucoup à se...

-"Bonnie dépêche-toi, j'ai oublié mon peigne sur le rebord du lavabo!" cria Damon de l'autre côté de la porte tout en tambourinant contre celle-ci.

-"Ce n'est pas fermé !" dit Bonnie d'une voix monotone. "De toute façon je sors !" rajouta la sorcière tout en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle passa devant Damon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage neutre de la sorcière ainsi que ses yeux vident d'expression. Il ne pouvait pas la voir ainsi, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quitte même à la mettre en colère !

-"Ecoute Bonnie, je comprends tout ce que tu m'as dit hier !" commença Damon avant de s'arrêter de parler pour voir la réaction de Bonnie. Rien. "Et je regrette amèrement tout ce qui as pu se passer et les décisions que j'ai prise et qui t'ont causé beaucoup de tort ! Je suis sincèrement désolé Bonnie et je ferais tout pour que plus rien ne t'arrive émotionnellement et physiquement."

Ce qui disait Damon était sincère et Bonnie pouvait le sentir mais c'était trop tard ! Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé.

-"C'est trop tard Damon" dit Bonnie en ayant son dos tourné à Damon. "Tu es une cause perdue et je le suis aussi maintenant. Ne perds pas ton temps et mon temps avec ce voyage stupide." continua la sorcière avant de se tourner pour voir le visage furieux de Damon.

-"Si j'ai appris une chose dans mes 145 années sur cette maudite Terre, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard et que tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à traverser les moments difficiles !" dit Damon en colère.

-"Et tu crois être la personne qui va m'aider ?" demanda Bonnie en évitant de rire.

-"Oui, je suis la personne qui t'as fait le plus mal mais je serais celle qui te fera sourire à nouveau !" répliqua Damon persuadé de ce qu'il disait, il semblait déterminé en plus.

-"J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne et encore moins de la tienne. Ton pardon tu peux l'avaler car il ne signifie rien pour moi" dit froidement Bonnie avant de se faire attraper par Damon. Il tenait la main de Bonnie dans la sienne, c'était à peine s'il allait la lui broyer !

-"Je n'abandonne pas ! La preuve nous allons partir encore plus loin de Mystic Falls vu que tu ne prends pas au sérieux mes menaces et mon pardon !" dit Damon en se retenant de crier au visage de la sorcière. A la place, il sortit de la chambre d'hôtel avec Bonnie qui essayait de s'en aller mais sans succès. D'un geste rapide et pas très tendre, Damon força Bonnie à entrer dans sa voiture, sur le siège passager avant de s'installer sur son propre siège et de démarrer la voiture. Le vampire ferma toutes les portières grâce au verrouillage des portes, comme ceci Bonnie ne s'enfuirait pas !

-"Ton attitude est celle d'un gamin !" dit Bonnie en ne mettant pas sa ceinture et en regardant Damon conduire comme un fou !

-"Ne commence pas Bonnie !" prévient Damon en changeant de sujet "J'ai déjà fait ce chemin et je peux te dire que c'était difficile d'en sortir."

-"Que veux-tu dire ? Quel chemin ?" demanda Bonnie en ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le vampire.

-"Le chemin de la dépression, du désespoir, de la fatigue morale et émotionnelle. Ce chemin est dangereux et te mène droit à des pensées noirs. Je suis passé par là mais quelqu'un est venue me tendre la main."

-"Oh épargne-moi Damon" se plaignit Bonnie en se pinçant le haut du nez et en fermant les yeux.

-"Non je ne vais pas t'épargner !" râla Damon. "Je vois bien que tu es perdue Bonnie ! Je veux t'aider alors laisse-moi faire !" supplia presque Damon.

-"Cette discussion est terminé !" en conclu Bonnie avant d'allumer la radio et de fermer les yeux. Si elle aurait pu continuer de lui infliger des anévrismes ou de l'envoyer sous les rails d'un train, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Avec la fichue amulette qu'il portait, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs comment se l'est-il procuré ?

-"Ton amulette, tu l'as eut ou ?" demanda Bonnie curieuse.

-"Une sorcière me l'as donné il y'a longtemps " répondit Damon.

Ok ! Maintenant le silence s'était installé entre les deux. Une fois de plus les pensées de Bonnie dérivées sur elle et sa vie devenue un chaos total. Cela l'énervait de l'admettre mais Damon avait raison. Elle avait des pensées noires !

-"Mon père ne m'as jamais aimé !" dit tout à coup Damon après 30 minutes de route mais aussi de silence. Il se doutait à quoi Bonnie pensait et il devait interrompre ce fil sinon cela allait mener au désastre. "Il à toujours préféré Stefan à moi. Ma rivalité avec lui a commencé dès ma naissance. Je lui en ai toujours voulu depuis sa naissance car quand il est né, notre mère est morte peu après." expliqua le vampire aux cheveux noirs "J'ai commencé à me mettre en compétition avec mon petit frère pour gagner l'affection de mon père et des proches de la famille. Cela n'a jamais fonctionné car Stefan était toujours le premier !" expliqua Damon avec un demi-sourire. Bonnie ne disait rien mais écoutait. C'était rare que Damon parle de son passé !

-"Puis il y'a eut Katherine et comme tu le sais, cette sale garce caché sous les traits d'une belle dame m'as rendu fou amoureux d'elle ainsi que mon frère. Elle nous as monté l'un contre l'autre et nous on n'a rien vu !" continua d'expliquer Damon avant d'accélérer d'un coup. Il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte car la voiture accélérait et ralentissait pour accélérer et ralentir encore et encore. " Puis Katherine nous as transformé en vampire, Stefan m'a fait compléter ma transformation en me forçant à boire du sang humain alors que je voulais mourir. Pendant 145 ans j'ai cherché un moyen pour libérer Katherine et la suite tu l'as connaît. Elena étant le doppelganger, je suis tombé dans l'image de Katherine mais une fois de plus je suis deuxième derrière mon beau, impressionnant, gentil frère Stefan !" dit vite fait Damon en passant les détails douloureux avec le tombeau et les 27 vampires à l'intérieur. "Bref, tous ça pour te dire que j'ai vécu l'enfer pendant une période, je me sentais mal et je n'avais personne pour me guider. Puis il y'a eut Sage !" Un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Damon en se rappelant de son amie vampire "Elle m'a aidé et m'a initié en quelque sorte. Elle était la même chose que Lexie pour Stefan !"

-"Tu ne souhaites pas revenir en arrière et de ne pas achever ta transformation en vampire ?" demanda Bonnie en plissant les yeux et en regardant Damon.

-"La moitié du temps je le souhaite" avoua Damon en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

-"Moi je le souhaite tout le temps car au moins j'aurais toujours ma grand-mère, ma mère et Caroline en tant qu'humaine !" dit Bonnie en glaçant un instant Damon qui sentit un point au cœur avant de se dire que c'était mérité.

-"Et moi je souhaite tout le temps de ne pas avoir Stefan comme frère, d'être enfin vu pour ce que je suis et qui je suis. J'en ai marre qu'on me colle l'étiquette numéro 2 au dos et j'en ai marre de devoir prendre les décisions qui causent du dommage à tout le monde !"

-"Si tu veux je peux te planter un pieu en bois en plein cœur !" dit Bonnie sérieuse.

-"Et moi je peux te fournir la corde " dit Damon aussi sérieux que Bonnie.

Bonnie ne dit rien mais considérait l'idée de Damon ! En finir avec sa vie misérable semblait une bonne décision en ce moment. En finir avec la fatigue, la haine, le mépris, la tristesse, le désespoir, la souffrance, la solitude, le malheur et le vide émotionnelle. A quoi servait sa vie si Bonnie n'expérimentait que ces choses là ?

La joie, le bonheur, les rires, l'amour, la liberté, l'euphorie, les rêves. Tout ça, Bonnie ne le ressentait plus depuis longtemps. A croire qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'une personne en haut avait jugé qu'elle n'était pas digne de vivre ces choses-là.

-"Passe-moi ton portable, je vais donner un coup de fil à Caroline" dit Bonnie après dix minutes de silence. "On peut s'arrêter dans cette ville pour aujourd'hui ?" questionna la sorcière sans attendre une réponse de Damon pour son portable. Le vampire aux yeux bleus soupira avant de faire un signe de tête. Il se gara plusieurs minutes plus tard sur le parking d'un hôtel qui se situait près d'un pont qui faisait au moins 50 mètres d'hauteurs. Sous ce pont se trouvait une ligne de chemin de fer! Des trains circulaient encore.

-"Le bruit des trains ne va pas te gêner ?" demanda Damon avant de recevoir un 'non' de la tête par sa sorcière. Le suceur de sang prit son portable de sa poche avant de l'allumer et d'entrer son code pin. Il tendit l'appareil juste après avoir effacé les 6 messages écrit d'Elena et les deux messages vocaux.

-"Merci" dit Bonnie de manière monotone.

-"Je te préviens, si tu appelles pour qu'on vienne te chercher. Nous partons vite dans une autre ville !" dit Damon en pointant son doigt vers Bonnie.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas !" rassura Bonnie de manière neutre avant de tourner le dos au vampire qui partit réserver une chambre grâce à sa compulsion. La jeune sorcière avait prit une décision dans la voiture. Une décision qui mettrait fin à ses souffrances, son vide affectif et émotionnel. Une décision légitime et réfléchie. Pour Bonnie, c'était la seule échappatoire à ce monde surnaturel qui l'avait privé d'une vie de famille potable, d'une vie normale de lycéenne, d'une vie ou le seul soucis et de savoir ce qu'on doit porter pour le bal de fin d'année, si son copain ne la trompe pas, de passer des moments entre amis et rigoler. Elle avait atteint sa limite, elle saturait et elle allait finir folle si elle ne faisait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sans dire au revoir à des personnes qui ont été là pour elle ! Elle se devait de leur dire au revoir ou adieu.

C'est cinq minutes de marche à pied qu'il avait fallu à Bonnie pour être sur le pont qui était fréquenté par des personnes âgés seulement. Les trains en dessous venaient et partaient. En tremblant, Bonnie prit le portable de Damon et chercha le numéro de Caroline.

-"Blondie !" dit tout haut Bonnie en voyant le surnom que donnait Damon à Caroline. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune métisse appuya sur le bouton appeler.

Première tonalité.

Deuxième tonalité

Troisième tonalité.

Quatrième tonalité.

Cinquième tonalité.

-'_Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Caroline Forbes. Veuillez laisser un message et je vous rappelle dès que possible. Bye, bye' _

-"Caroline, c'est Bonnie. » commença la sorcière en hésitant un petit moment avant de reprendre « J'appelle juste pour te dire que j'ai été très heureuse de te connaître et que tu es ma meilleure amie. Une personne sur qui j'ai pu compter jusqu'à la fin. Mon seul regret est de t'avoir repoussé quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi ! Toi et Matt êtes les seuls en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je vous aimes très fort mais ce n'est pas assez par rapport aux émotions qui me submergent et m'entraînent de plus en plus vers le fonds. » Expliqua la sorcière en laissant échapper une larme de ses yeux « Sache que je suis à bout et je ne peux plus supporter tout ce qui m'arrive. C'est pour cela que je n'attends pas de toucher le fond peu à peu. Je compte le toucher directement, c'est plus rapide et moins douloureux. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que Matt aussi. Quand à Stefan, ce n'est pas sa faute. Damon essaye de se repentir et je suis reconnaissante de ses efforts mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elena, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que l'Elena de mon enfance me manque. Je n'ai plus le temps pour le message vocale, alors, Adieu !" termina Bonnie juste à temps car le message aurait été trop long.

La jeune sorcière de 17 ans posa le portable de Damon à côté d'elle avant de toucher sa joue. Elle venait de sentir une goutte de pluie, puis une autre et encore une autre, on ne pouvait plus dire si elle pleurait. La belle métisse regarda le ciel pour voir qu'il était gris, les nuages n'étaient plus gris clair comme il y'a cinq minutes mais gris foncé. La pluie commençait à tomber doucement pour aller beaucoup plus fort et pour tomber en trombe sur Bonnie et les autres promeneurs du pont ! Les personnes âgées couraient pour rentrer chez eux ou trouver un abri, tout le monde partait sauf Bonnie.

Un sourire tordu apparut sur les lèvres de Bonnie qui regardait le ciel ! Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau trempés ainsi que ses vêtements. Elle souriait car elle trouvait que le temps s'accordait bien avec son humeur. Humeur noire, triste ! Pire qu'un 'no life'

Décidée et résignée, Bonnie soupira avant de regarder en face d'elle. Elle commença à passer une jambe au dessus de la petite barrière de sécurité implantée sur le pont et posa son pied sur le petit rebord. Elle fit la même chose avec l'autre jambe. Maintenant, la sorcière Bennett pouvait sentir le vent souffler fort en face d'elle, qu'il la plaqua légèrement contre la barrière de sécurité qu'elle tenait avec ses deux mains derrière son dos. Elle pouvait voir le vide et les rails des lignes de trains qui continuaient de venir et partir !

-"Il est temps d'en finir !" dit Bonnie en soufflant et en ne prenant plus la peine d'essuyer les centaines de gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage. Elle était trempée et son mascara avait coulé. La pluie semblait de plus en plus violente. On aurait même dit que la pluie l'a frappait ! Bonnie prit un grand bol d'air, ses derniers. Avant de commencer à compter mentalement.

-'3'

-'2'

-'1'

**Et c'est la N/A : Fin du chapitre 3 amies lectrices. Ce n'est toujours pas très joyeux cette histoire et elle ne le sera pas beaucoup. Je vous rassure, il y'aura des petits moments de joies ! **

**Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous mettre des extraits car je n'ai pas le temps et mon chapitre 4 est sur mon autre ordinateur ! **

**J'espère quand même avoir vos review pour vous mettre la suite encore plus vite. Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt ! **

**Kiss ! **

**(^-^) **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A : Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps ? Moi j'ai eut quelques soucis d'ordre médicale mais sa va mieux maintenant ! Désolé pour la longue attente les amies mais maintenant tout cela devrait aller mieux. Bref, je n'ai toujours pas assez de temps pour vous répondre et ça m'énerve car j'aime bien répondre à chacun moi lol. Sinon, j'ai fait une énorme boulette en disant que Bonnie était l'ancêtre d'Emily dans un chapitre comme le montre une certaine lectrice mais comme vous devez vous en douter, c'est Emily qui est l'ancêtre de Bonnie, en même temps je sais que vous avez comprit le principal. Je corrigerais dès que j'aurais le temps ! **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et l'histoire en favoris ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise et que vous comprenez par quoi Bonnie passe ! La suite risque de vous surprendre fortement. J'en dis pas plus ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 4 : Compréhension ! **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Précédemment**_

-"Il est temps d'en finir !" dit Bonnie en soufflant et en ne prenant plus la peine d'essuyer les centaines de gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage. On aurait même dit que la pluie l'a frappait ! Bonnie prit un grand bol d'air, ses derniers. Avant de commencer à compter mentalement.

-'3'

-'2'

-'1'

_**Maintenant : **_

Bonnie fit un pas en avant et sauta dans le vide tout en fermant ses yeux.

Elle se sentit partir mais elle ne sentit jamais sa chute ! Elle pouvait encore sentir la pluie qui se déchainait sur elle. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas sentir ses pieds sur la terre ferme mais elle pouvait sentir que son bras était maintenu par une forte poigne. Doucement, elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'elle avait ses pieds et son corps dans le vide, curieuse et intriguée, elle leva la tête pour voir une main d'homme blanche, la tenir fermement. Sur cette main, il y'avait une chevalière noire. A cet instant, Bonnie savait qu'il s'agissait de Damon. Prise de panique, Bonnie s'agita une peu plus dans le vide pour qu'il la lâche et qu'elle puisse terminer ce qu'elle avait commencée.

-"Ne bouge pas !" cria Damon furieux contre la sorcière qui gela face à la voix de Damon. "N'ose surtout pas bouger où je te tue !" prévient le vampire avec une voix plus que menaçante. Bonnie se demandait pendant un bref instant s'il avait comprit que ce qu'il avait dit était presque absurde !

-"Lâche-moi !" dit Bonnie la voix faible.

-"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?" hurla Damon qui semblait être allongé au sol avec une main passant à travers les barreaux pour tenir le bras de Bonnie. Le vampire était en mauvaise posture et il le savait. Il devait faire attention sinon Bonnie se retrouverait 50 mètres en dessous et complètement... Il ne fallait surtout pas y penser ! Le pire c'était qu'à cause de la pluie, il perdait sa prise sur Bonnie qui glissait de plus en plus. Il devait vite trouver quelque chose ! Réfléchissant à 200% le buveur de sang se releva doucement en forçant sa prise sur Bonnie qui criait de douleur. Sincèrement, Damon s'en foutait s'il lui faisait mal. Il préférait qu'elle se retrouve avec un bras cassé que morte !

-"Damon !" grogna Bonnie en fermant ses yeux.

Damon ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il était à présent debout et avait relevé Bonnie par la même occasion. Maintenant, leur main était bloquée par la barrière. Le vampire aux yeux bleus, avec son autre main de libre, prit l'autre bras de Bonnie avant de lâcher l'autre. De ce fait, la barrière ne les gênait plus.

-"C'est bientôt finit" dit Damon plus pour lui-même que la sorcière. L'arrogant vampire ramena Bonnie sur le bord du pont avant de la prendre par ses aisselles et de la soulever au dessus de la barrière pour ensuite la tenir contre lui fort, toujours sous la pluie et le vent. Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit que le jeune homme, utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour déguerpir de cet endroit au plus vite et l'amener à l'hôtel ou il avait réservé une chambre.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel et dans la chambre, Damon jeta sauvagement Bonnie sur le lit avant de la fusiller du regard ! Elle était trempé de la tête au pied et lui c'était pareil. Cependant, la jeune sorcière avait les yeux rouges et bouffi et le regardait avec crainte. Alors c'était vraiment ça! Bonnie avait voulu se suicider, ce n'était pas un accident.

-"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda tout à coup Damon la voix extrêmement froide qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il détestait de tout son être.

-"..." Bonnie ne répondait pas car un sentiment de honte l'envahit subitement. Il l'a jugeait et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Elle pouvait le voir sur son visage qu'il n'était pas content.

-"Tu vas me répondre, oui !" hurla Damon en faisant sursauter Bonnie sur le lit qui était à présent mouillé.

-"..."

Sous le silence de Bonnie, Damon soupira de frustration avant de prendre agressivement le bras de Bonnie et la lever du lit avec force. Il mit la sorcière en face de lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était choqué de sa réaction mais il s'en contrebalançait. "Dis-moi ce qui t'a prit bordel de merde !" cria le vampire, son visage proche de celui de Bonnie. Il lui faisait peur !

-"J..J..Je..." bégaya la jeune métisse incapable de prononcer le mot qui devait la délivrer de sa souffrance et de son vide.

-"T..T..Tu quoi ?" demanda Damon en faisant exprès de bégayer lui aussi pour montrer sa colère à cette idiote en face de lui.

-"J'EN AI MARRE !" cria Bonnie en s'extirpant de la prise de Damon et en le poussant. La sorcière avait des larmes sur son visage. Elle était étonnée de pouvoir encore pleurer à ce stade. "J'en ai marre" répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

-"Moi aussi j'en ai marre !" s'exclama Damon un peu plus calme.

-"On s'en fou de toi !" dit Bonnie en essuyant ses larmes. "Tu es un vampire et tu peux éteindre tes émotions !" expliqua Bonnie. "Et je dois te dire que j'envie cette habilité à pouvoir appuyer sur un bouton pour tout oublier" avoua la sorcière en regardant Damon comme si sa vie à lui était facile.

-"Oh mais ça peut s'arranger !" dit Damon "Comme ça tu veux pouvoir tout oublier hein !" dit-il en s'avançant vers la jeune métisse qui fit un oui de la tête. "Je vais t'aider dans ce cas !" rajouta le vampire avant de s'ouvrir le poignet et de forcer Bonnie à boire son sang. La belle sorcière se débâtait pour que Damon l'a laisse tranquille mais rien n'y faisait, il était trop fort pour elle ! Quand il l'a lâcha Bonnie se recula rapidement de lui.

-"Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire !" s'exclama la sorcière en colère.

-"Mais tu as dit que tu aimerais avoir l'option de tout effacer quand bon te semble, et c'est donc la meilleure solution !" dit Damon en se dirigeant vers la sorcière pour lui tordre le cou. Bonnie fit rapidement demi-tour avant de courir vers la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Cependant, Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour la bloquer avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la retourner pour que le dos de la sorcière soit contre sa poitrine.

-"Ne fait pas ça !" supplia Bonnie. Il était vraiment un beau salopard pour oser faire ça !

-"Pourquoi ! Tu voulais te suicider Bonnie." dit Damon en faisant frissonner Bonnie. Elle n'aimait pas ce mot. "Etre un vampire, c'est avoir une partie de soi qui meurt. Tu peux en retirer les avantages pour oublier ta peine, ta douleur, ta souffrance, tout ça en appuyant sur un petit bouton" expliqua Damon en chuchotant à l'oreille de Bonnie.

-"Je-ne-veux-pas-être-un-vampire" articula Bonnie aussi froidement que possible. D'un seul coup elle fut poussée par Damon.

-"Et le suicide est la meilleure solution !" dit le vampire ironique.

-"J'en ai marre de me sentir vide et de ne pas être heureuse Damon !" finit par dire Bonnie "Je n'en peux plus d'être le souffre-douleur et de voir tout les gens que MOI j'aime, mourir. Je ne veux pas attendre que mon père soit le prochain sur la liste. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu le transformes en vampire ou que tu le tues !" Continua la sorcière une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre serré.

-"Tu te sens vide ?" demanda Damon.

-"Oui, vide, je ne ressens presque plus rien de positif !" confirma la métisse en colère.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie avant de lui flanquer une gifle en plein visage. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa force de vampire et n'avait pas frappé fort mais c'était le geste qui faisait tout ! Bonnie, elle, était choquée. Damon l'avait frappé. Il l'avait giflé. Un sentiment de honte et d'humiliation vint la submerger. La seconde suivante, c'est Damon qui se prit une méga gifle en plein visage.

-"Pour qui tu te prends ?" hurla Bonnie en rage. "Ne t'avises pas de lever la main sur moi à nouveau ou je peux te dire que ton amulette ne vas pas te protéger longtemps, sale ordure ! Un projectile en bois du genre un pieu et tu es mort ! " hurla la sorcière en colère, furieuse mais aussi soulagée ? Tiens c'était bizarre, pourquoi elle se sentait bien en ayant frappé cet idiot ?

-"Je l'ai fait car tu le mérites !" dit Damon en se touchant la joue droite. "Tu n'as été qu'une égoïste et une lâche. Ceux qui se suicident sont tous des lâches et tu en es une petite Bennett" dit le vampire avec un sourire satisfait. "En fait tu fais la honte de ta lignée en ce moment même, j'en suis sûr." continua Damon en savant que Bonnie allait être blessée et pire qu'en colère et furieuse. Il voulait juste que ces mots l'a fassent réagir, il voulait simplement qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite.

-"Je ne suis pas lâche" se défendit Bonnie énervé par les paroles de Damon.

-"Que penserait mamy Grams de toi ?" demanda Damon d'un ton moqueur. Ce qui lui valut une énorme gifle sur son autre joue.

-"Je t'interdis de parler de ma grand-mère !" gronda la jeune métisse.

-"Elle doit être déçue et sacrément honteuse de sa petite-fille." continua le vampire en recevant une autre gifle et à la même joue.

-"Tais-toi !" prévient Bonnie les poings serrés.

-"Tu sais quoi petite sorcière ?" demanda Damon avec un demi-sourire "Je suis sûre que Matt, Caroline, ton père et Elena t'en auraient voulu pour ton geste stupide."

-"LA FERME" hurla Bonnie en donnant un coup de poing à Damon. Elle avait mal mais elle s'en foutait car à chaque fois qu'elle tapait Damon, elle se sentait bien.

-"Le pire et je dois l'avouer, c'est que tu aurais eut la réputation de lâche par tout le monde. Tu ne serais même pas morte en héroïne malgré tout ce que tu as fait. Tout le monde aurait prit pitié de toi !"

-"Ta gueule" cria Bonnie avant de se diriger vers Damon et marteler sa poitrine de coup de poing, de griffes. Bonnie se défoulait sur le vampire et à chaque coup porté, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait relaxé. Le vampire se laissait faire car il savait que Bonnie en avait grand besoin.

-"Et au fond tu m'aurais fait beaucoup de mal à moi aussi" admit Damon pendant que Bonnie continuait à le frapper tout en pleurant. "Tu aurais fait mal à tout le monde" dit une dernière fois Damon. Au fil des minutes, les coups de Bonnie étaient de plus en plus faibles et de moins en moins nombreux. Finalement, la sorcière arrêta de frapper Damon pour pleurer contre sa poitrine en tenant sa veste en cuir trempée. Damon referma ses bras autour de Bonnie pour la consoler.

-"Je veux ressentir quelque chose Damon ! Je veux sentir la joie, le bonheur et tout ce qui va avec ! Je veux me sentir vivante" admit Bonnie en se détachant légèrement du vampire et en le regardant avec des yeux suppliant.

-"Q..Quoi ?" demanda Damon en n'ayant peur de ne pas avoir bien comprit ce que Bonnie disait, non, ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

-"Je veux me sentir vivante !" répéta Bonnie avant de prendre Damon par le col et de le baisser vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur lui. Ce n'était pas la peine de dire que Damon était paumé et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Bonnie était en train de l'embrasser! Sa sorcière qui lui en voulait à mort était en train de l'embrasser! La même sorcière qui deux minutes plus tôt lui flanquait des gifles et des coups de poing à gogo. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? La repousser ou alors en profiter ? Car il était sûr qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas de si tôt, voir jamais !

_-"Embrasse-là, elle le veut !" dit une voix dans la tête à Damon. _

**-"Non tu ne dois pas faire ça ou elle te tuera !" dit une autre voix qui semblait la plus raisonnable. **

_-"Elle en a besoin et toi aussi, vous serez tout les deux satisfait !" dit la voix qui n'était pas celle de la raison. Pas du tout. _

**-"Elle va le regretter et tu vas en baver pendant les 80 années à suivre !" dit la voix de la raison. **

_-"Réfléchis, tu as l'amulette, plus d'anévrisme, plus de brûlure, elle ne peut pas te faire mal, tu peux esquiver les projectiles qu'elle t'envoie!"_

**-"Oui mais tu vas blesser ses sentiments et avoue que tu l'aimes bien au fond et que tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait" **

_-"Tu vas la blesser si tu lui refuses ce qu'elle veut !" _

Damon avait très envie d'écouter la voix la plus déraisonnable mais la voix de la raison avait de bon arguments. Il se souciait de Bonnie, il ne le faisait pas voir mais il se souciait d'elle. Voilà pourquoi en premier lieu il voulait son pardon. Là, il ne savait pas quoi faire !

-"Damon" chuchota Bonnie en sentant le vampire pétrifié et ne faisant aucun mouvement. Au son de son prénom le vampire finit par craquer. Il encadra le visage de Bonnie avec ses mains et mit plus de pression sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Il embrassa Bonnie avec force et brutalité, il ne faisait que répondre à la sorcière qui elle aussi était brutale. C'est elle, qui demanda l'accès entre les lèvres de Damon avec sa langue, le vampire ne perdit pas une seconde et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à Bonnie d'approfondir le baiser qui devenait urgent. Leur langue se touchaient et semblaient danser ensemble. Bonnie laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'égo de Damon et autre chose.

-"Bonnie, tu vas le regretter !" prévient Damon quand elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour prendre une bouffée d'air.

-"Non, je ne vais pas le regretter" dit Bonnie en plaçant des petits baisers sur le visage de Damon, sur son cou et derrière son oreille. Elle était très entreprenante et Damon n'aurait jamais cru ça de la gentille petite Bonnie. Il était plus que chaud à présent malgré les vêtements mouillés. Avec la phrase de Bonnie, Damon se sentit en sécurité et décida de plonger dans le désir et l'envie qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. A son tour, il déposa des petits baisers sur le visage de Bonnie, ses joues et son cou. Bonnie mit sa tête en arrière pour donner beaucoup plus d'accès à son cou et fermait les yeux pour savourer le moment de plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle était loin d'imaginer ça ce matin ou les précédents jours ! Mais honnêtement, Bonnie en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de sentir un peu de plaisir.

Rapidement, Bonnie rouvrit ses yeux et enleva la veste de Damon qui tomba par terre, elle s'empressa de lui retirer sa chemise noire. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de déboutonner les boutons un par un, non, elle déchira sauvagement la chemise noire du vampire qui souriait avant de déchirer la chemise noire de Bonnie qui se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Bonnie prit à nouveau les lèvres de Damon dans un baiser endiablé auquel Damon en avait le contrôle. Pendant, ce baiser, Bonnie défit la ceinture de Damon et déboutonna la pression du pantalon du vampire ainsi que la brayette. La sorcière entreprit aussi d'enlever son pantalon mais elle fut arrêter par les mains de Damon qui voulait le faire. Le vampire de 145 ans s'agenouilla par terre tout en faisant descendre le pantalon de Bonnie qui leva une jambe et l'autre pour enlever la matière en jean, les ballerines de la sorcière étaient déjà enlevées. Damon abaissa son propre pantalon après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. De ce fait, les deux étaient en sous-vêtement.

Bonnie fut la première à caresser la poitrine musclée de Damon qui souriait avant de coller Bonnie à lui. La sorcière mit ses mains derrière le cou de Damon avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier. Elle pouvait le sentir ! Et cela l'excitait encore plus. Elle passait sa main sur les cheveux de Damon pendant que ce dernier l'embrassait sur les lèvres avec ardeur et passion. Inconsciemment Bonnie se frottait contre le vampire et créait encore plus de friction. Avec sa vitesse de vampire, Damon amena Bonnie sur le lit, il était au dessus d'elle et la regardait. Il pouvait voir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux et cela le faisait sourire.

D'un geste rapide, il arracha le soutien-gorge de Bonnie qui fit un petit cri. Un cri de surprise. Mais les cris de Bonnie n'étaient bientôt que des gémissements de plaisirs et de pur bonheur face aux soins de Damon. Après, quelques minutes ou Damon c'était concentré sur la partie haute de Bonnie, il enleva son boxer et la petite culotte de Bonnie pour enfin donner à eux deux, la libération dont ils avaient besoin ! Cependant, Damon se détacha de Bonnie une dernière fois avant de demander.

-"Ta dernière chance de me demander d'arrêter, je suis au bord de la folie et après je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter du tout !" murmura Damon en embrassant le bout du nez de Bonnie.

-"Continues" ordonna Bonnie la voix remplie de désir.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Damon qui ne fit qu'un avec Bonnie 20 secondes après ! Bonnie n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire peut-être, c'était : paradis !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**10 heures après le message de Bonnie :**

Caroline était en mode panique ! Elle venait tout juste d'écouter le message vocale de Bonnie et si Caroline avait bien comprit, son amie allait se suicider. Bonnie allait se suicider !

C'était hyper grave et Caroline s'en voulait. Elle aurait du mieux faire avec la mère de Bonnie. Si Abby serait toujours présente, peut-être que Bonnie n'aurait jamais eut cette idée, stupide, débile de se pendre, ou de se bourrer de médicament ou d'autres options possible pour se suicider ! Puis si Caroline avait décroché au lieu de se bécoter avec Tyler, elle aurait pu dire quelque chose à Bonnie pour la dissuader de faire n'importe quoi. Caroline comprenait que c'était difficile pour Bonnie en ce moment mais elle était là pour Bonnie ! Elle était là pour elle et cela faisait mal à Caroline de voir que ce n'était pas suffisant pour Bonnie. Que ce n'était pas suffisant pour se raccrocher à la vie !

-"Décroche Damon !" dit Caroline en recomposant le numéro du vampire. Car c'était avec le portable de Damon que Bonnie avait appelé.

_-"Salut, vous êtes sur le répondeur du sexy Damon Salvatore, frère de Saint-Stefan. Laissez un message et si c'est pour un plan à trois, donne-moi les mensuration de ta poitrine et celle de ta copine !" _

-"Idiot !" cria Caroline avant de raccrocher. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" se demanda la blonde en se mordant la lèvre. Et s'il était trop tard ? Et si Bonnie était déjà au ciel ? A cette pensée, le cœur de Caroline se serra et des larmes étaient prêtes à couler sur ses joues. Caroline n'aurait même pas pu lui dire un mot ! Rien.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Stefan en sortant du Grill et en voyant Caroline faire les cents pas sur le parking.

-"Bonnie a appelé avec le portable de Damon et m'a laissé un message super flippant" expliqua Caroline avec sa voix qui tremblait. "Elle m'a dit adieu et à Matt aussi !" continua Caroline en tremblant de tout son corps ce coup-ci. "Je crois qu'elle s'est suicidé" termina la blonde avant d'éclater en sanglot total. Stefan s'approcha vite de Caroline pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Il était sous le choc ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il se sentait mal. Pour lui c'était impossible, Bonnie n'avait pas pu faire ceci ! Elle était une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il avait rencontrées depuis qu'il était un vampire. Bonnie ne se serait jamais abaissée à quelque chose d'aussi lâche et désespérée ? Non ?

-"Elle, elle m'a dit adieu, Stefan !" pleura Caroline dans les bras du vampire. "Elle à dit aussi que ce n'était pas ta faute !" rajouta la blonde en se sentant faible.

-"Mais c'est ma faute !" dit Stefan en caressant le dos de Caroline. S'il ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait pu sauver sa mère et elle ne se serait jamais suicidée, mais d'un côté, Elena serait morte mais maintenant, c'était Bonnie qui était morte !

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Elena en regardant Stefan et Caroline en plissant légèrement les yeux. Caroline et Stefan se détachèrent et regardèrent la brunette qui avait bouclé ses cheveux.

-"Bonnie est morte !" annonça Caroline en regardant bien les traits d'Elena pour voir sa réaction. Il n'y'avait ni de la surprise et ni de confusion.

-"Elle s'est suicidé !" dit Stefan en baissant sa tête "et c'est à cause de moi et Damon !" rajouta le cadet des Salvatore.

-"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, la sorcière Bennett avait ses pieds dans le vide à 50 mètres d'hauteur pendant que Damon la tenait par le bras !" dit Elena avec un sourire satisfait." Je pensais que Damon avait envie de la jeter dans le vide pour qu'elle tombe sur la voie ferré et se fasse écrasé par un train" termina la brunette.

-"Katherine !" dit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Quoi, vous m'avez encore prit pour la cruche d'Elena ?" demanda cette dernière avec un sourire mielleux !

-"Tu as vu Damon et Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline avec de l'espoir dans sa voix.

-"Pourquoi je te répondrais ?" demanda Katherine en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-"Répond-lui Katherine !" ordonna Stefan tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Je gagne quoi en échange ?" questionna Katherine en arrêtant de jouer avec ses cheveux et en s'approchant de Stefan. "Un baiser de ta part"

-"Le droit de ne pas t'en prendre une dans la gueule !" répondit Caroline en se retenant de montrer les crocs.

-"Oh mais c'est quel à du caractère la petite Caroline !" sourit Katherine avant d'afficher un ton sérieux. "J'ai vu Damon et Bonnie au Tennessee, il pleuvait il semblait que Damon remontait Bonnie d'un pont. La seconde suivante, ils n'étaient plus là !" expliqua d'un coup Katherine.

-"Il l'a sauvé !" s'exclama Caroline en sautant sur place et en essuyant ses larmes "Bonnie est toujours vivante alors !" Elle était soulagée et elle se sentait revivre. Elle avait vraiment eut peur pour Bonnie mais maintenant c'était réglé. Damon n'allait pas la laisser mourir avant qu'elle ne lui a pardonné. Merci à Damon d'avoir fait une bonne action pour Bonnie ! Merci à lui.

Stefan soupirait de soulagement et lui aussi remerciait son frère. Pour un coup qui ne foirait pas ! Le cadet des Salvatore allait sauter dans les bras de son frère pour avoir sauvé Bonnie. C'était exagéré bien sûr mais Stefan coulait simplement montrer son soulagement. Stefan avait toujours une chance de dire à Bonnie tout ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son comportement déplorable.

-"Pourquoi Damon est en voyage avec Bonnie ? demanda Katherine toujours aussi curieuse. "Ils sont tombés amoureux et fuient Elena qui veux briser le couple pour avoir et Stefan et Damon ?" continua la brune machiavéliquement.

-"Damon veut se faire pardonner pour avoir transformé la mère de Bonnie en vampire «expliqua Caroline.

-"Il à kidnappé Bonnie pour qu'elle lui pardonne et tant qu'elle ne le fait pas, il l'emmène loin de Mystic Falls." continua Stefan en voulant au plus vite terminer la conversation.

-"Waouh, il est déterminé le grand Salvatore" dit Katherine avec un sourire au coin "Il semble bien aimé Bonnie pour vouloir à tout prix son pardon. Elena n'est pas trop jalouse que son Damon se retrouve en tête-à-tête avec la sorcière Bennett ?" Katherine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des sous-entendus à Stefan. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'Elena avait un coup de foudre pour Damon et qu'elle le délaissait lui ! Au moins, Katherine allait peut-être récupérer son Stefan.

-"Ce n'est pas tes oignons !" dit Stefan en serrant la mâchoire. Il avait clairement vu que Katherine essayait de l'embrouiller. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à s'embrouiller car il était vrai qu'Elena semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Damon en ce moment. La preuve, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de le comprendre ou de l'aider quand il se sentait coupable par rapport à Bonnie. Non, elle cherchait après Damon ! Heureusement que Caroline était ici pour l'aider. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Lexie et il était heureux de pouvoir revivre une amitié aussi forte avec Caroline.

-"Soit pas si grognon Stef" dit Katherine en caressant la joue du vampire mâle.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en ville ?" demanda une voix qui avait le même timbre que Katherine.

Caroline, Stefan se retournèrent pour voir ce coup-ci Elena. Katherine se rapprocha de Stefan et fit un sourire suffisant à Elena.

-"Je viens aux nouvelles et dire bonjour à mon Stefan !" dit la brune bouclé. "Tu n'y vois pas un inconvénient j'espère ?" demanda la belle vampiresse. "Oh et puis je m'en tape complètement si ma présence ici te gêne et que tu te sens menacé !" enchaîna Katherine en se retirant de Stefan pour faire face à Elena.

-"Klaus est encore ici !" dit Elena avec un sourire "Je serais toi, je me ferais discrète et je ferais attention à comment je parle à certaine personnes qui sont susceptibles d'aller voir Klaus et lui annoncer ton retour en ville" menaça Elena fière.

Katherine s'approcha d'Elena pendant que Caroline et Stefan regardaient prudemment la scène. "Tu essaies de m'imiter en prenant ce ton de peste ?" demanda Katherine "Puis d'abord, tu ne seras jamais moi ! Tu resteras qu'une pâle copie inférieure et sans caractère !" termina Katherine avant de faire un clin d'œil à Elena et de partir à vitesse de vampire vers Stefan et de lui donner un bisou sur la joue pour partir aussi vite !

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?" demanda Elena en s'approchant de Stefan et Caroline.

"Nous dire qu'elle avait vu Damon et Bonnie ensemble !" dit Caroline "Et pour jouer avec tes nerfs et récupérer Stefan !" rajouta la blonde avant de partir. Caroline ne voulait pas parler de la tentative de suicide de Bonnie et du sauvetage de Damon. Cela inquiéterait d'avantage Elena qui allait certainement se lancer à la recherche des deux ! Caroline le lui raconterait plus tard ou mieux, Bonnie allait le leur dire ! "Stefan tu viens ?" demanda Caroline.

Stefan fit un signe de tête et commença à faire deux pas mais la voix d'Elena le stoppa. "Quoi ?" demanda le vampire.

-"Il faut que je te parle et c'est très important !" dit Elena en prenant un air désolé.

A cet instant et face à cette moue, Stefan et Caroline comprirent qu'Elena avait fait un choix et que Stefan allait en récolter le négatif ! Caroline regarda Stefan qui lui fit un signe de tête. La jeune blonde partit du parking du Grill pour laisser Elena avec Stefan.

-"Je t'écoute Elena !" dit Stefan avec beaucoup de mal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Bonnie veut couche avec Damon (O-o) Inattendu comme réaction n'est-ce pas ? Damon est celui qui lui brise sa vie et elle couche avec lui ! Elle est plus que perdue la petite Bennett mais en même temps comme elle le dit, elle à besoin de ressentir quelque chose. **

**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Le suivant arrive ce week-end normalement. **

**Merci de votre lecture ! **

**Bisous et bonne semaine ! **

**(^-^) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nanak :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir, surtout qu'en ce moment je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'espère que la suite va te plaire._

**Marie :** _La suite arrive aujourd'hui, elle va remettre beaucoup de chose en question_.

**Mehr03:** _Thank you again for your review ! Yeah, the idea of Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson taking notes from me or other Bamon authors is very great but I guess I can dream lol._

**Stephtvdiaries:** _Oui c'est surprenant et rapide le fait que Bonnie couche avec Damon, et ce chapitre va le montrer, dans les réflexions de la sorcière qui se rends compte à quel point elle à perdu le contrôle. Elena ne le saura pas encore mais quand elle l'apprendra elle posera un dilemme à Damon ! Merci beaucoup de ta review._

**Johanne :** _Merci de ton commentaire :-) Comme d'habitude j'ai bien aimé le lire. Je ne peux pas te garantir que Bonnie tombe amoureuse de Damon dans ce chapitre mdr._

**Guest :** _Merci pour la review ! Bonnie comprends une chose dans ce chapitre « La revanche n'est qu'une perte d'énergie et de temps, elle est mieux que Damon en ne voulant pas faire souffrir une personne qui lui as fait du mal » Comme Caroline en fait quand elle devient vampire et qu'elle se souvient de Damon qui as abusé d'elle. J'avoue avoir été rapide en relisant tout le début de mon histoire, c'est vrai, cela vient peut-être de mon manque d'inspiration à ce moment._

**Salom :** _Oui ce n'est pas romantique et fleur bleue lol ! Tu vas être soulagée pour ce chapitre hé hé. Merci encore pour les reviews._

**Melle Anonymous **_**:**__ Merci pour ta review (^-^) En fait j'ai été un peu rapide avec Bonnie qui couche avec Damon mais j'avais eut une panne d'inspiration à ce moment et je me suis dit que pour bien montrer qu'elle voulait ressentir quelque chose de positif, elle allait tenter de retrouver au moins le plaisir charnel lol. _

**Jayanthi :** _Merci pour la review et tes encouragements -) Je suis contente de te voir sur cette histoire. Elena dans ma fic est… Elena lol_ !

**Bamon56 :** _Yep, yep merci beaucoup _

**Myriam :** _Merci de ton opinion, je suis contente que tu adores ! _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était assis au bord du lit, la tête dans ses mains !

Il faisait déjà jour car il était déjà 10h00 du matin. Cela faisait une heure que le vampire était dans cette position. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi avait-il cédé ?

Comment Bonnie allait réagir à son réveil ?

Allait-il mourir aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer ?

Tant de questions auxquelles Damon avait du mal à répondre. Les réponses allaient bientôt venir car le vampire sentait que Bonnie était en train de se réveiller. Le buveur de sang n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déguerpir au plus vite, de mettre des lentilles de couleur marron, se teindre les cheveux en brun et partir en Europe. C'est vrai quoi, il avait fait l'amour avec Bonnie Bennett ! Il avait embrassé la sorcière et plus ! Pourtant, il pouvait parier qu'elle le détestait de tout son être pour tout ce qui lui a fait. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé hier ! Il avait beau se rejouer la scène des millions de fois dans sa tête, Bonnie lui donnait toujours la permission d'aller plus loin, c'était même elle qui le voulait !

Mais il était trop bête de croire une seule seconde que Bonnie n'allait rien regretter le lendemain ! C'est vrai, elle n'était pas bien dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours, elle était vulnérable et fragile. Ce qui voulait donc dire que Damon avait quand même profité d'elle, de son état de faiblesse. Maintenant, elle n'allait jamais lui pardonner, Damon pouvait aller se chercher un pieu en bois et se le planter dans le cœur tout de suite pour éviter la colère monstre de Bonnie.

Oui, il allait faire ça, c'était préférable !

Damon se leva du lit, il était en boxer pendant que Bonnie était toute nue sous le drap fin. La jeune sorcière bougeait de plus en plus et son cœur battait plus rapidement. Trop tard, le vampire ne pouvait plus fuir maintenant, elle allait le tuer dans d'atroce souffrance. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne retrouvait pas son amulette, il l'avait enlevé et jeté dans la pièce. Damon avait cherché ce matin mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Bonnie allait lui brûler ses bijoux !

-"Damon !" entendit murmurer le vampire qui se glaça en entendant la voix confuse de la sorcière. Son heure était arrivé ! Après 145 ans sur cette terre, il allait enfin trouver le repos éternel ou l'enfer ! C'était plus probable qu'il aille en enfer. Doucement, le vampire fit demi-tour pour regarder Bonnie qui le regardait. Elle était assise sur le lit avec le drap autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité.

-"Bonjour Bonnie, comment tu vas ?" demanda Damon nerveux "Moi je vais bien, je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux tu peux me rejoindre" proposa le vampire avant de se mordre la langue et de se traiter d'idiot, il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, elle allait exploser de colère sinon. "Euh, je veux dire, tu peux y'aller maintenant et moi après ou alors l'inverse "se rattrapa le jeune homme en donnant un demi-sourire nerveux. Bonnie regardait Damon bizarrement avant de lui donner un sourire, ce qui rendait Damon encore plus nerveux et surtout confus.

-"Je préfère la prendre seule et après toi !" répondit enfin la sorcière tout en regardant le torse de Damon et en rougissant. Il était magnifique. Hier, elle avait passé un agréable moment avec le vampire et elle n'allait pas le nier. Elle n'avait pas ressentit un désir aussi intense depuis longtemps. La seule chose que Bonnie regrettait c'était son comportement enfantin et surtout impatient. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle n'avait pas eut tout son cerveau pour supplier Damon de coucher avec elle. Elle le détestait mais elle avait fait l'amour avec lui ?! C'était incompréhensible, tout se passait trop vite !

-« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda tout à coup Damon, en sentant bien que la sorcière était en conflit.

-"Je me sens super bien et je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis un long moment" avoua Bonnie en se levant du lit avec le drap autour d'elle. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir au vampire en face d'elle "Grâce à toi en plus !" sourit la sorcière en s'approchant de Damon qui tremblait de l'intérieur. C'était absurde, il n'avait pas peur d'elle quand même !

-"Grâce à moi !" répéta bêtement le vampire Salvatore.

-"Bien oui, je me suis sentie épanouie et vivante." continua Bonnie en avouant tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec Damon hier. "J'ai vraiment eut l'impression de voler et d'être en extase et Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin" expliqua la jeune métisse en regardant Damon dans les yeux. "J'ai tellement honte d'avoir voulu mettre fin à mes jours" finit-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ai prit conscience d'une chose ! » continua la belle métisse « Même quand tout te semble perdu, il y'a toujours une lueur d'espoir et une étincelle de bonheur qui t'attends »

Damon avait la bouche grande ouverte ! Il était en train de rêver ou Bonnie lui disait qu'elle avait adoré ce qu'ils avaient fait hier ? Avait-elle vraiment dit qu'elle était en extase totale et qu'elle se sentait vivre ? Avait-elle retrouvé le goût à la vie grâce à lui ? Lui avait-il donné cette lueur d'espoir dont elle parlait ?

-"Damon ?" appela Bonnie tout en passant une main devant le visage du jeune et beau vampire.

-"Oui ?" demanda Damon en sortant de ses pensées.

-"Tu regrettes ?" demanda tristement Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr que non !" s'empressa de dire le vampire avec un sourire "C'est juste que je croyais que tu allais me tuer pour ça et me faire revivre pour me tuer à nouveau" expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-"C'est moi qui t'as fait des avances et qui à commencé !" fit remarquer Bonnie en se sentant rougir "Je le voulais vraiment. C'est vrai que le choix du partenaire était bizarre mais c'est comme ça, j'en avais envie et avec toi. En fait, j'en avais le plus besoin !" tenta d'expliquer Bonnie en jouant avec ses mains. " Puis tu es vraiment..."

-"Magnifique, performant, sensationnelle, orgasmique" se vanta Damon tout en prenant une mèche des cheveux de Bonnie.

-"Mouais" dit Bonnie en se souvenant des nombreux orgasmes qu'elle avait eut.

Un long silence entre Damon et Bonnie s'installa. Bonnie semblait réfléchir à quelque chose pendant que Damon souriait pour aucune raison.

-"C'était génial et tout mais c'était la première et dernière fois !" dit Bonnie en se reculant de Damon qui baissa d'un coup sa main.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Damon en plissant les yeux.

-"Parce que tu vas avoir Elena dans peu de temps et que je ne veux pas que tout se complique !" expliqua Bonnie en apercevant l'incompréhension du vampire aux cheveux de couleur charbon. "Tu es conscient qu'Elena à de fort sentiments pour toi, tu en as pour elle et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle vienne vers toi. Je pense même qu'à notre retour, elle se jettera sur toi !" finit Bonnie en cherchant ses vêtements.

-"Comment tu peux le savoir ?" demanda Damon avec de l'espoir dans sa voix. Elena allait le choisir !

-"Cela se voit dans ses yeux et cela s'entends dans ses paroles. Je ne veux que personne sache pour nous deux, enfin ce qui est arrivé. Sinon, tout deviendrait compliqué entre Elena et toi puis Elena et moi. C'est déjà compliqué entre nous deux car j'ai encore du mal à gérer pour ma mère, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de drame ou sinon je risque vraiment de me tuer et pour de bon !" plaisanta la sorcière.

L'humour noir n'était pas son fort ! « Puis les relations basés sur le sexe sont malsaines et risquent de finir très mal ! Puis je te déteste Damon ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec toi que nous sommes amis ! En fait, je crois que j'aurais pu le faire avec un inconnu qui était potable physiquement ! » Avoua la sorcière en se sentant sale rien qu'à le dire. C'est vrai en plus, c'est parce que Damon était là ! Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été là, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Comme si elle était une traînée. Cette pensé lui fit mal au cœur et lui fit prendre conscience à quel point elle avait été faible. D'un côté, heureusement que c'était Damon.

-"Waouh ! » S'exclama le Vampire presque blessé par les propos de Bonnie ! La Sainte Bennett ne l'était pas vraiment ! « C'est la première fois qu'on m'utilise comme un objet sexuel et qu'on me jette juste après ! D'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça! Mon ego en prends un sacré coup mais je comprends tout ce que tu viens de me dire et je vais en faire abstraction ! » dit Damon tout en faisant un signe de tête. Au fond de lui, Damon était quand même triste de devoir s'abstenir avec Bonnie. La nuit d'hier était sensationnelle et magnifique. Mieux qu'avec Rose, Andy ou Caroline ! Mais peut-être pas aussi bien qu'avec Elena. En fait, cela ne sera jamais aussi bien qu'avec Elena car cette dernière, il l'a voulait à lui depuis deux ans maintenant.

-"Alors ça marche ?" demanda Bonnie en tendant sa main vers le vampire.

-"ça marche" dit Damon en prenant la main de Bonnie et en la secouant doucement.

-"Merci Damon !" rajouta la sorcière en regardant bien les yeux du vampire "C'est assez ironique de penser que tu es celui qui m'as détruit mais aussi celui qui m'aide !" dit sérieusement la sorcière.

-"Je suis quelqu'un de paradoxal" sourit Damon en de s'approcher de Bonnie et d'embrasser son front mais la sorcière se recula. Le contact était à nouveau interdit apparemment.

-"On peut retourner à Mystic Falls maintenant ?" demanda la sorcière en allant dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel suivit de Damon.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pardonné ?" demanda Damon en entrant dans la baignoire et en fermant le rideau spécial. Il enleva son boxer et le jeta sur le sol avant d'allumer l'eau.

-"Je te pardonne mais sache que je n'oublie pas Damon" dit Bonnie en entrant dans la douche et en se dépêchant. « Une fois à Mystic Falls, on s'ignore et on ne se parle plus, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille pour de bon ! »

-« Mais » protesta Damon en voulant sortir de la baignoire mais il s'arrêta à la dernière seconde en entendant Bonnie lui dire d'une voix assez agressive.

-« Tu voulais mon pardon et tu l'as eut Damon ! »

-"Nous reprendrons la route demain pour Mystic Falls" dit Damon en s'aspergeant de gel douche tout en perdant sa bonne humeur. Oui, il avait enfin le pardon de Bonnie mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait vraiment le rayer de sa vie comme elle le lui avait dit au début. Bonnie lui avait dit tellement de fois qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec lui mai à chaque fois, elle revenait !

-"Merci encore une fois Damon !" dit Bonnie avant de se rincer et de sortir de la douche. Elle n'avait pas mouillé ses cheveux car ils étaient propres. Rapidement, la sorcière se sécha et s'habilla !

Damon sortit 5 minutes plus tard de la douche avec une serviette drapé autour de sa taille. Bonnie se coiffait les cheveux tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle pouvait voir Damon avec sa serviette. Il était beau, il ne fallait pas mentir et le fait de revoir cette poitrine lui faisait penser à leurs ébats. C'était incroyable mais Bonnie se sentait mieux grâce à lui. L'avoir frappé violemment pendant un bon cinq minutes et ensuite lui sauté dessus l'avait vidé de toute sa rage, sa colère, sa frustration et son désespoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère. Cependant, une chose était sûre, elle ne l'aimait pas !

Non !

Le sexe d'hier était simplement un moyen de se libérer.

-"Ce soir je te mène dans un restaurant au bord d'une base nautique !" dit Damon en mettant un nouveau boxer et son jean noir et en sortant Bonnie de ses pensées.

-"Ah bon !" dit étonnée Bonnie en se retournant pour le regarder directement.

-"Oui, un ami tient ce petit restaurant et je suis sur qu'il lui restera une table pour deux !" dit Damon en mettant sa chemise noir et en se mettant derrière Bonnie. C'était dingue mais il avait une incroyable envie de lui caresser la nuque et d'embrasser son cou.

-"Un ami ?" demanda Bonnie en se concentrant sur ce que disait Damon.

-"Oh, un ancien ennemi devenu ami" dit Damon tout en faisant un clin d'œil et en partant de la salle de bain pour trouver ses chaussures.

Bonnie soupira avant de mettre une main sur son front. Elles étaient loin ses pensées noires maintenant ! Tout ce dont à quoi elle aspirait maintenant, c'était de rentrer à Mystic Falls et reprendre sa vie en main. Se reconstruire émotionnellement. Ne plus perdre le contrôle et devenir forte. Redevenir la Bonnie Bennett avec le pouvoir, la force de caractère et la joie de vivre. Etre Bonnie Bennett et ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Donc tu as choisit mon frère ?" demanda Stefan en regardant Elena qui avait la tête baissé.

-"Je t'aime beaucoup Stefan mais je me suis aperçue que j'aime Damon encore plus !" répondit la jeune brune en jouant avec sa manche droite.

-"Depuis combien de temps ?" interrogea Stefan en léchant ses lèvres. "Depuis combien temps tu le sais ?" répéta à peu près le vampire.

-"Depuis que Damon et moi t'avons cherché partout, depuis mon anniversaire !" avoua Elena en regardant à nouveau Stefan pour voir ses yeux brillant. Il avait des larmes prêtes à couler.

-"Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix que je revienne pour toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir mentit en disant que tu m'aimais ? Pourquoi me dire de me rappeler de mon amour pour toi pour que je combatte l'emprise de Klaus ?" questionna Stefan en se retenant de crier. Il voulait prendre Elena et la secouer de toutes ses forces.

-"Pour que tu reviennes Stefan ! Je n'allais pas te laisser entre les mains de cet homme. Je ne supportais pas de voir ton côté 'the ripper'" expliqua la brune en s'approchant de Stefan et en posant sa main sur l'épaule du vampire qui se recula.

-"Peut-être mais en faisant ça, tu m'as donné de faux espoirs !" répliqua Stefan en se reculant encore plus d'Elena. "Ecoute, il est préférable qu'on ne se voit pas pendant un temps !"

-"Stefan" protesta Elena en prenant un pas mais Stefan en prit un en arrière.

-"Non, je veux pouvoir gérer tout ça Elena. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses du temps, que je me fasse à l'idée que mon frère à réussit à t'avoir pour lui malgré tout ce qu'il à fait !" dit amèrement le vampire avant de partir rapidement avec sa vitesse vampirique en laissant Elena seule sur le parking.

-"Cela veut donc dire que mon Stefan est à nouveau libre !" dit une voix qu'Elena ne voulait pas entendre en ce moment.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici Katherine ?" questionna Elena en regardant son double méchamment "Je pensais que tu étais partie ?"

-"Pensais, me petite Elena, tu pensais !" dit Katherine avec un sourire taquin.

-"Ne t'approches pas de Stefan !" dit Elena en criant presque à Katherine.

-"Ecoute ma petite, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Puis dois-je te rappeler que tu viens de le jeter pour Damon ?" demanda mielleusement Katherine en se plantant devant Elena.

-"Stefan n'a pas besoin de subir ta présence ! Il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Je t'interdis de le faire souffrir d'avantage !" ordonna Elena en ne montrant pas sa peur pour son double.

-"Mais il souffre déjà par ta faute petite Elena !" répondit Katherine le regard dur. "Et il est de mon devoir de réconforter mon Stefan ! Il est clair qu'il s'est trompé de double !" rajouta Katherine avant de partir loin d'Elena qui la stoppa d'une parole.

-"Il n'a jamais été amoureux de toi !" cria Elena la voix rempli de rage après Katherine qui la seconde suivante tenait Elena par le cou et la levait en l'air.

-"Bien sûr que si trésor et il le sera à nouveau" cracha Katherine avant de jeter Elena au sol. "Tu vas perdre les deux frères" dit la vampiresse en souriant à Elena qui toussait et se tenait la gorge. "Et je n'ai même pas besoin d'être un médium pour le savoir " rigola Katherine avant de partir pour de bon !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Le vin et le repas était très bon" dit Bonnie en se sentant repu. "Le restaurant de ton ami est très chic et je me sens un peu tâche avec ma simple robe que j'ai acheté plus tôt" plaisanta Bonnie en regardant Damon qui était en face d'elle.

-"Je t'avais dit d'y allais toute nue !" plaisanta à son tour Damon en donnant un clin d'œil à Bonnie. Le vampire était heureux de voir Bonnie plaisanter et sourire à nouveau, et avec lui en plus. C'était complètement différent d'hier quand elle a voulu se jeter du haut du pont. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de voir une nouvelle Bonnie, souriante et contente de vivre.

-"En tout cas ton ami est très charmeur !" dit Bonnie en rougissant un peu quand elle se rendit compte du regard insistant de Damon sur elle. Aujourd'hui était un jour étonnamment plaisant et Bonnie remerciait Damon de l'avoir empêché de mettre fin à sa vie. Elle aurait raté un magnifique moment avec Damon mais aussi le reste. Elle savait qu'elle avait été injuste avec Caroline et Matt ainsi que son père, Bonnie avait appelé Caroline pour lui laisser un autre message en disant qu'elle allait bien, Bonnie savait qu'en rentrant, Caroline allait lui en vouloir ! Mais Bonnie s'excuserait, elle avait comprit que des gens avaient besoin d'elle tout comme elle avait besoin d'eux ! Si jamais Bonnie devait mourir, ce serait parce qu'elle se serait battu, ou par la maladie ou la vieillesse.

-"Oliver est charmeur avec toute les belles femmes et celles qui ont du fric" dit Damon en sortant Bonnie de ses pensées. "Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il essaye de te séduire, tu es très belle" complimenta Damon avec un sourire charmeur. Bonnie rougit une once de rouge plus élevé. Elle aurait tué Damon avant pour la complimenté mais maintenant, elle était flatté ! Après lui avoir confié pleins de choses et qu'elle à entendue son histoire, une partie d'elle comprenait par tout ce à quoi Damon avait traversé ! C'était le même chemin qu'elle, pas tout à fait similaire mais presque.

-"Il sait que je suis une sorcière ?" demanda Bonnie "Car j'ai sentie tout de suite qu'il était un vampire !"

-"Non, il ne le sait pas sinon il aurait essayé de s'enfuir loin" rigola Damon "Oliver n'a jamais aimé les sorcières, il en a une peur bleue" avoua le vampire aux cheveux charbon.

-"Pourquoi ?" questionna Bonnie curieuse.

-"Il à reçu un anévrisme et il à failli être brûlé par Emily" expliqua Damon en souriant face à ce souvenir.

-"Il a connu Emily ?" demanda Bonnie son intérêt piqué maintenant.

-"Oliver est plus âgé que moi ! Il était à Mystic Falls au moment ou Stefan et moi étions dans nos premiers jours de vampires. Il avait la réputation de coucher avec les servantes des familles nobles, il avait essayé avec Emily mais elle lui a vite montré sa condition de sorcière. Le pauvre, elle l'a envoyé baladé à une dizaine de mère et a failli le brûler. Elle l'a terrifié !" raconta Damon en voyant Bonnie sourire.

-"C'était comment Mystic Falls à ton époque ?" Interrogea Bonnie voulant à tout prix savoir comment son ancêtre vivait ainsi que Damon et Stefan. Elle n'éprouvait pas cette curiosité avant mais maintenant si !

-"Vraiment chiant !" répondit vaguement Damon "On n'avait pas de voiture super rapide mais des calèches ! Comme tu le sais les gens comme toi étaient les esclaves ou alors les domestiques des gens nobles. Certains les traitaient bien et d'autres moins bien" avoua Damon avant de lever les mains en l'air en voyant le visage en colère de Bonnie "Moi j'ai toujours traité Emily comme un être humain, j'étais poli avec elle et je ne l'ai jamais insulté !" rassura tout de suite Damon. "Stefan et moi étions respectueux !"

-"Tant mieux, puis je pense qu'elle t'aurais jeté un sort si tu ne l'aurais pas respecté !"

-"Je le pense aussi" dit Damon avant de continuer "A l'époque les gens étaient très strict en ce qui concerne la discipline, la hiérarchie, l'obéissance, l'honneur. Mon père était très à cheval et à toujours exigé de Stefan et moi de représenter l'honneur des Salvatore. J'ai essayé en partant à la guerre, je l'ai vécu une semaine mais je suis vite revenue. C'était insupportable là-bas !" dit Damon en se souvenant de la barbarie des hommes. "J'étais traumatisé par la sauvagerie des hommes, des canons qui fusaient près de nous. Je voyais beaucoup de personnes proches de moi se faire tuer !" expliqua Damon en jouant avec son verre de vin.

Bonnie écoutait le vampire avec grande attention. Cela lui faisait quelque chose d'entendre Damon parler de son passé avec elle, c'était bizarre d'entendre qu'il est parti pour la guerre. Il en avait vu des choses affreuses en étant un humain. Bonnie oubliait quelque fois que Stefan et Damon venaient d'une époque différente de la leur. Elle oubliait aussi qu'avant, ce n'était pas comme maintenant !

-"J'ai déserté car j'avais peur" avoua un peu honteux Damon "Mon père l'a appris et à été furieux contre moi. Pour lui je n'étais qu'un bon à rien. Je déshonorais ma famille pendant que Stefan compensait avec ses études et son intelligence." expliqua Damon en regardant Bonnie et en posant son verre de vin. "J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de mon père quand Stefan l'a tué." rajouta le vampire sérieux.

-"Quel souvenir heureux garde-tu de ton passé ?" demanda Bonnie pour éloigner le drame et la tristesse de la discussion. Avant elle aurait laissé Damon dans son chagrin et aurait bien aimé le voir souffrir mais maintenant, elle était au dessus de ça ! Elena avait raison ! Bonnie était mieux que Damon.

La vraie force de quelqu'un, c'est de pardonner l'impardonnable à une personne. Pardonner ce n'est pas oublier, mais c'est allé de l'avant et ne pas vivre dans le passé.

-"Ma mère" répondit Damon en souriant à Bonnie. "Elle était la femme la plus belle de Mystic Falls et la plus gentille. C'est elle qui me consolait et qui me donnait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle me donnait tout son amour" dit Damon en se sentant idiot de dire ça à Bonnie.

-"Tu préfères cette époque alors ?" demanda Bonnie en changeant un peu de discussion, apporté la mère de Damon était un sujet assez triste.

-"Carrément" répondit Damon avant de placer de l'argent sur la table et de se lever. Bonnie en fit de même car elle savait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel.

-"Pourquoi ?"

Damon fit un signe de tête à Oliver puis ouvrit la porte en grand pour que Bonnie passe devant. La jeune sorcière passa devant le vampire tout en lui souriant. Damon ferma la porte avant de mettre sa main derrière le dos de Bonnie et la conduire vers le lac. Bonnie pensait qu'ils allaient rentrer mais Damon avait apparemment envie de faire une balade.

-"Alors pourquoi tu préfères cette époque ?" répéta Bonnie.

-"Il y'a des jolies voitures" dit Damon en faisant rire Bonnie. "Le style vestimentaire est deux mille fois plus confortable et cool à mon goût. Je pense que tu n'aurais pas apprécié de porter des corsages et une longue robe"

-"Non en effet !" approuva Bonnie.

-"La technologie avec internet et les portables, c'est une super idée et ça révolutionne le monde. Plus besoin d'envoyer un pigeon pour transmettre ton message"

-"C'est vrai avec le pigeon ?" Dit Bonnie avec des gros yeux.

Damon se mit à rire face à la question de Bonnie. Elle l'avait cru pendant un instant mais maintenant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, elle savait qu'il lui avait dit des conneries.

-"Oubli !" ordonna Bonnie en regardant devant elle et en accélérant le pas. Damon rigola encore une bonne minute avant d'accélérer et de rattraper Bonnie.

-"Merci pour le fou rire Bonnie" remercia Damon.

-"De rien" grogna Bonnie.

-"Je vais continuer avant que je ne retombe dans un fou rire" dit Damon en voyant Bonnie faire un signe de tête. "J'aime aussi les coiffures de cette époque, c'est plus relâché et moins strict. J'aime aussi la nourriture de cette époque même si je n'ai pas besoin d'en manger. J'aime aussi le fait que les femmes sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Tu sais que sur Terre il y'a un homme pour trois femmes ?" demanda Damon.

-"Oui, cela veut dire que deux femmes sur trois seront célibataire ou cocu !" dit Bonnie en soupirant. "Il suffit de voir avec Jérémy, Anna, Vicki et moi " dit la sorcière en ironisant la situation. Elle était complètement libre de Jérémy maintenant, elle ne sentait plus rien de romantique avec lui.

-"Oui on peut voir ça comme ça !" dit Damon "Mais Jérémy est un gros looser, être avec un fantôme ce n'est pas intelligent !"

-"Merci de ton opinion" dit Bonnie en s'arrêtant en face du lac. Damon s'arrêta aussi et regardait Bonnie. Un long silence prit place entre les deux êtres surnaturels.

-"Ce qui s'est passé au Tennessee reste au Tennessee !" dit tout à coup la sorcière en regardant Damon.

-« Mais que s'est-il passé au Tennessee ? » demanda Damon en souriant faisant mine de rien savoir.

Bonnie sourit au vampire. Leur secret était bien gardé ! Une fois à Mystic Falls, ils pourront à nouveau être eux-mêmes.

Damon Salvatore : Vampire froid, calculateur et méprisable, ne pensant qu'à la sécurité d'Elena et étant follement amoureux d'elle.

Bonnie Bennett : Sorcière puissante, qui as un sang-froid exemplaire ainsi que le courage de se dresser devant ses adversaires, détestant les vampires froids, méprisant tel que Damon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Bonnie se rends finalement compte que tout n'est pas noir et qu'il existe encore des plaisirs loin du surnaturel comme une promenade dehors, ses amies (Matt et Caroline surtout), son père. Qu'elle peut décider de dire oui ou non et de devenir encore plus forte. Elle veut se reprendre en main. Qui aurait cru qu'elle couche avec Damon pour s'apercevoir de ça ! **

**Le retour à Mystic Falls va être électrisant pour beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de chose vont changer ! Mais pour pouvoir lire ça, il faut que vous me laissiez des commentaires lol. **

**Ah oui, avant de vous laisser, j'ai besoin de vous partager mon opinion sur quelque chose d'important et qui m'a fortement déplût ! Il faut absolument que je le marque pour me défouler : ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 4 **

_**Le début de la saison 4 de vampire Diaries m'a mise en colère ! Bon d'accord, Elena qui est un vampire ça change beaucoup de chose mais je vois une seule chose qui ne change pas ! **_

_**Bonnie qui doit l'a sauvé ENCORE ! Je commence à en avoir marre qu'elle pardonne comme ça et qu'elle veut donner sa vie pour permettre à Elena de ne pas être un vampire car madame ne veut pas en devenir un. **_

_**D'abord, si elle ne veut pas être un vampire, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Stefan ou Damon ? Cela ne sert à rien de rester avec eux alors qu'elle va vieillir et qu'eux vont rester jeunes ! Puis franchement, elle en a pas marre de jouer les demoiselles en détresse et que Damon rapplique et que Bonnie risque sa vie pour elle ? Désolé pour mon emportement mais je me lasse là ! Puis ces quoi cette bêtise qu'Elena ne peut pas boire du sang d'animal ou du sang dans les poches ? C'est parce qu'elle est un double Petrova ? Excusez-moi mais Katherine est aussi un double et elle boit dans des poches de sang ! **_

_**Enfin bref, je trouve que la série perd de son attrait, c'est toujours autour d'Elena et à force j'ai envie de vomir moi ! **_

_**La scène de Bonnie et sa grand-mère m'a fait flipper et trop mal au cœur ! J'ai bien aimé, la scène ou Stefan prends Bonnie dans ses bras, je l'ai adoré. Derrière mon écran j'ai crié « Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Quelqu'un qui vient la réconforter »**_

_**Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que Julie Plec à écrit qu'elle espère avoir ravie les fans de Bonnie en lui donnant beaucoup de scènes dans l'épisode 1… (O-o) Je crois qu'elle n'a pas comprit que nous voulons voir Bonnie avoir un peu de normalité dans sa vie, une relation amoureuse dangereuse et piquante, sensuel et non pas Bonnie qui fait de la magie pour sauver tout le monde ! **_

_**Je m'arrête là car je peux encore en écrire pendant des heures. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le début de la saison 4 par rapport à Bonnie ou Klaus, Caroline, Tyler ! Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi ou pensez-vous autre chose ? **_

_**Merci bien de votre lecture et encore désolé pour ce coup de gueule. Si bien, je crois que je ne vais plus regarder Vampire Diaries, si la série continue comme ça ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mehr03:**_ Thank you very much for your review! I 'am glad that you liked it, I hope this one will be good. _

**Jayanthi:**_ Merci pour ta review et ton opinion de la saison 4. Je suis contente que je ne sois pas la seule à penser qu'on n'exploite pas assez bien le personnage de Bonnie dans la série. _

**Lexie Bonnett :**_ Merci pour ta review et ton avis. Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé toutes mes histoires :-) La suite arrive enfin et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. _

**Melle Anonymous :**_ Merci pour ce commentaire (^-^) Normalement il y'a neuf chapitres mais j'ai une proposition à faire aux lecteurs à la fin du chapitre 8 donc peut-être qu'il y'en aura un de plus ! Oui, la série perd de son charme et c'est dommage ! Comme tu le dis et certaines lectrice aussi, dans d'autres séries, les personnages secondaires sont tout aussi important. Enfin bref, JP commence aussi à m'énerver avec sa Elena. _

**Vampire06 :**_ Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis sur ce que tu penses de la série et de mon histoire (^-^) Tu as raison, Damon mérite carrément mieux ! _

**J :**_ Merci d'avoir lu toutes mes fictions, ça me touche beaucoup ! Quand tu dis que les scénaristes ne savent plus quoi faire pour rendre Elena spéciale même en étant un vampire et bien je trouve que ta phrase reflète vraiment l'idée des scénaristes qui sont en train de faire d'Elena une Mary-Sue ! Oui je l'ai vu dans un article je ne sais plus où qu'Elena allait avoir une scène très chaude avec Damon et que Caroline allait être en colère. Je pense aussi qu'Elena se rapproche de Katherine en fait :-/ Moi maintenant, je regarde que les scènes où figurent Bonnie, les originels ou Caroline. Elena ça ne passe plus sans que je l'insulte devant ma télé dans ma chambre lol._

**Stephtvdiaries :**_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review (^-^) Bienvenue dans le club qui s'intitule « Elena nous gonfle et on veut plus de scènes avec Bonnie » Je sais, il est long l'intitulé lol ! _

**1Fan :**_ Merci infiniment pour ce commentaire. Ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, je sais que le lycée, les devoirs ou encore l'université ou le travail ne nous permettent pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour nous et nos loisirs ! C'est pour ça que le mot vacance est un vrai bonheur lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dos que JP fait passer Bonnie pour une incompétente qui échoue toujours ses sorts, c'est chiant ! Je ne m'aventure plus sur les relations amoureuses de Bonnie, tellement elles étaient … barbantes et ennuyante. Bonnie à besoin de quelqu'un capable de la protéger avec un fort caractère comme Kol et si ce n'est pas lui, Klaus ou même Elijah tiens ! Mais pas Jérémy et encore moins Jamie et pas le professeur Shane… (Franchement, il est assez beau mais il doit avoir la trentaine même plus non ?) Moi je fais comme toi, je me rabats sur les fanfictions de nos amis les américains ou anglais qui sont bien plus palpitante à lire. _

**Saaraaah :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire et ton avis sur la saison 4 ! Bonnie va essayer d'éviter Damon mais la jalousie sera peut-être plus forte ou Damon va jouer les cachotiers et mentir à deux filles je sais plus trop bien… lol. La relation Katherine/Stefan risque d'être difficile. Je crois que je n'ai épargné personne dans cette histoire sombre et triste, mais ça seul la fin vous le dira mwaahahahah ! _

**Guilik22 :**_ Je suis doublement touché par ta review car comme dis au début, tu laisses rarement des review. Je suis contente que ce Bamon te plaise pour l'instant ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'Elena est encore plus gnangnan qu'avant. J'en ai marre que les scénaristes veulent lui coller l'étiquette de celle qui se soucie de tout le monde et veut sauver les personnes alors qu'au fond, elle fait du mal à ses amies et aux frères Salvatore. La seule différence avec Katherine, c'est qu'Elena chiale et sort l'excuse qu'elle est perdue. Katherine assumait au moins ! Moi aussi je trouve que l'affaire Tyler/Klaus à été trop vite et mal exploité ! Oui, je vois mal quelqu'un expliquer à son patron qu'il est en retard pour donner une opinion sur une série sur un site ou des histoires de fan sont publié lol ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire. _

**Johanne :**_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur tout ce que tu as dit ainsi que les autres lectrices ! Tyler n'est pas vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie peut-être dû à son manque de scène ! J'aime bien ta métaphore du gâteau qui gonfle bien au début et qui à l'air bon mais qui malheureusement éclate et n'est plus mangeable lol, j'ai bien rigolé ! Sinon, moi aussi je pourrais parler des heures et des heures de la série mais je me freine car tout le monde va partir et ne plus lire mes histoires lol. _

**Nanak :**_ Merci de ton commentaire et de ton avis pour ce chapitre ! Le chapitre 6 est enfin arrivé ! _

**Bamon56 :**_ Oups, désolé de l'attente (^-^) Pour me faire pardonner je vais te confier quelque chose ! Le chapitre 7 arrivera un peu plus comme samedi ! Hé hé, merci de ton commentaire._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le retour à Mystic Falls était super mouvementé. Damon et Bonnie n'avaient pas dit un seul mot sur le voyage du retour. Bonnie pensait encore à leurs ébats pendant que Damon pensait à Bonnie mais aussi à Elena. Principalement, Elena !

Il était content de revoir la brune car il espérait vraiment que ce qu'avait dit Bonnie était vrai. Bien sur, Stefan serait mortifié et déçu mais le choix appartenait seulement à Elena et seulement elle. Damon se plierait à ses volontés, même si elle ne voulait pas de lui mais Stefan.

-"Bienvenue à Mystic Falls !" dit Bonnie à voix haute en faisant sortir Damon de ses pensées.

-"Tu es prête à faire face à tout le monde ?" demanda Damon en conduisant plus vite. Il était pressé de rentrer.

-"Il le faut bien !" dit Bonnie en soupirant.

-"Elena ?" demanda Damon ne prenant même pas la peine de formuler une phrase. De toute façon, Bonnie savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

-"Elle n'est pas responsable de tout ! Elle essaye de faire le meilleure mais je lui en veux encore un peu." expliqua Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre.

-"Tu en veux à Elena mais je suis sûr qu'une personne t'en voudras aussi !" dit Damon en tournant à droite. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Bonnie soupira en savant parfaitement de qui Damon parlait. Caroline allait lui en vouloir à mort. Peut-être même qu'elle allait lui mordre le cou pour lui montrer sa peine mais en même temps sa colère.

-"J'espère qu'elle me pardonneras !" dit Bonnie avant de sentir la voiture s'arrêter. La jeune métisse regardait par la fenêtre pour voir qu'ils étaient au manoir des Salvatore. Damon avait roulé à une vitesse incroyable.

-"La réponse dans quelques instant" dit Damon en sortant de sa voiture et en se dirigeant de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la portière à Bonnie qui sortit lentement de la voiture. "N'oublie pas, ce qui s'est passé au Tennessee reste au Tennessee !" rappela Damon en donnant un clin d'œil.

-"Tu crois que j'ai envie que cela se sache ?" demanda Bonnie énervé par la réplique de Damon. C'est bon, elle avait comprit, pas besoin de le répéter toutes les trente minutes. Il avait tellement peur qu'Elena lui en veuille ? Puis Bonnie avait une réputation à préserver, même si elle était déjà terni voir rouillé.

-"Qui ne voudrais pas avoir une affaire avec moi ?" demanda tout haut le vampire en se vantant et non conscient de l'agacement de Bonnie.

-"On rentre ?" demanda Bonnie en passant devant le vampire. En fait, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa réponse.

Damon fit un simple signe de tête même si Bonnie ne le vit pas. Il marcha côte à côte avec Bonnie avant d'arriver en face de la porte du manoir. Il ouvrit la porte pour Bonnie qui s'engouffra avec nervosité ! Le vampire suivit la petite sorcière. Quand, ils entrèrent dans le salon, il y'avait Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt et...

-"Katherine !" dit Damon en regardant la femelle vampire avec son sourire taquin.

-"Damon !" dit Katherine sur le même ton.

-"Qu'est-ce que la garce fait là ?" demanda Damon en regardant son frère qui était plus proche de Katherine que d'Elena.

-"Oh, Elena est ici car elle voulait te voir absolument ! Tu lui as manqué." expliqua Katherine en recevant les foudres d'Elena et de Damon. "Puis pour Bonnie un petit peu !" rajouta Katherine en regardant la sorcière qui jouait avec le bas de son maillot.

-"La garce c'est toi !" dit Elena en s'avançant vers Damon et en le prenant dans ses bras. Damon rendit l'étreinte à la brunette sous le regard dégouté de tout le monde surtout Bonnie. Elle était blessée qu'Elena va vers Damon en premier. Caroline dû le voir car la blonde s'approcha de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune sorcière se sentit mieux instantanément. Elle sentait Caroline lui caresser le dos et cela l'a réconfortait.

Stefan et Katherine regardaient la scène sous un regard différent. Katherine avait envie de vomir en voyant son double agir ainsi avec Damon pendant que Stefan avait mal au cœur. Elena se détacha de Damon pour aller vers Bonnie qui recula de Caroline. Elena ne savait pas comment approcher Bonnie et commencer la discussion. Bonnie non plus !

-"Bon, vous allez vous dire quelque chose de gentil ou on va prendre racine ?" dit Katherine en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elena se retenait de soupirer mais décida de faire le premier pas.

-"Je suis désolée Bonnie !" commença la brune "Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir mais c'est ce que je semble faire le mieux !" dit la brune en retenant une larme. "Je t'aime beaucoup Bonnie et je comprendrais si tu ne me pardonnes pas !"

Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle était touchée par ce beau discours qui était sincère. Elle le savait, c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Elena. Elle allait lui pardonner, elle allait une fois de plus effacer sa rancœur.

-"Je sais !" dit simplement Bonnie avant d'enlacer la brune qui ferma les yeux tout en respirant l'odeur de sa meilleure amie. Elle était heureuse que Bonnie lui pardonne. "Mais c'est la dernière fois Elena. La dernière fois pour tout !" prévient Bonnie en se détachant. L'étreinte avait moins duré que celle avec Caroline. La jeune brune aux cheveux lisse fit un signe de tête avant de donner un sourire reconnaissant à Bonnie.

-"Bien, bien,bien ! " Commença Katherine "J'ai eut ma dose pour aujourd'hui. J'ai trop vu de gentillesse et si je reste un instant de plus je sens que je vais vomir !" expliqua le vampire tout en caressant la main de Stefan.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Stefan en regardant la femme qui lui avait aussi brisé le cœur.

-"On se retrouve comme prévu ce soir à 20 heures. Vu qu'Elena à rompu avec toi et a professé son amour pour Damon, tu es à nouveau libre !" dit Katherine en donnant un baiser sur la joue du cadet des Salvatore et en disparaissant rapidement. Bien sûre, elle était consciente que Damon avait un visage stupide et qu'Elena n'était pas contente !

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda Damon en regardant Elena avec beaucoup d'espoir ! Elena se mit à rougir violemment et était incapable de répondre. C'est donc Stefan qui prit la parole.

-"Oui c'est vrai, heureux ?" demanda Stefan en partant du manoir. Caroline le suivait pendant que Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regardait Elena et Damon qui se regarder intensément et cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle sentait en elle une grande colère et un profond dégoût. Apparemment, elle était de trop dans cette pièce. Damon l'avait déjà zappé. Rapidement, Bonnie partit du manoir des Salvatore. Quel accueil quand même ! Il avait duré à peine cinq minutes et tout le monde était déjà dans leur bulle en l'oubliant. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la ville pendant trois jours !

Bonnie se retrouva dehors et sans trajet pour retourner chez elle. Elle s'avança vers l'allée des Salvatore avant de voir Stefan et Caroline lui faire signe de venir avec eux. Bonnie fit un signe de tête et finit par les rejoindre.

-"Quel retour !" ironisa Bonnie de manière amère.

-"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?" demanda Caroline en regardant durement Bonnie "A une fête surprise ! Tu penses bien que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas reçu un message vocal de ta part me disant adieu !" dit Caroline en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. "Heureusement que Katherine t'a vu avec Damon au Tennessee et nous as expliqué une scène ou tu étais les pieds dans le vide avec un Damon te tenant !" continua Caroline avec un signe de tête positif de Stefan.

-"Je t'ai tout expliqué par téléphone en te laissant un message !" se défendit Bonnie même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait rien d'excusable !

-"Peut-être et je comprends Bonnie" répliqua Caroline "Je t'assure que je comprends mais tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru perdre quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux et à mon cœur ! Je t'aime beaucoup Bonnie, tu es pratiquement une sœur pour moi. Et ça fait mal de savoir que tu ne t'es pas accroché à notre amitié pour continuer à vivre." expliqua tristement la blonde.

-"J'ai fait une grosse erreur et je m'en mords les doigts mais je vais bien maintenant !" assura Bonnie en prenant les mains de Caroline "Je vais mieux et je sais ou je vais et ce que je vaux !"

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui" affirma Bonnie en ayant les larmes aux yeux. La belle métisse lâcha les mains de Caroline pour regarder Stefan qui avait ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Le vampire avait l'air épuisé !

-"Tu m'en veux toujours ?" demanda Stefan en regardant la sorcière dans les yeux.

-"Pas du tout !" rétorqua Bonnie sincère. "Si j'ai réussit à tolérer Damon et lui pardonner, il y'a longtemps que toi tu l'étais !" affirma la sorcière en donnant un petit sourire. Damon avait bien su lui redonner goût à la vie ! pensa Bonnie en repensant à leur rapprochement intime.

-"Si tu m'aurais dit non, je t'avouerais que je n'aurais pas très bien comprit !" sourit Stefan. C'est vrai ! Damon avait fait pire quand même.

-"Stefan, tu es le meilleur des deux !" avoua sincèrement Bonnie en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule. "Tu as tout pour toi, tu es sincère, aimant, loyal. On peut compter sur toi et avoir confiance en toi. Ton seul problème est ton amour inconditionnel pour Elena. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, même blessée ton amie ! Je comprends ta décision Stefan, il ne fallait pas qu'Elena meurt. Mais je peux voir maintenant que tu payes le prix fort de ton amour pour elle !" expliqua longuement Bonnie. Stefan comprenait chaque mot et cela lui faisait mal car c'était la vérité. Elena aimait Damon ! Elle aimait son frère.

-"Je suis le meilleur des deux mais elle l'a choisit !" dit tristement Stefan. "Je ne dis pas que mon frère est un imbécile, un monstre sans cœur car ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est comme il est mais il à du cœur et il à toujours son humanité ! Il à fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses mais c'est lui qui as gagné le cœur d'Elena." expliqua le vampire. Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent avant d'enlacer toute les deux le vampire. Stefan était surpris mais il se laissait faire. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Caroline pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Tout comme il ne remercierait jamais assez Bonnie pour tout ce qu'elle faisait et endurait pour lui, son frère et Elena.

-"Elena n'est qu'une peste" dit Caroline à l'oreille de Stefan mais Bonnie l'avait entendue. La sorcière était d'accord mais pour d'obscure raison. Comment pouvait-on briser le cœur de Stefan comme ça ?

Les trois amies restèrent pendant un moment comme ça avant de se détacher.

-"Vous voulez boire un verre au Grill ?" proposa Bonnie "J'ai envie de voir Matt ! Il le sait pour ma stupidité ?" demanda la belle métisse.

-"Non, on ne lui as rien dit et à Elena non plus !" dit Stefan "On ne voulait pas l'inquiéter!" continua le beau brun.

-"Tant mieux, je ne devrais pas avoir à m'expliquer !" Bonnie semblait soulagée.

-"Alors, on va le boire ce verre ?" demanda Caroline, pressée de passer du bon temps avec sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami. Stefan et Bonnie soucièrent avant de suivre Caroline. Oui, Bonnie était contente de retrouver son amie blonde et aussi Stefan. Elle serait plus heureuse quand elle verra Matt. Par contre, elle n'était pas si contente de revoir Elena et ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'admettre. Quelque chose qui supposerait une autre chose que Bonnie ne voulait pas admettre non plus car c'était impossible. Pas en si peu de temps, pas comme ça ! Oui, elle le savait, cela faisait beaucoup de chose mais Bonnie ne voulait pas leur donner un nom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Elena et Damon étaient toujours en train de se regarder. Comme si rien n'existait à part eux ! Damon était heureux de savoir qu'Elena l'avait choisit. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

-"Tu veux être avec moi ?" demanda Damon pour s'assurer qu'Elena ne jouait pas avec lui. Ce coup-ci il croyait vraiment qu'elle l'avait choisit. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

-"Oui, j'ai fait mon choix et c'est toi que j'aime Damon !" avoua Elena en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et en regardant le vampire nerveusement.

-"Je te préviens" commença Damon en prenant un pas vers Elena "Je te veux corps et âme, je ne veux pas que tu hésites avec mon frère une fois que tu seras avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter." continua Damon en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena et en la regardant intensément dans les yeux qu'Elena en frissonnait.

-"J'en suis sûre et certaine Damon ! Si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de Stefan, je ne serais pas tombé amoureuse de toi." dit Elena en caressant tendrement la joue de Damon. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Damon pour sauter de joie intérieurement et poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait qu'ils s'embrassent par amour. C'était un baiser magnifique pour Elena qui approfondit le baiser au plus grand plaisir de Damon. Cependant, le vampire avait de drôle de pensées. Oui, il se disait qu'il aimait embrasser Elena tout comme il aimait embrasser Bonnie. Normalement, il aurait dû trouver le baiser avec Elena mille fois mieux car il avait des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Pourtant, il trouvait les deux baisers de même valeurs.

-"Damon" murmura Elena en caressant le dos du vampire. Son prénom prononcé ainsi le rendait fou, comme avec Bonnie ! Stop, il devait s'arrêter de penser comme ceci. Il était avec Elena car il aimait Elena et non Bonnie ! Il ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour Bonnie. Il l'avait juste aidé et il avait juste couché avec elle. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Elle était comme Rose et Andy ! Elena, elle, était la femme de son éternité. Pour confirmer ce que Damon pensait, il embrassa passionnément Elena avant de mettre fin au baiser et de poser son front sur celui d'Elena qui reprenait son souffle.

-"Waouh !" s'exclama la brune en n'ayant plus de rouge à lèvre à cause du vampire.

-"Je t'aime Elena !" avoua Damon en enlaçant la brune fort contre lui.

-"Je t'aime aussi Damon !" dit Elena en laissant couler une larme contre la poitrine du vampire. Elle était heureuse, son cœur sautait de joie contre sa poitrine. Elle avait fait le bon choix !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Alors, Damon à fait comment pour gagner ton pardon ?" demanda Caroline en buvant son café. Le grill était bondé et les serveurs étaient surmenés. Matt n'avait même pas pu rester assis cinq minutes avec eux. Cependant, il était heureux de revoir Bonnie.

-"Il ne t'a pas menacé au moins ?" questionna Stefan en se sentant un peu bête de paraître aussi protecteur de Bonnie alors qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Pour lui, il devait se rattraper et maintenant, il s'assurerait de protéger Bonnie.

-"Non, il m'a simplement dit que si je ne lui pardonnais pas, il allait nous emmener faire le tour du monde." Répondit Bonnie en ne voulant pas aborder ce qu'elle avait fait avec le vampire.

-"Et ma question, tu vas y répondre ?" demanda Caroline en souriant. Bonnie sourit en échange mais elle n'était pas à l'aise.

-"Il m'a sauvé et m'a raconté un peu son passé !" dit Bonnie en restant évasive. "Cela ne lui pardonne pas tout mais je l'ai comprit. J'ai vu un peu de moi en lui" continua la sorcière en touillant son chocolat chaud avec sa cuillère.

-"Oui, il doit y'avoir de ça mais il y'a aussi eut du sexe !" s'exclama une voix taquine en gelant Bonnie sur place ainsi que Stefan et Caroline. Bonnie tourna sa tête à gauche pour voir Katherine (encore) s'approcher d'eux et s'asseoir à côté de Bonnie. Elle avait un sourire sur son visage mutin et cela agaçait Bonnie.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Stefan la voix dure ! Bonnie avait envie de se cacher loin à cet instant. Elle se sentait mal. Cela ne devait jamais se savoir ! Personne n'était sensé savoir qu'elle avait couché avec Damon ! Pas le premier jour de son retour !

-"Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline avec de grands yeux.

-"..."

-"Quoi personne n'a sentie l'odeur de Damon sur elle et l'odeur de la sorcière sur le vampire ?" demanda Katherine en aspirant avec la paille le liquide orangé. "Oppps, j'ai dit une bêtise !" dit la brune en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Tout le monde savait que la belle brune aux cheveux bouclés ne se sentait pas désolée et appréciait le mal être de Bonnie qui avait les joues cramoisi.

-"Tu as couché avec mon frère ?" demanda Stefan en ne comprenant pas bien la situation. Bonnie détestait Damon de tout son être ! Pas plus tard qu'il y'a quatre jours elle voulait le tuer ! Il ne comprenait pas. Damon avait du faire quelque chose à Bonnie.

-"J'étais désespérée" dit Bonnie en ayant les larmes aux yeux. "J'étais prête à me jeter du pont et il m'a sauvé. Il m'a ramené à l'hôtel, j'étais tellement fatiguée, je n'en pouvais plus de ressentir que de la souffrance, de la peine et de la douleur." continua la sorcière en laissant couler ses larmes. "J'ai commencé à embrasser Damon car je voulais ressentir quelque chose, je voulais me sentir vivante et je ...je...j'ai couché avec lui !" admit Bonnie en cachant son visage dans ses mains, honteuse de le dire à Caroline et Stefan. "Le pire c'est que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à ce moment, j'étais heureuse" finit la sorcière avant de se lever de sa chaise pour partir.

-"Attends !" dit Caroline en se levant elle aussi de sa chaise et en attrapant la main de Bonnie pour qu'elle s'arrête. La jeune métisse se retourna pour voir Caroline, elle avait peur que son amie la juge. "Si coucher avec Damon t'a permit d'être heureuse et de retrouver gout à la vie, cela ne me pose aucun problème Bonnie. Tu fais ce que tu veux ! C'est juste que c'est bizarre d'entendre ça car toi et lui vous pouvez à peine rester dans la même pièce sans vous insulter." avoua Caroline en ne pouvant pas imaginer une seule seconde Bonnie et Damon s'embrasser ! Alors s'unir, c'était une vision qui révélait d'un miracle !

-"Je sais Caroline mais il était là et j'en avais besoin !" continua Bonnie en essuyant ses larmes.

-"C'est normale qu'on finisse par tomber amoureuse de son bourreau. La haine est très proche de l'amour" dit Katherine en regardant Stefan et en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

-"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Damon !" rétorqua Bonnie en regardant Katherine avec un regard assassin. Enfin, elle ne l'était pas à sa connaissance ! Katherine leva les mains en l'air avant de finir son cocktail.

-"De toute façon je ne compte pas recommencer avec lui. C'était au Tennessee et ça reste là-bas !" expliqua Bonnie avant de regarder Stefan pour voir comment il gérait la situation. Le vampire se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline toujours debout.

-"Tout le monde semble finir par le tolérer et plus !" dit Stefan en regardant Bonnie "J'ai franchement du mal à comprendre mais je suppose qu'il n'y'a vraiment rien à comprendre. Damon sait séduire. Je ne t'en veux pas Bonnie, tout comme je n'en veux pas à Damon et Elena d'être amoureux" termina Stefan en souriant tristement. "Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien au fond !"

-"Oui on peut dire ça !" dit Katherine en se levant elle aussi. "Par contre, Elena en penserait quoi que sa meilleure amie et l'amour de sa période 'bad boy' ont fait des cabrioles ?" demanda la brune innocemment.

-"Je t'interdis de dire à Elena ce qui s'est passé !" dit Bonnie en s'approchant de Katherine et en se plantant devant elle.

-"Bien sur que non ! Tout sera plus marrant quand elle l'apprendra toute seule !" répondit Katherine en donnant un demi-sourire à la sorcière Bennett. "Plus de drame, c'est beaucoup plus marrant à voir !" rajouta-t-elle.

-"Mêle-toi de tes affaires Katherine !" prévient Stefan en regardant intensément la brunette qui affichait un air hautin comme d'habitude.

-"Au plaisir de vous revoir " dit Katherine en faisant une petite révérence à Stefan tout en regardant Caroline et Bonnie.

-"Quel garce !" marmonna Bonnie avant de partir du Grill suivit de Caroline et Stefan.

-"Tu ne comptais pas nous le dire ?" demanda Caroline en entrant dans sa voiture à la place du conducteur pendant que Stefan et Bonnie étaient sur le siège arrière.

-"Il n'y'a pas de quoi être fière !" dit Bonnie en bouclant sa ceinture. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on se vante !" rajouta-t-elle en regardant ses mains. « En fait en revenant ici, je voulais lui faire à nouveau mal, le faire souffrir mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »

-« Parce que tu as un cœur pure et que tu vaux mieux que lui ! » dit Caroline

-"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte car c'est normale de vouloir se sentir vivante et heureuse quand on n'a passé par beaucoup de souffrance !" rassura Stefan. Lui avait passé par la même phase mais il avait trouvé un point d'ancrage aussi fort que l'amour. C'était l'amitié avec Lexie. "Je ne vais pas te juger !"

-"Merci d'être aussi compréhensif !" pleura soudainement Bonnie en sentant Stefan enlever sa ceinture pour se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Pas comme la dernière fois, quand il l'empêchait d'aller sauver sa mère. Mais comme un ami ferait pour consoler son amie.

-"Je serais toujours là pour toi Bonnie" dit Caroline en regardant son amie à travers le rétro intérieur de sa voiture.

-"Et je serais toujours là pour toi maintenant !" dit Stefan en caressant les cheveux de Bonnie.

-"Merci" pleura Bonnie avant de sourire.

Comment avait-elle pu être une si grosse égoïste avec Caroline au moment où elle avait fait un pas pour rencontrer le sommeil éternelle ? Comment aurait-pu-t-elle vivre une amitié si forte avec la blonde et retrouver confiance en Stefan si elle avait fait ce pas qui lui aurait été fatale ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était 21 heures et Bonnie était dans son salon à penser à sa journée. Son retour à Mystic Falls était rempli de rebondissement et d'épouvante. C'était l'horreur et en même temps le bonheur. Commençons par le bonheur !

Bonnie était très heureuse de revoir Caroline, Matt et même Stefan ! Revoir son amie blonde était rafraichissant. Bonnie ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point Caroline comptait pour elle. Elle lui était vitale. C'est pour cette raison que Bonnie se sentait honteuse et humilié par elle-même quand elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours ! Caroline avait volé à Elena la place de meilleure amie dans le cœur de Bonnie. C'était définitif maintenant et Bonnie le savait.

Grande surprise de la journée c'était Stefan. Bonnie avait été surprise de l'attitude du vampire. Pas si surprise que ça car elle savait que Stefan était un être remplie de remord ! Il pensait toujours faire ce qui était le plus juste. Il prenait une décision qui allait blesser quelqu'un irrémédiablement et le vampire le savait. Il se sentait mal de le faire mais il le faisait. Il expliquerait alors les raisons de ses actes et que c'était le plus juste à faire tout en demandant pardon. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois à Bonnie, et à chaque fois la sorcière pouvait dire qu'il était sincère. Voilà pourquoi elle lui pardonnait ! En fait, le plus surprenant avec Stefan c'est le fait qu'il la console dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger dorénavant. Ce privilège était accordé à Elena avant ! Mais maintenant tout changeait.

Oui, tout changeait à cause d'Elena. Plus rien n'était pareil. Voilà la vraie horreur de cette journée.

Damon et Elena sont maintenant ensemble !

Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si affectée par la nouvelle. La sorcière savait qu'Elena finirait avec Damon. Cela se voyait dans les yeux de son amie que l'amour qu'elle avait pour Damon semblait plus passionnel et fort que l'amour qu'elle portait pour Stefan. Rien de bien nouveau. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui cela dérangeait Bonnie que Damon et Elena soient ensemble ?

Une petite idée lui revint en tête ! C'était la même que tout à l'heure quand elle avait vu les deux se regarder comme si rien d'autre à part eux existait.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Bonnie n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment pour Damon. Elle le détestait, elle n'avait couché qu'avec lui ! Aucun lien ne s'était crée. Quand il lui parlait de son passé, c'était qu'a pur titre informatif et rien d'autre. Quand il l'avait sauvé, c'était juste pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

_Toc, toc _

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte !

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers son hall pour ouvrir la porte.

-"Damon ?" demanda la sorcière, étonnée de voir le vampire auquel elle pensait se manifester à 21h10 devant la porte de sa maison.

-"Salut petite sorcière ! Tu m'invites à rentrer ?" demanda le vampire avec un sourire innocent. Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était beau, même quand il souriait comme ceci !

-"Entre" dit-elle instantanément et en se reculant pour le laisser entrer.

-"Waouh" dit le vampire en entrant dans l'humble demeure de Bonnie "Je ne pensais pas obtenir une invitation aussi rapidement" dit le vampire en prenant son aise et en s'installant dans le canapé.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ?" demanda Bonnie en se sentant nerveuse en sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à leur nuit à l'hôtel et aussi le scénario du lac ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

-"Voir comment tu allais !" répliqua Damon en regardant sa sorcière intensément.

-"Je vais bien !" répondit Bonnie en se mordant le bas de la lèvre et en se secouant sa tête pour chasser les idées pas catholique de son esprit.

-"Tout redevient comme avant alors ?" demanda le vampire en croisant une jambe sur l'autre. "Je veux dire, on peut refaire comme avant, s'ignorer, se parler seulement qu'en cas d'urgence. Je t'ai aidé et tu es à nouveau toi même." rajouta Damon en ne s'apercevant pas qu'il blessait Bonnie. Elle ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme avant ! Non ! Elle voulait qu'il continue à être sympa avec elle, qui l'appelle par son prénom au moins. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer à le haïr à en souffrir. "Sauf que maintenant, je suis avec Elena !" continua Damon "Je ne devrais plus être un problème pour tout le monde" plaisanta le beau vampire.

Pour Bonnie c'était un coup de couteau qu'on enfonçait dans son cœur. Pourquoi elle ressentait ça ? La jalousie, la tristesse. Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Damon ! C'était impossible ! Pas en si peu de temps, pas parce qu'elle avait fait l'amour trois fois avec lui. Non, non, non et non, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ils avaient couchés ensemble et c'est tout. Il ne fallait rien inventer. La jeune sorcière était perdue dans ses sentiments. Elle devait certainement être jalouse de l'attention qu'avait Elena, voilà c'était ça !

-"Bonnie ?" demanda Damon en s'apercevant que la métisse ne parlait pas et semblait dans ses pensées.

-"Quoi ?" rétorqua froidement Bonnie ce qui surprit légèrement Damon.

-"Tu m'écoutes ?" demanda le vampire.

-"Bien sur que oui !" répondit la sorcière toujours sur le même ton. "Tu me parles de ton amour pour Elena !"

-"Exactement ! Tu avais raison Bonnie." expliqua le vampire apparemment d'humeur joyeuse.

-"Ouais" murmura la sorcière en serrant les poings.

-"Après que tu es partit avec Stefan et Caroline, elle m'a avoué ses sentiments et on s'est embrassé" décrit Damon en se levant du canapé. "C'était magnifique. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens enfin à ma place."

-"Tant mieux pour toi !" rétorqua Bonnie en sentant ses yeux piquer. C'était un cauchemar, elle sentait son cœur se serrer de jalousie à chaque fois que Damon ouvrait sa bouche pour parler d'Elena et lui. C'est à ce moment que Bonnie comprit que ce qu'avait dit Katherine plus tôt était peut-être vrai ! Avoir des sentiments puissants pour son bourreau !

-"C'est moi ou tu n'es pas de mauvaise humeur ?" demanda Damon en plissant les yeux et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Non, tu as dit de faire comme avant !" répliqua Bonnie avec hargne "Avant je t'envoyais bouler et je me foutais de ce que tu pouvais bien dire. Je fais donc la même chose maintenant " continua la sorcière en ne savant pas pourquoi d'un seul coup et si vite la nature des sentiments en elle !

-"Je disais ça pour voir comment tu réagirais" dit soudainement Damon "Il est clair que notre relation à changé" continua le vampire sérieusement. "Nous sommes ... ami ?" tenta le vampire en ne savant pas trop comment décrire leur relation.

-"Ami ?" interrogea Bonnie en plissant ses yeux à son tour.

-"Euh oui !" répondit Damon ne comprenant pas la réaction de Bonnie. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, ils arrivaient à se parler bien sans insulte.

-"Tu as raison" dit Bonnie en se retenant de crier au vampire qu'il n'était qu'un con, un salopard. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle ne ressentirait rien après avoir couché avec Damon ? Comment a-t-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Avoir des sentiments de nature…r…r..romantique de Damon en à peine trois jours ! Il avait tué indirectement sa grand-mère, l'avait mordu, as transformé sa mère en vampire !

Oui mais il l'avait sauvé d'elle même, il faisait tout les plans de sauvetage avec elle, ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Katherine avait raison ! Haine et amour, il n'y'a qu'un pas et Bonnie l'a franchie seule la nuit ou elle s'est donné à lui. C'était de sa faute à elle !

-"Tu te sens bien ?" demanda Damon en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. Elle faisait des grands yeux ! Elle avait l'air effrayée.

-"Je suis fatiguée" déclara Bonnie en se reprenant ! Elle devait faire partir Damon vite avant qu'elle n'explose comme une bombe. "On en reparlera un autre jour !" dit-elle en se reculant de Damon et en partant dans son hall pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Damon fronça les sourcils avant de passer devant Bonnie et se retrouver dehors.

-"Repose-toi bien car tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Le voyage et ton retour t'on bien épuisé !" dit Damon avec un sourire. "Merci pour l'invitation" rajouta le vampire avant de s'approcher de la sorcière et lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Ce baiser électrifia Bonnie qui se sentait toute chaude par ce petit contact ! Quand à Damon, ses lèvres brûlaient pour un tout autre baiser et d'autres caresses. Le vampire se retira vite de la sorcière pour chasser ses pensées. Il était avec Elena maintenant ! Plus rien n'allait se passer avec Bonnie.

-"Au revoir et bonne nuit" dit rapidement Damon avant de partir tout aussi rapidement. La seconde suivante, Bonnie ferma sa porte d'entrée et éclata en sanglots.

Sa vie était misérable, elle était misérable ! Elle aimait un homme qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, pour ensuite lui faire beaucoup de bien, pour lui refaire beaucoup de mal inconsciemment ! Bonnie devait admettre que Damon n'y'était pour rien ! C'était elle qui avait tout commencé, c'était elle qui avait envie de lui et qui avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme.

Elle aimait un homme qui en aimait une autre ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part laisser ce couple profiter de leur bonheur. Elle allait s'effacer une fois de plus pour Elena, mais ce serait la dernière. De toute façon, Bonnie avait Caroline, Matt et l'amitié de Stefan. Survivre avec ça était simple ! Elle le savait maintenant. Elle n'était jamais seule et ne le serait jamais.

Il fallait oublier toute idée de relation avec Damon et continuer à vivre. C'était inimaginable, impensable ! Il fallait vite qu'elle se trouve un petit-ami à l'opposé de ce crétin de Damon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 6 est terminé ! Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à cette histoire ! Mais à la fin du 9eme je vais vous demander quelque chose… Je ne dirais rien de plus même si j'ai très envie de vous le dire mais non, je vais résister. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous êtes pressé pour lire le suivant : **

**Je vais vous donner des pistes (^-^) **

**1****ère**** piste :**** Bonnie et Elena vont avoir une petite discussion**

**2eme piste :**** Damon va embrasser quelqu'un ! **

**3eme piste :**** Damon va faire des galipettes avec quelqu'un ! **

**4eme piste :**** Quelqu'un va surprendre Damon et sa partenaire ! **

**5eme piste :**** Une personne va s'écarter de la personne qu'elle aime par amour !**

**Ah oui je voulais vous remercier pour votre avis sur la saison 4, je suis soulagée que je ne sois pas la seule à penser tout ce que j'ai dit dans la note d'auteur du précédent chapitre. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de répondre. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajoutés mon histoire en favoris ainsi que les autres et de me suivre ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée et semaine ! **

**Bisous à tous ! **

**(^-^) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Melle Anonymous**_: Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Dans ce chapitre tu vas voir si ce que tu as mis dans tes suppositions va être bon ou pas ! Tu vas être surprise je pense. _

**Bamon56 :**_ Hé hé, merci pour ton commentaire (^-^) Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et que tu n'aimes pas Elena lol. _

**Nanak :**_ Je me doutais que tu allais être déçue car dans une précédente review il me semble que tu avais dit que ça serait nul si Bonnie tombe amoureuse de Damon et que celui-ci va avec Elena lol. Comme mes chapitres sont faits à l'avance, je savais que le chapitre 6 n'allait pas être à ton goût :-/ En tout cas merci de ton avis honnête. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas encore plus ! _

**Vampire06 **_: Moi aussi j'espère revoir bientôt Katherine dans la série :-) Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé ce chapitre, merci beaucoup pour les compliments et les encouragements (^-^). _

**Jayanthi :**_ Katherine je l'aime aussi lol, elle met de l'ambiance et elle est capable de se protéger au moins ! Cette fiction est sombre et tragique mais peut-être pas pour Bonnie mais quelqu'un d'autre… Merci de ton commentaire. (^-^)_

**Mehr03:**_ As always thank you so much for your review ;-)_

**Johanne:**_ Sterolinnie ! J'aime bien et c'est bien trouvé. Donc, je suis contente que tu aimes bien l'amitié Sterolinnie. Tu vas voir si tes soupçons seront confirmé ou pas. Hé hé._

**Stephtvdiaries :**_ Je suis contente que tu sois ravie de faire partie de ce club xD. Ha ha, tu verras bien au neuvième chapitre ce que je vais demander mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas quelque chose de très grande importance ! Merci d'avoir commenté -)_

**What's-your choice :**_ Oui Stefan fait beaucoup de peine, il ne mérite pas du tout de vivre tout ça ! Heureusement que Bonnie et Caroline sont ici et que Katherine amuse la galerie ! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de tes encouragements et compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. _

**Saaraaah :**_ Merci pour ta review, comme d'habitude ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes le chapitre. J'espère que le reste de l'histoire continuera à te plaire même si cette histoire n'est pas très rose ! _

**Salom :**_ Merci de ton commentaire ! Les lecteurs peuvent te remercier car comme tu le souhaites je mets la suite aujourd'hui, un jour à l'avance (^-^) _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait eut du mal à s'endormir après la visite de Damon hier soir ! Sa découverte lui avait fait tellement peur et tellement de mal. Amoureuse de Damon Salvatore ! C'était pathétique quand même. Le plus pathétique c'était qu'elle s'était mise dans ce merdier toute seule. Et elle allait s'en sortir toute seule.

Oui !

Il ne fallait pas se morfondre et continuer sur la voie des larmes et de la souffrance. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne bien en main et toute seule ! Bien sûr Caroline serait là pour l'aider et Bonnie en était heureuse mais le plus gros effort devait venir d'elle-même. De toute façon, elle devait toujours se mettre en tête qu'elle méritait mieux que Damon, elle devait l'évitait et comme ça ses sentiments pour lui s'envoleront. C'était la meilleure solution qu'elle avait trouvé.

La jeune sorcière soupira et buvait son café à petit coup quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Agacée par ce bruit, la métisse se leva pour tout de suite ouvrir la porte avant que le ding dong retentit encore une fois.

-"Elena !" s'exclama surprise la sorcière.

-"Salut Bonnie" dit Elena en se frottant le bras droit."Je peux entrer ?" demanda la brune.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et referma la porte une fois qu'Elena avait franchi le seuil. La brune se dirigeait vers la cuisine car la bonne odeur du café l'attirait. La métisse aux cheveux bouclés suivait son amie et lui servit une tasse de café.

-"Merci Bonnie !"

-"De rien"

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amies qui ne savaient pas quoi dire. Bonnie ne voulait pas commencer car elle n'avait rien à dire à Elena pour l'instant. C'était la brune qui était venue d'elle-même.

-"Comment tu vas ?" se renseigna Elena après avoir bu la moitié de son café. "Tu as l'air fatiguée ?"

-"Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai mal dormi" répondit Bonnie en se servant une tasse de café, elle en avait besoin pour la discussion inanimé entre Elena et elle.

-"Des cauchemars de sorcière ?" demanda inquiète la belle brune.

-"Non, j'ai eut du mal à m'endormir c'est tout" répondit une fois de plus Bonnie avant que le silence reprit son règne dans la cuisine. La jeune sorcière souffla avant de lancer un autre sujet de conversation qui allait passionner Elena. "Et toi comment tu vas ?"

-"Oh, je vais très bien !" répondit Elena avec un sourire. "Depuis que Damon et toi vous êtes revenu, tout vas bien" admit la jeune doppelganger. "Je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau ici et que tu me parles !" continua Elena en prenant la main de Bonnie et en la serrant légèrement. "Je sais que je dois faire beaucoup d'effort pour que tout redevienne comme avant mais je le ferais !" rajouta-t-elle en lâchant main de Bonnie et en lui souriant.

-"Je vais faire un effort de mon côté" dit Bonnie en forçant un sourire à Elena.

-"Merci beaucoup Bonnie. J'espère que ma relation avec Damon ne va pas être un obstacle à notre amitié. Je sais que tu ne le supportes pas et que tu lui as donné ton pardon pour revenir ici " dit le sosie Petrova "Je ne te demande pas de l'approuver mais ignore-le ! Tu sais comment il est !"

Bonnie serrait les dents ! Damon et Elena étaient officiellement ensemble vu que son amie avait parlé de 'relation' Damon n'avait pas mentit hier. Eviter Damon serait plus compliqué que prévu alors ! Tant pis, elle le ferait quand même. La jeune sorcière sentait son cœur devenir lourd !

-"Je sais comment il est" répéta Bonnie bêtement pour dire de ne pas paraître bizarre envers Elena.

-"Tu sais Bonnie, je m'en veux d'avoir blessée Stefan !" dit tout à coup Elena en parlant de son premier Salvatore. "Je voulais vraiment être avec lui mais mon amour pour Damon me consumait de plus en plus. J'espère que Stefan comprendra. Tu penses qu'il arrivera à m'oublier ?" demanda la brune en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

-"Si tu es tout les jours au manoir avec Damon, je ne pense pas qu'il va t'oublier !" dit sans ironie la sorcière. "Stefan est quelqu'un de bien et tu lui as brisé le cœur, son frère aussi ! Cela va être dur pour lui." expliqua Bonnie sans mentir. Elle n'allait pas dire à Elena que Stefan allait bien alors qu'il se sentait comme une merde. Heureusement que Caroline était là pour lui remonter le moral, à cause de ça, la relation entre Caroline et Tyler était sur le bord de la crise. Pourtant, Caroline aimait à la folie l'hybride brun !

-"Il faut que je lui parle !" dit déterminée Elena.

-"Non, laisse-le seul avec Caroline" répondit instantanément Bonnie "Tu vas lui faire encore plus de mal sinon"

-"Tu crois ?" demanda Elena en recevant un signe de tête positif de Bonnie quelques secondes après sa question. "Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Caroline et Stefan ?" demanda ensuite la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Pas amoureusement !" répliqua la sorcière aux orbes vertes. "Caroline le considère comme un très bon ami. Elle est amoureuse de Tyler"

-"Et Katherine ?" demanda Elena "Elle veut toujours récupérer Stefan. J'ai peur qu'elle le fait souffrir encore plus avec ses manipulations et tout le tralala" expliqua Elena en n'aimant pas l'idée de Katherine et Stefan proches. Bonnie avait envie d'étrangler Elena et de la secouer ! Elle était avec Damon maintenant et plus Stefan.

-"Je pense que cela dépends de Stefan et non de toi" dit Bonnie tout en contenant sa colère contre Elena en ce moment. "Il est grand et fait ce qu'il veut. Tu devrais te préoccuper de ton nouveau Salvatore !"

-"Waouh, c'était sec" dit Elena en plaisantant. Elle dédramatisait la pique de Bonnie qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas se fâcher contre son amie indécise.

-"Oui je sais !" répondit Bonnie "C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu fais le yo-yo entre Damon et Stefan. Je pense que les deux ont beaucoup souffert avec ça !" avoua la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Tu as raison Bonnie mais ne t'en fais pas." rassura Elena en se levant de la chaise de cuisine "J'ai fait le bon choix et je ne laisserais jamais partir Damon !"

Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer à cette phrase et une once de jalousie intense la submerger.

_Ding Dong ! _

-"C'est qui ?" se demanda Bonnie tout haut avant d'avoir une réponse.

-"C'est moi petite sorcière !" raisonna la voix de Damon qui vint dans la cuisine et se stoppa net en voyant Elena.

-"Damon !" dirent en même temps Elena et Bonnie dans un ton surpris !

-"Bonjour mesdemoiselles !" salua Damon tout en s'approchant d'Elena et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres pendant un cours instant. Bonnie avait envie de vomir à cette affreuse vue mais c'était avant qu'elle ne sentit les lèvres du vampire sur sa joue.

-"Comment vont ces demoiselles en cette journée radieuse ?" demanda le vampire tout en se servant lui même un café.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Elena tout en regardant son petit-copain "Chez Bonnie ? Tu as reçu une invitation ?"

-"Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Bonnie car je passais dans le quartier !" avoua Damon en donnant un clin d'œil à sa copine "Elle m'a invité hier, nous sommes ami maintenant !"

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda Elena en regardant Bonnie. La brune était surprise de voir Damon ici et prendre des nouvelles de Bonnie. C'était étrange quand même.

-"En quelque sorte" répondit vaguement Bonnie.

-"Cette journée commence super bien ! " S'exclama Damon. "Et je vais peut-être te la gâcher en posant une simple question Bonnie" continua le vampire en zappant Elena quelques instant.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu me gâches la journée alors Vas-t'en" prévient Bonnie en montrant la porte de sa cuisine.

-"Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?" demanda Elena en se sentant de trop.

-"Oui" répondit Damon pendant que Bonnie avait dit "Non"

-"Tu viens déjeuner chez moi ce midi ?" demanda Elena en regardant amoureusement Damon qui souriait à la brunette tout en faisant un signe de tête. "Super, à tout à l'heure alors !" dit Elena avant d'embrasser Damon timidement sur les lèvres et de partir tout en souriant à Bonnie qui avait les poings serrés contres ses côtés.

Une fois seule, Bonnie soupira de frustration. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda la jeune femme tout en donnant un regard irrité à Damon.

-"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as été froide avec moi hier soir !" répondit Damon "J'ai réfléchi cette nuit et je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas l'air si fatiguée que ça ! Par contre ce matin tu l'es !" fit remarquer le vampire en s'approchant de Bonnie qui frissonnait.

-"Laisse-moi tranquille Damon !"

-"Oh non" dit le vampire en prenant le bras de Bonnie et en se mettant à courir à vitesse vampirique. Il lâcha Bonnie quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas bronché, elle savait que c'était inutile avec Damon.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans la forêt ?" demanda agacé la sorcière Bennett.

-"C'est pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas mon enfant !" répondit Damon en prenant une voix de vieil homme.

-"J'ai l'air de rigoler ?" demanda la sorcière pas d'humeur joviale. Elle ne voulait pas parler au vampire, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

-"Non tu à l'air d'avoir retrouvé ton attitude de garce froide avec Damon Salvatore !" répondit sérieusement le vampire en levant un sourcil.

-"Tu sais que parler de soi à la troisième personne du singulier c'est grave ?" questionna Bonnie en faisant abstraction qu'il venait de la traiter de garce.

-"Tu sais que d'être lunatique avec quelqu'un c'est grave ?" dit Damon en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Je ne suis pas lunatique !" se défendit Bonnie "Je suis comme je suis sensé agir avec toi !"

-"Depuis qu'on est de retour je ne te reconnais plus !" s'emporta Damon "Tu n'es plus aussi docile que nos deux derniers jours loin de Mystic Falls !"

Cette phrase rendit Bonnie furieuse Bonnie qui s'approcha rapidement de Damon avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

-"Nous ne sommes plus aussi proche Damon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. !" Sous-entendit Bonnie.

-"Je crains ne pas comprendre" dit le vampire confus.

-"Tu ne comprends jamais rien" hurla Bonnie au visage du vampire "Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à eut une relation intime qu'on doit être les meilleurs potes du monde ou autre chose. On est à nouveau à Mystic Falls" continua d'hurler Bonnie "Tu as réussit à avoir Elena donc reste avec elle, vit ta vie d'amour avec elle et oublie-moi, fais comme avant ! Je veux même que tu me blesses, que tu m'insultes » termina d'hurler la sorcière, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Damon.. Au moins, le détester à nouveau serait facile.

Sans en avoir conscience et sans réfléchir, Damon franchit les derniers centimètres entre ses lèvres et celles de Bonnie qui ferma instantanément les yeux quand Damon commença à l'embrasser. Instinctivement, elle mit ses mains derrière le cou de Damon et l'approcha à elle. Le vampire enlaça la taille de Bonnie et colla son corps contre le sien. Il embrassait Bonnie sauvagement et elle répondait de même manière. C'était un baiser brutale mais tellement bon. Leur langue combattait pour avoir la dominance. La jeune sorcière s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de ne pas avoir céder à la seconde ou Damon à posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Damon était avec Elena en ce moment, il était en couple avec son amie! Elle devrait le repousser mais elle n'en n'avait pas envie, elle ne le voulait pas. Au contraire, elle voulait plus, dans cette forêt.

-"Damon !" chuchota-t-elle en sentant le vampire quitter ses lèvres pour son cou. Pourtant, la sorcière sentit Damon se raidir quelques secondes après. L'action suivante choqua Bonnie car Damon la poussa loin de lui, Bonnie se retrouva même par terre en regardant le vampire de manière désespérée.

Damon, lui, se traitait d'idiot. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était avec Elena maintenant, il ne devait plus avoir de relation avec d'autres filles, avec Bonnie. Sinon, il perdrait Elena et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ! Son regard se posa sur Bonnie qui le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait.

-"Je..je suis désolé Bonnie !" s'excusa Damon se mettant une main sur son visage "Cela ne se reproduira pas." assura le vampire "Ne dit rien à Elena" supplia-t-il avant de partir à pleine vitesse de la foret en la laissant seule, assise par terre, stupéfaite.

-"Je suis trop conne !" s'insulta la sorcière en sentant la colère monter. Encore une fois elle allait se donner à Damon s'il n'avait pas arrêté la chose. Cela faisait mal de se faire rejeter par un coureur de jupon. Un ancien coureur de jupon ! Vu que maintenant il avait l'amour de sa vie avec lui. Amour qui répondait au nom d'Elena Gilbert. Qu'elle était bête, idiote, conne, stupide mais surtout égoïste d'avoir voulu Damon alors qu'il était avec Elena maintenant. Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça à quelqu'un ! Ses récents sentiments pour Damon était un vrai poison et l'infectait de l'intérieur. C'était horrible ! Elle devenait tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être quand elle était plus jeune.

-"Je ne suis plus moi !" marmonna la sorcière en se levant et en contenant sa colère sinon elle allait brûler la forêt entière avec ses pouvoirs. "Je suis en train de me perdre. " dit-elle en nouveau tout en marchant dans cette forêt ! Elle ne savait pas ou Damon l'avait emmené. C'est pour cela qu'elle marchait vers l'inconnu sans se soucier de ses environs ! Elle allait bien finir par sortir de cette forêt.

Damon... Elena...

C'était ce à quoi Bonnie pensait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Stefan et Katherine en grande discussion dans la forêt. Bonnie savait qu'il s'agissait de Katherine, les cheveux bouclés et tous les beaux bijoux le prouvaient bien ! La jeune sorcière prit de grande bouffé d'air avant d'écouter leur discussion.

-"Tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes en vie Stefan" dit Katherine en arborant une face sérieuse. "Je l'ai prouvé plusieurs fois quand j'essayais de te sauver de Klaus !"

-"On ne sait jamais avec toi "répliqua Stefan en regardant Katherine avec dérision "Tu as tellement joué avec mes sentiments et ceux de mon frère qu'on ne sait plus quand tu mens ou quand tu dis la vérité !" continua le vampire en donnant un demi-sourire.

-"Je suis honnête avec toi Stefan !" se défendit Katherine en posant une main sur la joue de Stefan qui ne bougeait pas. "Mon amour pour toi l'a toujours été et le sera toujours." continua la belle vampiresse.

-"Un amour sincère aurait été plus fort que ton égoïsme !" répliqua Stefan en posant lui aussi une main sur la joue de Katherine et en la caressant.

-"J'étais égoïste quand j'étais humaine ! Je n'y peux rien si je le suis cent fois plus depuis que je suis un vampire !"

-"C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te faire confiance !"

-"Je sais !" répliqua tristement Katherine "Mais j'aurais essayé !" dit-elle en s'approchant de Stefan encore plus et en posant ses lèvres sur celles du vampire qui répondait au baiser. C'était tendre et doux ! Un baiser qui annonçait un départ imminent, un adieu !

-« Je vais faire preuve d'altruisme pour un coup » dit Katherine en se retirant de Stefan et en le regardant dans les yeux avec amour « Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie, je vais m'en aller et mettre mon amour pour toi de côté car c'est ce que tu souhaites » finit la brune en se reculant du vampire qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours.

Stefan fit un simple signe de tête tout en donnant un chaleureux sourire à la femme en face de lui. Ce sourire donna le courage à Katherine de partir définitivement de cette forêt et définitivement de Mystic Falls pour un bon bout de temps. Stefan baissa la tête tout en soupirant et en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer avec Katherine avant de relever la tête.

-"Que fais-tu ici Bonnie ?" demanda Stefan en regardant un arbre. L'arbre ou se cachait Bonnie qui se mordit la lèvre avant de se montrer à Stefan.

-"Désolée, je suis retombée sur vous par hasard !" s'excusa la sorcière en donnant un sourire innocent à Stefan qui souriait.

-"Ce n'est pas grave !" rassura Stefan en s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Elle était sincère tu sais"

-"Oui je le sais !" répondit Stefan en regardant Bonnie "Mais je ne peux pas vivre avec elle ! Elle ressemble trop à Elena, et voir ce visage me fera du mal encore plus ! Puis elle est tellement égoïste qu'elle finira par partir un jour si elle se sent menacé" expliqua le vampire.

-"Tu l'aimes encore ou pas ?" demanda Bonnie curieuse de savoir la réponse du vampire brun.

-"Je l'ai aimé très fort en fait" répondit Stefan en restant vague "Et je ressens toujours quelque chose au fond de moi pour elle comme pour Elena!" admit le vampire après quelques instant. "Et toi ? » demanda le cadet des Salvatore « Tu aimes mon frère ? » Bonnie donna un regard intrigué et outré à Stefan qui souriait. "Non, ne joue pas la comédie" prévient Stefan " Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et je vous ai suivi, j'ai moi aussi écouté la conversation et je peux te dire que ton cœur bat plus vite qu'il ne le devrait en sa présence !"

-"Tu nous as suivi ?" demanda Bonnie de manière sombre.

-"Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien mais après Katherine est venue" dit Stefan en donnant un demi-sourire. "Alors tu l'aimes ?" redemanda le vampire.

-"Je suis horrible n'est-ce pas ?" questionna Bonnie en laissant couler une larme de ses yeux "Il est avec Elena mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui de manière défendu !" expliqua Bonnie en ne se comprenant pas elle-même. "Katherine avait raison, je ne comprends pas comment en deux jours j'ai pu avoir des sentiments naissant pour lui"

-"Je suis désolé pour toi Bonnie !" dit Stefan en prenant la sorcière dans ses bras. "L'amour ne se commande pas malheureusement ! Mais je vais t'aider et Caroline aussi" rassura le vampire "Et je vais commencer par t'emmener au manoir pour te donner un bon verre" rajouta le vampire tout en se reculant de Bonnie qui lui sourit. Les deux se dirigèrent lentement tout en discutant un peu vers le manoir. Bonnie avait vraiment besoin d'un bon verre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était au manoir avec Elena. La jeune brune n'avait pas pu faire la cuisine chez elle car Jérémy avait invité ses copains. Or, la brune voulait être seul avec Damon et profiter de sa présence. Damon lui avait donc dit de venir au manoir car il allait lui préparer un bon plat italien. Le manoir était pour eux deux, si bien Stefan ne serait pas là car il était partit depuis ce matin. Damon était persuadé que son petit frère ne voulait pas le voir.

-"Damon, les pâtes !" cria Elena en ramenant Damon à la cuisson de leur repas au lieu de sa méditation intérieur. Le vampire, baissa la température du gaz pour que la mousse redescende et souriait à Elena.

-"J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées" admit le vampire qui embrassa Elena sur le front. La jeune femme était d'humeur plus coquine car elle mit ses mains sous le chemisier bleu foncé de Damon qui soulevait les sourcils.

-"Moi aussi j'ai des petites pensées qui me font un peu oublier les pâtes !" dit Elena en embrassant le cou de Damon qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

-"Auriez-vous faim d'autre chose ?" demanda Damon en plongeant ses mains dans la masse brune de sa copine !

-"Oui très faim !" répondit Elena en ouvrant les boutons un par un de la chemise du vampire.

-"C'est donc l'heure de passer à table !" dit Damon en fermant le gaz et en enlevant le pull d'Elena qui avait un énorme sourire. Le vampire enleva sa chemise et se colla à Elena. Il la prit dans ses bras pendant que la jeune brune enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire. Elena se retrouva bientôt assise sur le plan de table avec Damon entre ses jambes.

Après tout les vêtements à terre et les préliminaires bien fait, Damon ferma les yeux avant de s'unir à Elena pour la première fois. Les deux êtres dansaient ensemble sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la cuisine pour découvrir cette scène. Ils étaient trop perdus dans leur monde pour voir cette personne qui avait envie de crier de rage, de tristesse, de blessure.

Cette personne c'était Bonnie bien évidemment suivit de Stefan. La jeune sorcière partit de la cuisine en courant suivit par Stefan. Les deux s'enfuyaient loin du manoir, le cœur brisé et les yeux brûlant face à cette image. C'était trop pour eux, c'est pour cela qu'ils allaient chez une personne qui serait toujours prête à les aider : Caroline.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était en train de se regarder devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elena dormait profondément dans son lit. Ils avaient passés toute l'après-midi ensemble et la soirée. Damon devait avouer qu'il était aux anges ! Il était heureux avec Elena et pour une fois, il se sentait bien. Comme quand il l'avait fait avec Bonnie.

…Bonnie…

Elle le hantait ! Il avait pensé à elle alors qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à Elena ! Pas au début mais quand il avait emmené Elena dans son lit. Il avait même failli dire Bonnie à un moment mais il s'était retenu à la dernière seconde. Il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie si Elena l'avait entendu. S'il continuait à penser à Bonnie alors qu'il était avec Elena, il allait tout gâcher. Le moment dans la forêt, quand il a embrassé Bonnie, c'était un instinct, c'était naturel !

Pourquoi il pensait à elle d'abord ?

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille ?

Pourquoi il sentait des choses bizarres avec Elena et Bonnie ?

Pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir des sentiments forts pour les deux ?

C'était absurde, pas avec Bonnie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Elle et lui n'ont jamais été proche à part quand il l'a kidnappé. Il n'a pas la même dévotion pour Bonnie que pour Elena. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien avec les deux. Il se sentait complet avec Elena et Bonnie. Sa petite sorcière qui le détestait mais qui s'est donné à lui ! Elena et Bonnie !

Elena qui lui donnait de l'amour, de la tendresse. C'était la bonté d'âme avec elle, c'était des moments doux et spéciaux. Elle se donnait corps et âme.

Bonnie, elle, lui donnait de la passion durant leurs ébats, c'était charnel, profonds, ardent et volcanique. C'était des moments de relâchement, de compréhension. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Bonnie se donnait à lui et sans retenue.

C'est avec cette réalisation que Damon se trouvait affreux en se regardant dans le miroir car il avait comprit une chose.

Il aimait les deux ! Il voulait les deux pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire sans les deux.

-"C'est pas vrai" se plaignit le vampire en donnant un coup de poing à son miroir et en le fracassant.

Sa vie venait de devenir encore plus complexe que d'habitude. Pourquoi tout se passait mal ? Il était sensé se retrouver heureux avec Elena et seulement avec elle. Pas avec Bonnie en plus dans le dessin. Comment allait-il gérer la situation ? Comment ? Car une chose est sûre maintenant, il à des sentiments profonds pour les deux jeunes filles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 7 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il n'était pas barbant et que vous l'avez apprécié. Je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier pour vos reviews, de mettre l'histoire en favoris ou me mettre dans votre liste d'auteur à suivre ! Cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis très vite ! **

**En attendant je vous donne quelques pistes pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**-Damon va dire à Bonnie qu'il l'aime****.**

**-****Uns scène de trahison****.**

**-Une gifle pour quelqu'un****.**

**-Un dilemme****.**

**-****Une pensée noire.**

**Voili, voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée ! **

**A bientôt. **

**Bisous, bisous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**What's- your-choice :**_ Oui, Katherine est partie pour Stefan et par amour mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'un jour elle ne reviendra pas ! Ce chapitre, risque d'en énerver plus d'un et un personnage va être hyper égoïste ! Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas ! _

**Jenifael09 :**_ Merci pour la review et les encouragements (^-^)_

**Jayanthi :**_ Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent ! Oui Katherine est partie par amour pour Stefan qui n'a pas le moral et la force de la voir à ses côtés à cause de l'égoïsme de la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra mais les chances sont mince dans cette histoire :-/. Dans les livres Elena à choisit Stefan ? Je trouve ça chouette mais le plus chouette c'est que Damon et Bonnie s'aiment, dommage qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Je ne sais presque rien de l'univers des livres car je ne les aie pas lu même si quand je passe devant eux en magasin je suis très tenté de l'acheter mais j'ai peur qu'Elena me gonfle trop et pourri ma lecture mdr ! _

**Melle Anonymous**_: Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre 7 ! Oui tes suppositions n'étaient pas justes mais tu as essayé :-) _

**Alicia :**_ Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. C'est vrai que mon histoire n'est pas tendre pour Stefan et Bonnie mais cela va s'arranger pour eux ! _

**Vampire06 :**_ Malheureusement Katherine part par amour pour Stefan, je crois que c'est la chose la plus altruiste qu'elle peut faire. Elena est une mêle tout ! Quand rien ne tourne autour d'elle rien ne va lol mais dans cette fiction, elle est vraiment amoureuse de Damon. Caroline, c'est vraiment le pilier de Stefan et Bonnie, heureusement qu'elle est ici ! _

**Teambonbon972 :**_ Merci du commentaire et de suivre cette histoire ! _

**Mehr03 :**_ Thank you ! Katherine let Stefan alone because she really loves him and she knows it's difficult for him. Because she loves him so much, she leaves Mystic Falls in order to let Stefan think about his life, feelings and all the drama for the moment ! Thank you again for following this story! _

**Stephtvdiaries:**_ Cette histoire est sombre et tragique et non pas que pour Bonnie ou Damon mais aussi Stefan. Katherine est vraiment partie de Mystic Falls pour l'instant et pour un bon moment. Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté et de prendre plaisir à lire mes chapitres. Moi sa me fait plaisir de poster ! _

**Johanne :**_ Merci énormément pour ce commentaire. Tu vas voir si tes suppositions sont les bonnes ! _

**Bamon56 :**_ Merci encore et encore pour tes reviews. Oui je t'aide pour la tuer dans cette fiction ne t'en fais pas tu peux compter sur moi ! _

**Guilik22 **_: Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Le chapitre 8 arrive et j'espère qu'il va plaire ! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était dans le salon de Bonnie ! Il buvait tranquillement un verre de scotch pendant que Bonnie parlait au téléphone avec Caroline. Le vampire ne prêtait pas attention à la discussion des deux filles. Non, il pensait plutôt à ce qu'il allait dire à Bonnie. Peut-être qu'elle allait le gifler ou alors lui donner un anévrisme puissant. Elle pouvait de nouveau le faire car il n'avait jamais retrouvé son amulette de protection. C'était bien dommage car il en avait bien besoin en ce moment.

-"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Bonnie en remettant son portable dans sa poche de jean. "J'en ai marre de te voir chez moi, je regrette de t'avoir invité !" rajouta-t-elle en donnant un regard froid au vampire en face d'elle.

Damon posa son verre sur la table pour se lever du fauteuil et faire face à Bonnie. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il était un homme d'action mais s'il se ruait vers Bonnie, elle allait l'envoyer balader avec un mouvement de son poignet. Il fallait donc qu'il parle !

-"Il m'arrive quelque chose d'horrible mais bien à la fois" commença le vampire en donnant un demi-sourire.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie. Elle était encore vexé par rapport à hier, quand il l'avait poussé par terre alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

-"J'aime Elena" continua Damon avant d'être coupé par Bonnie.

-"On le sait et c'est bien ! Et la chose horrible c'est ?" interrogea-t-elle en serrant les dents juste après sa phrase.

-"Je t'aime aussi" dit rapidement Damon en voyant Bonnie se raidir et pâlir. La jeune métisse croyait s'étouffer par l'aveu soudain de Damon. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Venait-il de dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ou alors son cerveau lui jouait-il des tours avec ses oreilles ? Il fallait que Bonnie sache si elle avait correctement entendu ou pas.

-"Tu peux répéter ?"

-"Je t'aime aussi !" répéta Damon en se sentant mal.

Bonnie sentait en cet instant, son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de chaque côté pour former un sourire... heureux ! Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges et ses yeux devaient certainement briller.

-"Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça et moi non plus mais il semble que notre escapade et ce qui s'est passé au Tennessee étaient pas qu'une histoire d'aide, de pardon. C'était plus pour moi" expliqua Damon en regardant Bonnie qui semblait... contente ? "Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu me fais peur en souriant comme ça !" rajouta le vampire avant d'être attaqué par Bonnie qui se jeta sur lui et clama ses lèvres avec ferveur. Voilà ! C'est de ça qu'il parlait hier soir ! Bonnie était presque bestiale avec lui et il adorait ce côté. Avec autant de force, le vampire répondait au baiser de Bonnie. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Cela faisait deux fois que Bonnie le surprenait. Comme quoi ! Il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait.

-"Je t'aime moi aussi !" dit Bonnie en se retirant un instant du vampire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cependant, Damon tourna sa tête et prit Bonnie par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

-"C'est vrai ?"

-"Oui Damon" confirma la sorcière "C'est idiot mais depuis que nous l'avons fait je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, tu m'as aidé et tu m'as redonné goût à la vie. Je t'aime beaucoup et ça en fait mal mais je m'en fiche !" expliqua la sorcière en caressant le torse du vampire avec ses deux mains.

-"Ce voyage à vraiment changé notre relation !" s'exclama le vampire avec un sourire. "Qui l'aurait cru ?" demanda-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur Bonnie et de commencer un baiser moins ardent mais plus doux !

Bonnie se croyait dans un rêve ! Damon lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi. Il avait raison quand il avait dit qu'elle serait heureuse un jour. Elle l'était aujourd'hui ! Elle avait l'impression qu'un maelstrom d'émotion l'envahissait. C'était jouissif, tout comme les nombreux orgasmes que lui procurait Damon en ce moment. Jamais elle n'avait eut des rapports aussi spectaculaire avec quelqu'un ! Jamais !

Après avoir finit leurs ébats dans le lit de Bonnie, les deux êtres surnaturels regardaient le plafond. Damon caressant les cheveux de Bonnie pendant que cette dernière faisait des cercles sur la poitrine de Damon avec son doigt.

-"Tu es très belle Bonnie !" complimenta le vampire tout en posant son regard sur la métisse à côté de lui.

-"Tu es pas mal dans ton genre !" répliqua Bonnie à son tour.

-"Tu sais que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ?" questionna le vampire en prenant le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains et en la forçant à le regarder.

-"Je te crois Damon" dit Bonnie en embrassant le nez de Damon et en donnant une petite léchouille sur les lèvres du buveur de sang qui se sentait extrêmement bien. Bonnie se mit ensuite sur Damon, s'allongeant contre lui, nu !

-"Tu veux bien me le prouver encore une fois ?"

-"Encore ?" demanda faussement surprise la sorcière "Tu es très gourmand" chuchota la sorcière.

-"Oh que oui il est gourmand !" dit une voix glaciale et remplie de rage. Au son de cette voix, Bonnie sursauta et se sortit rapidement de son lit avec le drap autour d'elle, montrant un Damon complètement nu et pétrifié.

-"E..Elena !" bégaya Bonnie honteuse d'être découverte avec Damon. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas convenable de coucher avec Damon alors que la veille Elena et lui étaient encore ensemble.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Elena !" dit d'un seul coup Damon en se levant du lit de Bonnie et en remettant son boxer et son jean en pleine vitesse. Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Bonnie.

-"Ah bon !" s'exclama Elena en laissant couler ses larmes. "Tu couches avec ma meilleure amie alors qu'on est ensemble depuis deux jours seulement !" cria Elena en désignant Bonnie de son doigt. "Quand à toi Bonnie" continua la brune en s'approchant de la sorcière "tu me dégoutes !" hurla la brune tout en giflant Bonnie.

-"Elena arrête !" dit durement Damon en boutonnant sa chemise.

-"Arrêter quoi Damon ?" questionna Elena en s'étranglant presque. "J'en reviens pas que tu me fasses ça à moi Damon ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais de tout ton cœur, je pensais sincèrement que tu m'aimais mais je vois que tu as eut ce que tu voulais avec moi donc tu passes à autre chose !" expliqua Elena en se plantant devant le vampire qui se mordait la joue.

-"Non, Elena tu n'y'es pas du tout, je t'aime et tu le sais !" dit le vampire en ne faisant plus attention à Bonnie qui était carrément tombé de son petit nuage de bonheur. Il avait duré à peine quelques heures !

-"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça avec Bonnie alors ?" pleura Elena en se sentant complètement trahie. "Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça sale garce !" cria Elena en regardant la jeune sorcière qui avait les larmes aux yeux. "Depuis quand vous deux étaient en train de baiser !" continua la brune en devenant vulgaire "C'est pour ça que tu es venu l'autre jour !" dit avec réalisation la brune en regardant et Damon et Bonnie.

-"Non, je te jure que non" dit Damon en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena pour la calmer mais elle s'extirpait sauvagement de lui.

-"Ne me touche pas !" vociféra la brunette en sanglotant.

-"Elena !" commença Bonnie en s'approchant de son amie mais cette dernière la fusilla du regard. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore ensemble, je pensais qu'il avait rompu avec toi quand il est venu me dire qu'il m'aimait ce matin !" dit franchement Bonnie en voulant à tout prix qu'Elena la comprenne. C'était vrai en plus ! Bonnie croyait que Damon avait quitté Elena pour elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

-"Parce que tu aimes ma meilleure amie ?"demanda Elena avant de secouer sa tête et de partir comme une furie de la chambre de Bonnie. "Je ne veux plus te voir Bonnie, je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges et ni les tiens Damon !" dit-elle avant de claquer la porte de chambre de la sorcière qui pleurait elle aussi. Damon voulait rattraper Elena mais il ne pouvait pas ! Non, à la place il se retrouvait à genou à cause de l'anévrisme que lui infligeait Bonnie.

-"Arrête !" grogna le vampire en suppliant presque la sorcière.

-"Tu m'as menti Damon !" accusa Bonnie en se sentant sale. Elle avait l'impression d'être une salope.

-"Je ne t'ai pas menti" répliqua Damon en se tenant la tête et en soufflant de soulagement quand Bonnie arrêta enfin son anévrisme.

-"Menteur !" cria la sorcière dégouté. "Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !"

-"Oui je l'ai dit mais j'ai dit aussi que j'aimais Elena !" répliqua le vampire en regardant la petite sorcière dans les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais quitté car je t'aimais plus ! Non, je vous aime toute les deux !" expliqua Damon en se sentant mal d'avoir couché avec Bonnie avant d'avoir clarifier ses sentiments pour les deux filles.

-"Tu ne peux pas nous aimer à deux !" cria Bonnie furieuse après elle de ne pas avoir bien compris la situation. "Il faut que tu choisisses une de nous deux Damon !" expliqua la sorcière en s'adoucissant. Elle avait une chance sur deux après tout. Elle aimait vraiment le vampire.

-"Tu me demandes de choisir ?" demanda ahuri le vampire.

-"Oui Damon ! Je ne pourrais pas accepter une relation à trois tout comme Elena ne l'acceptera pas !"

-"Tu ne comprends pas la nature de mes sentiments pour vous !" hurla furieux Damon. Il ne pouvait pas choisir, il ne pouvait pas !

-"Tu choisis Damon, c'est Elena ou moi !" posa Bonnie dans un calme mal contenu. Elle espérait sincèrement que Damon l'a choisisse. Elle le voulait vraiment, même si Elena serait blessée au finale.

-"Je ne peux pas choisir Bonnie" répondit Damon en baissant la tête. "C'est trop dur pour l'instant !"

-"C'est Elena ou moi" répéta fortement Bonnie le menton levé.

-"Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas choisir" hurla Damon avant de partir de la chambre de Bonnie et en cassant la porte par la même occasion.

La jeune sorcière resta un moment raide comme un piquet avec le drap autour d'elle. Comment elle faisait pour se retrouver toujours dans la merde ? C'était un don ou quoi ? Comment était-elle arrivée au si bas dans sa vie ?

Aimer une personne qui vous fait considérablement souffrir par ses choix. Qui vous blesse constamment et qui blesse les gens tout autour de vous, même son propre frère. La jeune sorcière soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Elle venait une fois de plus d'être une victime de Damon Salvatore. Elle venait de blesser son amie Elena qui ne l'avait pas raté en lui flanquant une sacré gifle. Bonnie devait être honnête avec elle-même, Elena l'importait peu, elle se foutait royalement si elle était en train de chialer et de souffrir, au moins elle verrait un peu ce que Bonnie endure. Elle se foutait aussi de perdre l'amitié d'Elena, de toute façon leur amitié était voué à l'échec depuis que Stefan et Damon étaient entrés dans leur vie !

Tout ce que Bonnie voulait, c'était une réponse, elle voulait la réponse de Damon. Elle voulait que Damon fasse un choix et le bon.

La jeune femme se morfondrait après être mise de côté mais pour l'instant elle devait s'abstenir de tomber dans la dépression une fois de plus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était chez elle en train de pleurer contre un gros coussin de son canapé quand elle sentit quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne voulait plus le voir.

-"Dégage sale ordure !" cria la brune en se levant de son canapé et en montrant la porte d'entrée.

Damon se leva du canapé et se planta devant Elena. "Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire car c'est important" supplia le vampire.

-"Tes mots sont insignifiant pour moi" répondit sèchement la brune, le regard remplit de rage.

-"Je t'aime Elena mais j'aime aussi Bonnie" dit le vampire en se foutant de ce que venait de dire Elena. "Je vous aime à deux et je n'y peux rien !"

-"Comment cela se fait-il Damon ?" demanda Elena la voix se brisant vers la fin de sa question.

-"Bonnie était mal en point pendant le voyage et elle ne voulait pas me parler. Elle s'est mise à boire, je l'ai retrouvé ivre dans un bar une nuit, elle ma parlé un peu d'elle et de son passé. Je voulais l'aider car je me sentais mal pour tout ce que je lui ai fait. Le lendemain je l'ai retrouvé prête à sauté d'un pont ! Elle à voulu se suicider et elle aurait réussit si je ne l'aurais pas attrapé avant" expliqua Damon en regardant le visage d'Elena se décomposer.

-"Elle à voulu se suicider ?" demanda choqué la belle jeune femme.

-"Oui mais je l'ai arrêté et je l'ai ramené à l'hôtel. Elle à commencé à pleurer et elle m'a embrassé en me disant qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, qu'elle avait besoin de ressentir du plaisir et non plus de la douleur. Je me suis laissée aller et elle aussi. Après ça elle allait mieux et se sentait mal d'avoir voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que cela ne se reproduise plus mais malheureusement pour nous deux, nous avons continué. De la, elle voulait rentrer à Mystic Falls et nous étions d'accord pour dire que nous ne recommencerons plus, que ce qui s'est passé au Tennessee reste au Tennessee. "

-"Mais vous avez continué" devina Elena amèrement "alors que moi je t'attendais patiemment pour te déclarer mon amour !"

-"Non, nous n'avons pas continué" répliqua Damon en soupirant. "Bonnie est redevenue froide avec moi et j'ai été intrigué ! Je voulais être son ami mais cela ne semblait pas lui plaire. Je suis venu le jour ou tu discutais avec elle dans la cuisine pour savoir pourquoi elle était si froide avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas me répondre donc je l'ai emmené en forêt et j'ai finit par l'embrasser !" expliqua le vampire en se souvenant de chaque détail. "Je l'ai repoussé aussitôt car j'ai pensé à toi !"

-" Pourquoi ? Car tu m'aimes !" ironisa Elena en levant ses yeux au ciel un instant.

-"Oui car je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie quand tu m'as dit que tu me choisissais ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer Elena. Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à Bonnie. Je l'aime aussi" conclu Damon en espérant qu'Elena comprenait un peu ce qu'il ressentait.

-"Je comprends un peu Damon" dit la brune en abandonnant son ton hargneux et froid. Elle continuait de pleurer cependant. "J'ai vécu la même chose avec Stefan et toi !" expliqua la brune. "Je l'aimais et je t'aimais !"

-"Alors tu comprends ma position ?" demanda Damon avec espoir "Tu comprends comment je me sens ?" continua le vampire en implorant Elena du regard "Je suis attirée par les deux. Je sais que cela n'explique pas ce que je t'ai fait et ce que j'ai fait à Bonnie qui croyait vraiment que j'avais rompu avec toi !"

-"Oui cela n'explique pas ce que tu m'as fait et ce que tu as fait à Bonnie" cria à nouveau Elena. "C'est pour cela que tu dois choisir entre nous deux !" dit la brune.

-"Oh nan pas toi aussi !" râla Damon en n'ayant pas conscience à quel point il était égoïste ! "Bonnie m'a dit la même chose"

-"Car nous n'acceptons pas de partager !" dit Elena en fronçant les sourcils. "Je t'aime plus que tout Damon ! Je t'aime à la folie et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisit d'être avec toi plutôt que Stefan. " Expliqua le sosie Petrova "Si j'ai été capable de faire ce choix, je pense que toi aussi tu en es capable !"

-"Vous ne comprenez rien" cria d'un seul coup Damon en n'ayant les larmes aux yeux. "Tu es la douceur, la pureté, la tendresse dont j'ai tant besoin et Bonnie est l'ardeur, la passion et le feu dont j'ai besoin. Vous êtes un complément !"

-"C'est elle ou moi !" dit Elena en regardant le vampire Salvatore avec amour et espoir. "Tu dois faire un choix"

-"Je ne peux pas !" dit le vampire en secouant sa tête.

-"Tu peux !" assura Elena en embrassant le vampire sur la joue "Tu peux" répéta Elena en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée "Mais d'ici là, je ne veux pas te voir"

Damon passa devant la brune avec la tête baissé, il faisait presque pitié !

-"Je suis désolé Elena !" s'excusa le vampire avant de s'éclipser au manoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan, Tyler et Caroline avaient écoutés Bonnie leur expliquer la situation entière. En effet, Caroline était venue chez Bonnie avec Stefan et Tyler qui voulait aider et passé du temps avec Caroline par la même occasion.

-"Tu es dans un vrai merdier !" déclara Tyler en étant honnête et en aidant pas vraiment. Il reçu un regard désapprobateur de Caroline.

-"Je sais !" répondit Bonnie en trouvant la force de donner un sourire à l'hybride.

-"Puis avec Damon en plus ! J'ai du mal à comprendre, j'ai raté un épisode !" continua l'hybride en ne s'apercevant toujours pas du regard assassin de Caroline qui finit par lui serrer fort sa main. Il cria légèrement à causes d'une de ses phalanges qui venait d'être broyé par la blonde dont il était amoureux. "Désolé Bonnie !" s'excusa le jeune Loockwood.

-"Tu dis ce que tu penses, je ne prends rien de mal !" assura Bonnie.

-"Il est gonflé quand même" s'enquit Caroline "Il aurait pu être plus spécifique avec sa relation avec Elena !"

-"C'est aussi de ma faute, j'ai tellement été contente quand il à dit qu'il m'aimait que je n'ai pas fais attention au reste !" rétorqua Bonnie.

-"Elena à réagit comment ?" demanda Stefan intrigué.

-"Elle l'a très bien prit et je suis sûre qu'elle et Bonnie sont redevenue bonne amie" répondit Tyler sarcastiquement. Stefan soupira à l'hybride avant de regarder Bonnie.

-"Elle était blessée et en colère. Je crois que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un instant même. Elle m'a giflé et m'a traité de sale garce" répondit Bonnie en se sentant très mal. Elle avait dit qu'elle se foutait de la réaction d'Elena et que celle-ci souffre mais Bonnie n'arrivait pas à gérer l'idée d'une Elena brisée. La jeune brunette méritait quand même d'être heureuse. Après tout, elle avait réussit à faire un choix. Cependant, c'était à Damon maintenant de le faire !

-"Votre amitié est au ras des pâquerettes alors !" dit Caroline déçue de ne plus former le trio légendaire d'amitié ! Comme le trio d'or dans Harry Potter.

-"Elle l'étais déjà avant. J'ai cru pouvoir refaire comme avant, parler avec elle comme avant mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive plus et je pense qu'un gros fossé c'est creusé entre nous et il est impossible de le combler avec de la terre car il n'y'en n'aura jamais assez." expliqua tristement la sorcière.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Stefan curieux.

-"J'attends la réponse de Damon et je verrais bien !" répondit Bonnie.

-"Son choix fera beaucoup de dégâts à l'une de vous dans les deux cas !" prévient Tyler.

-"J'en suis consciente mais le choix est à Damon ! C'est lui qui décide" dit Bonnie, la voix presque solennelle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon avait réfléchit toute la journée au dilemme qu'Elena et Bonnie lui avaient imposé. Il avait beau réfléchir aux qualités des deux filles, elles étaient à égalité. Il finissait toujours avec la même conclusion :

Il aimait les deux !

S'il choisissait Elena, il savait que Bonnie aurait du mal à s'en remettre tout comme s'il choisissait Bonnie, Elena aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Aucune des deux filles ne méritaient de souffrir à cause de lui. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait gâché l'amitié entre Bonnie et Elena.

Dans tout les cas, Damon avait tout foiré. Cela devenait trop dur pour lui émotionnellement parlant. Il avait tout fait capoter.

S'il n'était pas avec Elena, il allait en baver et en mourir.

S'il n'était pas avec Bonnie, il allait en devenir fou et en mourir aussi.

Les deux choix revenaient au même ! Tout le monde souffrait en fait. C'était injuste ! La vie jouait vraiment contre eux, les sentiments aussi. Comment allait-il faire ?

-"Une troisième solution est possible !" entendit d'un seul coup le vampire. Damon leva sa tête pour regarder son petit frère qui se tenait debout les bras croisés entre le hall et l'entrée de sa chambre.

-"De quoi je me mêle ?" dit Damon fatigué.

-"Je me mêle du bonheur de Bonnie !" répondit Stefan sérieux.

-"Et celui d'Elena ?" questionna Damon, curieux de savoir ou Stefan se situait quand à Elena.

-"Je n'ai pas à me faire pardonner d'Elena. Je n'ai pas à me racheter auprès d'elle." répondit honnêtement Stefan. "Elle à Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jérémy pour la consoler !"

-"Bonnie aussi !" répliqua Damon. Stefan haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. L'aîné des Salvatore se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. "Quel est ta solution ?" demanda-t-il curieux !

-"Tu ne choisis aucune des deux !" répondit Stefan comme si c'était évident «Tu leurs fera moins de mal"

-"Et moi dans cette histoire ?" demanda Damon en se levant. "J'ai besoin des deux !" fit remarquer le vampire en s'apercevant de son égoïsme pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire.

-"Tu survivras comme pour Katherine ! Tu comprends qu'elles ne peuvent pas accepter de partager. Aimerais-tu qu'Elena soit avec toi et avec moi en même temps ?" demanda Stefan en savant parfaitement que la réponse de Damon était non vu le visage dur qu'il arborait. « Donc laisse-les partir toutes les deux Damon, même si tu souffres ! » répondit Stefan avant de quitter la chambre de son frère. Damon réfléchit pendant un instant à ce que venait de dire Stefan. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se convaincre une éternité sans elles ! Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans eux. Rien que d'y penser ne le rendait malheureux. Cette pensée était douloureuse.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi désespéré dans sa vie ! Jamais il n'avait rencontré une telle difficulté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver une telle souffrance en aimant. Jamais ! Dire que l'amour était le sentiment le plus joyeux du monde, c'était faux ! Totalement faux ! L'amour faisait mal, l'amour était pénible, douloureux. L'amour n'était autre que peine et illusion.

On dit bien souvent qu'il faut vivre pour aimer et être aimé, avoir alors le bonheur que tout le monde cherche dans sa vie ! Mais pour Damon, c'était l'inverse, il faut aimer et être aimé pour survivre dans ce monde! Mais comment aimer deux personnes qui vous aiment en retour sans faire du mal ? C'était impossible pour Elena, impossible pour Bonnie.

Alors, à quoi bon rester en vie si c'est pour souffrir et faire souffrir avec un sentiment aussi pure que l'amour, sentiment sensé donner le bonheur, la joie ? A quoi bon vivre en sachant pertinemment qu'on ne sera jamais heureux avec les choix proposés !

A quoi bon ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voila pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire dans votre tête. 'Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, Damon n'arrive pas à faire de choix, l'histoire est tragique, dramatique et sombre, ce qui veut donc dire que BIP' **

**Je m'arrête là lol ! Tout ce que je peux ajouter c'est que la vie n'est jamais rose, les histoires d'amour ne sont pas toujours joyeuses hein ! Enfin bref, le dernier chapitre, le 9, arriveras bientôt. N'oubliez pas que ce chapitre, vers la fin, en note d'auteur vous demanderas ou vous proposeras quelque chose ! **

**En attendant, laissez-moi vite une review pour avoir la fin de cette histoire le plus vite possible. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée ! **

**Kiss 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A : Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde à cause des tonnes de devoir que j'ai à faire ! Je ne devrais même pas être sur mon ordinateur lol. Je vais donc répondre en général. Alors d'abord merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires. Oui, ce que fait Bonnie n'est pas très bien envers Elena ! L'attitude de Damon l'est encore moins :-/. On aurait tendance à avoir de la peine pour Elena et à la comprendre ce qui est tout à fait normal, même moi j'ai eu pitié d'elle pour ce que Damon et Bonnie ont fait ! Ce chapitre 9 est le dernier de cette histoire et vous verrez donc ce qu'il se passe ! Je vous conseil aussi de lire ma note d'auteur en bas de page ou j'ai une proposition pour vous ! Sur cette note, je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **

**PS: J'essaye au maximum de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes pour que la lecture soit plaisante tout comme mes précédent chapitres. Les fautes d'inattention peuvent toutefois se faufiler sur les chapitres ainsi que des erreurs que je ne vois pas moi-même. (^-^) **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait un mois que Damon essayait de faire un choix entre Bonnie et Elena. Un mois qu'il était déchiré entre deux femmes qu'il aimait et l'aimaient en retour ! L'idée d'en faire souffrir une lui faisait tellement mal. C'était impensable pour lui. Damon avait aussi réfléchi à la possibilité de Stefan. N'en choisir aucune ! Malheureusement, pour l'ainé des Salvatore, ce n'était pas possible. Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'était les deux filles qui l'attendaient.

En effet, Elena ne voulait plus sortir de chez elle tant que Damon ne faisait pas un choix. Elle n'avait goût à rien et esquivait les appels de Caroline, Matt et Tyler. Ne parlons même pas de sa relation avec Bonnie. C'était pire que froid ! Elena ne faisait que manger, regarder la télévision, dormir ! Jérémy avait essayé de la faire sortir mais c'était sans espoir, la brune ne démordait pas. Un jour, Caroline était venue chez Elena pour lui dire que ce qu'elle faisait était enfantin mais la brune s'en foutait. La jeune blonde avait aussi essayé de sauver l'amitié entre Elena et Bonnie mais la jeune Gilbert avait répondu d'un ton sec :

-"Bonnie m'a trahit en volant l'homme que j'aimais le plus ! Elle savait que j'avais de profond sentiment pour lui mais elle l'a attiré vers elle !"

Caroline avait alors répondu à son amie :

-"Tu sais très bien que les sentiments ne se commandent pas ! Bonnie n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil si elle aurait pu l'éviter !"

Mais c'était peine perdue, Elena ne voulait rien savoir.

Pour Bonnie, c'était affreux cette attente. Tous les jours elle se réveillait avec l'espoir que Damon donne sa réponse. Cependant, la jeune sorcière se recouchait le soir avec le même sentiment de déception. En plus, elle était malade comme une bête ! Elle vomissait, toussait et était souvent dans son lit en train de dormir. Elle avait été chez son médecin qui lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait une grippe ! Bonnie s'était en fait rendue malade à cause de Damon. C'était l'hypothèse de Caroline, Stefan, Matt et Tyler. La pauvre Bennett se rendait malade pour Damon ! Cela ne plaisait pas à Stefan car Damon ne méritait pas tout ça ! Bonnie méritait mieux que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre et Elena méritait mieux elle aussi. Elle avait quand même réussie à faire un choix.

Stefan essayait d'aider Bonnie du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré sa peine.

Bonnie en était reconnaissante mais elle ne voulait pas que le benjamin des Salvatore passe autant de temps pour prendre soin d'elle. Même Caroline passait moins de temps.

-"Tu peux retourner au manoir !" dit Bonnie allongé dans son lit en regardant Stefan qui était assis au bord. "Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe !"

-"Non, je vais rester Bonnie" répondit Stefan de manière déterminée.

-"Tu sais que tu es pardonné pour tout ?" demanda Bonnie en abaissant sa couverture et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-"Je le sais Bonnie, je fais ça parce que je me préoccupe de toi !" admit Stefan en souriant. Il voulait simplement la protéger.

-"Merci Stefan !" remercia la sorcière avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur son lit et de fermer les yeux !

Stefan soupira, quand tout à coup, le vampire fronça les sourcils car il ressentait une petite douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait mal, et son cœur semblait se serrer. Rapidement, Stefan décida d'aller au manoir voir son grand frère et lui expliquer la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie aujourd'hui. Puis quelque chose lui disait d'aller au manoir le plus rapidement possible.

20 minutes plus tard, Stefan arriva au manoir et criait après Damon qui ne semblait pas répondre.

-"Damon, il faut que je te parle !" cria Stefan en entrant dans la chambre de son frère qui était baignée par les rayons du soleil. A priori tout était normal et comme d'habitude mais quelque chose attira le regard de Stefan sur la table de nuit de Damon. C'était un plateau en argent avec plusieurs enveloppes blanches. Il y'en avait 7. Mais ce qui choqua Stefan, c'était tout autre chose. En effet, sur ce plateau en argent se trouvait sa chevalière.

C'est à ce moment que Stefan comprit ! Son visage se décomposa pendant que sa poitrine lui faisait encore plus mal. Ses yeux étaient embués et il voyait floue. Il sentait maintenant que sa joue droite, quelque chose de liquide.

Rapidement, le vampire envoya un message à Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt et Tyler disant de venir le plus vite possible au manoir.

Après le message envoyé, Stefan ne savait pas quoi faire et penser. Ce n'était pas possible ! Damon n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Ce n'était pas vrai.

30 minutes plus tard, Stefan était toujours dans son déni et n'avait même pas vu que tout le monde était dans la chambre de Damon. Elena et Bonnie avaient un regard inquiet pendant que Caroline semblait perdue. Matt et Tyler avaient les bras croisés et regardaient Stefan qui était toujours dans ses pensées.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Caroline pour que Stefan réagisse enfin à leur présence. Le cadet des Salvatore leva la tête et regardait tout le monde tristement avant de leur indiquer le plateau en argent. Tout le monde regardait le plateau et réalisèrent en voyant la chevalière de Damon, pourquoi Stefan semblait dévastée et sans voix. Alaric avait la tête baissé pendant un instant pendant que Caroline avait les yeux fixé sur la chevalière. Matt mordait sa lèvre pendant que Tyler ne ressentait presque rien. Pour Bonnie et Elena, c'était différent.

La brune semblait suffoquer et des larmes se mirent à couler rapidement sur ses joues. Pour la sorcière, c'était la même chose. Elena fut la première à aller vers le plateau et à regarder les enveloppes. Il y'en avait une à son nom, une au nom de Bonnie, une pour Stefan, une pour Alaric, Caroline, Matt et Tyler. Tous prirent leur enveloppe dans les mains et l'ouvrit avant de la lire dans leur tête.

"_Cher crétin de Tyler, _

_Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi tout comme je sais très bien que tu sais ce que je pense de toi ! Tu ne vas pas me regretter et sincèrement je ne penserais pas à toi quand je serais au paradis ou en enfer ! Je crois bien que je vais aller en enfer mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Si je t'adresse ce mot ce n'est pas par amitié ! Non, c'est simplement pour te dire que tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Caroline et à ne pas la briser. Elle mérite mieux que toi mais si c'est avec toi qu'elle veut aller, c'est son choix ! J'espère que tu as bien comprit le message ! _

_Clébard"_

Voilà ce qu'il y'avait d'écrit sur la lettre de Tyler qui avait un petit sourire. C'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas regretter Damon, même dans sa lettre d'adieu le vampire l'insultait de clébard. Pour Tyler, la mort de Damon n'était qu'un fardeau en moins pour tout le monde. Enfin, surtout lui !

Pour Matt, c'était une lettre un peu plus longue. Apparemment, Damon avait plus de chose à dire au seul vrai humain de la bande.

"_Cher humain blondinet ex de Caroline et Elena, _

_Je sais que je ne vais pas te manquer et sincèrement tu ne vas pas me manquer non plus. Je t'écris une lettre pour faire style que j'ai plus d'amis auquel je tenais même si c'est faux ! Enfin bref, je te conseille vivement de t'éloigner de cette ville infesté de vampire, sorcière et hybride. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir si jeune comme ta sœur Vicky. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir enlevé une personne qui t'étais chère ! Je m'en excuse vivement. J'espère sincèrement que tu suivras mon conseil ! Il est dangereux pour toi de rester avec Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Stefan et tes autres potes. Vous n'êtes plus du même monde et la dernière chose que tout le monde à besoin c'est que tu meurs. Vis ta vie et déniche la bourse de football américain que tu vises depuis que tu es jeune, trouve toi une copine qui deviendras la mère de tes futurs enfants ! Vie la vie que tout le monde rêve ! _

_Damon Salvatore alias le briseur de famille !" _

Matt se mordait toujours la lèvre en lisant cette lettre de Damon. Pour le blond, c'était impossible. Jamais Matt n'aurait espéré lire des mots d'excuses du vampire. Damon n'aurait jamais pu écrire ça et passer à l'acte juste après ! Son amour pour Elena et Bonnie était-il si fort et douloureux ? Jamais Matt n'aurait espérer vivre un amour comme celui-ci. Un amour douloureux !

Le prochain à lire une lettre de Damon était son meilleur ami. Alaric Saltzman qui avait les larmes aux yeux !

"_Cher Professeur Saltzman, _

_Je ne suis pas le type à écrire des lettres d'adieu mais à croire que tout le monde change ! Qui mieux que toi peut le savoir ? Je vais commencer par te dire que je suis désolé pour avoir transformer Isobel en vampire. De t'avoir tué à plusieurs reprises sans bonne excuses à part quand tu me cassais les oreilles. Tu as été un bon ami, mais surtout un vrai ami. Tu m'as accepté tel que j'étais en sachant les risques ! Je te tire mon chapeau pour être si conciliant. Mais bon, l'alcool sa rapproche hein ! Je te remercie aussi d'avoir été une figure de père pour Jérémy et Elena quand ils en avaient le plus besoin. C'était un rôle difficile à endosser surtout après la mort de Jenna. Mais bon, je vois que tu sembles avoir repris du bon pied depuis que le docteur Fell est en ville. Je crois que tu as un bon ticket avec elle. Prends-le mais fais gaffe car je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance. Je tiens à dire une fois de plus, que tu as été pour moi, le seul et vrai ami que j'ai eu au cours de ces 145 dernières années. Je tiens aussi à te dire de veiller sur Elena. Elle en aura besoin. __S'il te plaît ! _

_Que ta bague continue de te protéger ! _

_Ton ami sanglant, _

_Damon ! " _

Alaric devait avouer que la lettre de Damon était originale et touchante. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait été un ami pour le vampire. Alaric pensait simplement qu'il était comme tous les autres, un pion. Combien de fois Damon l'avait tué sans raison ? Savoir que Damon le considérait comme un vrai ami le rendait heureux car Alaric considérait Damon comme un vrai ami, lui aussi. Bizarre et effrayant mais un ami quand même.

La prochaine à lire sa lettre dans sa tête fut Caroline. Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Damon avait fait un tel geste et ce qu'il lui avait noté en adieu.

_"Cher Blondie !, _

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait pendant le début de notre relation. Tu étais pour moi ma réserve de sang humaine et aussi la personne qui allait me servir pour assouvir mes besoins perfides et aussi me rapprocher d'Elena. C'est une période dont je suis peu fière pour ne pas dire 'pas'. Tu ne méritais pas tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Puis les choses sont devenues plus complexe au fil du temps. Tu es devenue un vampire par ma faute et par celle de Katherine. Je peux te dire que tu as complètement changé. Tu es devenue plus mature et plus ouverte d'esprit et moins superficielle. Tu es devenue forte Caroline ! Une belle personne forte et plus indépendante qui as comprit ou étais sa place. C'est à dire, plus dans l'ombre d'Elena mais au même niveau. Tu as gagné mon respect même si je ne te le montrais pas. J'étais fier de ce que tu es devenu même si j'aurais préféré que tu adoptes le régime Damon Salvatore au lieu de la diète de Stefan. Enfin bref, je tiens à te dire d'être encore plus forte pour tous les évènements qui vont suivre. Occupe-toi bien de Bonnie et Elena, tout comme tu l'as fait avec mon petit frère. Au fait, merci d'avoir été là pour lui. Tu me fais penser à Lexie! Sois heureuse avec ton petit clébard de Tyler, je pense honnêtement que tu mérites mieux qu'un Loockwood. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui vas dicter comment tu vas te conduire et qui tu dois aimer. Je sais que le cœur est le plus fort par rapport à la raison ! Crois-moi, je le sais bien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être heureuse. Tu le mérites blondie ! _

_Prends aussi soin de toi ! _

_Papa vampire Damon ! " _

Sa y'est, il avait réussit à lui faire couler une larme ! Caroline lui pardonnait pour tout, elle le comprenait et elle lui pardonnait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Comme quoi il avait un cœur même s'il le cachait bien. La lettre du vampire, lui faisait tellement plaisir et Caroline donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Damon entende sa gratitude pour ce mot. Caroline dut couper de ses pensées par les sanglots d'Elena et de Bonnie. La jeune blonde vint vers Elena et lui caressa le bras gentiment. Tout en regardant la lettre qu'avait reçue la jeune Gilbert !

"_Ma douce Elena, _

_Des le premier regard, j'ai été intrigué ! Normal car tu ressemblais à Katherine comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était elle et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai approché. Mais j'ai vite comprit que tu n'étais pas elle. Tu es tout le contraire de Katherine. Tu es douce et pure alors qu'elle est malveillante et tyrannique. C'est pour ta pureté et ton innocence que je suis tombé rapidement amoureux de toi ! Malheureusement, tu étais amoureuse de mon frère. Tout comme Katherine l'était. Cette fois-ci je faisais tout pour te faire tomber dans mes filets, pour que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime, mais cela à toujours été Stefan. J'ai souvent été blessé mais je n'ai jamais abandonné. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger, j'ai prit des solutions radicales quitte à faire beaucoup de mal à Caroline, Stefan, Alaric ou encore Bonnie. Pourtant, je n'arrive à regretter mes choix complètements. Une part de moi est blessée de faire mal aux autres mais une part de moi était contente de te savoir en vie. Tu étais tout pour moi Elena mais tu ne m'as jamais choisi. C'est quand mon cœur à commencer à s'ouvrir vers Bonnie que tu m'as enfin avoué tes vrais sentiments. J'étais heureux quand tu l'as fait, j'ai explosé de joie. Mais comme tu le sais, mon cœur est un traitre, il à joué les indécis. Il était amoureux de toi mais il avait de fort sentiment pour Bonnie aussi. Je crois que j'ai toujours été attiré à Bonnie malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. _

_Vous m'avez demandé de choisir mais je n'ai pas pu, tout les jours j'ai réfléchis à ça Elena. Je m'imaginais ma vie avec toi mais il y'avait toujours l'image de Bonnie qui s'incrustait et vice-versa si je m'imaginais l'autre scénario. Mon amour pour vous deux me rendait dingue ! Je souffrais chaque seconde. Une solution était simple, je pouvais appuyer sur le bouton mais je ne le voulais pas ! Stefan m'a proposé de ne choisir aucune des deux mais une fois de plus, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi et Bonnie. Jamais je n'ai autant souffert en amour. Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait détruire des personnes de l'intérieur. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à mes souffrances. Cela devenait trop dur pour moi. Mon choix est l__âche mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je sais que mon acte te fera beaucoup de mal à toi Elena, mais sois forte. Prouve à tout le monde que tu__ peux te relever avec plus de force et de détermination, continue à vivre pour moi, mais surtout pour ton frère. Il a perdu tout le monde, il a perdu sa vraie famille. Tu es la seule qu'il reste pour lui et il aura besoin de toi pour avancer. Ne fais rien de stupide qui pourrait le briser définitivement. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais pertinemment que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu n'es pas seule Elena. _

_Sache que je serais toujours dans ton cœur. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Damon Salvatore ! " _

Caroline devait avouer que Damon avait mit le paquet pour la lettre d'Elena et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi son amie était une madeleine.

La jeune brune était toute retournée par cette lettre. C'était de sa faute si Damon n'était plus ! Elle lui avait demandé de choisir. Peut-être que si elle s'était retiré, il serait toujours de ce monde ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, à une fin digne d'un compte de fée ? Tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment c'était le rejoindre. Mais il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jérémy tout seul, il avait besoin d'elle, elle allait suivre le conseil de Damon en son honneur ! Elle allait se relever et être encore plus forte même si se relever allait lui demander du temps, beaucoup de temps ! C'était ce qu'elle allait faire pour l'amour de Damon. Si seulement elle avait su faire un choix plus tôt ! Si seulement elle s'était admit dès le départ que Damon l'attirait !

Du côté de Bonnie, c'était la même chose, elle pleurait abondamment à cause de la lettre de Damon. Elle lui en voulait mais elle comprenait mais en même temps elle ne comprenait pas trop ! En fait, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle relisait plusieurs fois la lettre que Damon lui avait adressé.

-_"Ma petite sorcière bien aimée, _

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à toi ! C'est tellement dur de t'écrire et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, je me dégoute et je me sens mal. Tu as passé par beaucoup de choses comme tout le monde depuis mon arrivé en ville avec mon frère. Au début, soyons honnête, je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup malgré le fait que je devais te protéger à cause de mon pacte avec Emily ! Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te mordre. Pourtant au fil, du temps tu as gagné mon respect ! Tout comme Caroline, tu es devenue plus forte, surtout après la mort de ta grand-mère. Tu t'es endurcie et tu as trouvé ta place et ton objectif dans la vie. _

_En parlant d'objectif, nous en avions un en commun : Protéger Elena ! _

_C'est ce qui nous a amené à collaborer ensemble même si on ne pouvait pas se piffrer. Franchement je trouvais qu'on formait une bonne équipe. Je commençais à voir en toi une alliée et une amie. Soyons franc, on arrivait à parler normalement avant que je ne transforme ta mère en vampire. _

_Justement, en parlant de ta mère, je m'en veux énormément Bonnie. Ce n'est qu'à cette période que j'ai prit conscience que tu étais une sorcière mais aussi humaine. Quand je t'ai vu en train de pleurer et complètement brisé, j'ai eu mal à mon cœur et je m'en voulais énormément. Je voulais à tout prix ton pardon, je voulais faire partie de ta vie. En ce temps là, je ne le savais pas encore mais j'avais des sentiments pour toi qui sont devenu plus fort lors de notre voyage improvisé et de notre première nuit ensemble qui n'était pas du tout romantique__._

_J'ai apprit à mieux te connaître en deux jours qu'en deux ans ! J'ai découvert que tu étais fragile et que tu étais au bord du point de non retour. J'ai voulu t'aider de mon mieux car moi aussi je suis passé par là ! Notre voyage ensemble à été une révélation sur toi mais sur moi-même. On s'était mit d'accord pour dire que ce qui c'était passé au Tennessee reste là-bas mais pour moi c'était impossible, même quand Elena m'a avoué son amour pour moi. J'aurais du ignorer mes sentiments pour toi et être heureux avec Elena mais il me manquait quelque chose d'important et c'était, toi ! Tu es devenue importante pour moi et mon cœur en à peine une semaine._

_Je crois honnêtement que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et qui sont sortis du jour au lendemain, étaient profondément enfouis ! C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas m'expliquer et t'expliquer tout comme toi tu en es un incapable ! Mais le plus important, c'étaient qu'ils soient ici !_

_Comme tu t'en doute, je n'ai pas réussi à faire un choix. J'avais besoin de toi et Elena, je ne pouvais m'imaginer sans l'une. Je suis tombé amoureux de deux femmes, je t'ai fait souffrir encore plus du coup ! Tu ne le mérites pas Bonnie ! Tu mérites tellement mieux dans ta vie, tout comme Elena et tous les autres. J'ai essayé de faire un choix, crois-moi j'ai essayé mais c'était impossible. Mon amour pour vous deux me fait tellement mal que je ne pense qu'à une chose pour effacer la douleur définitivement... Je crois que tu sais de quoi je parle car tu l'as pensé et tu as failli passer à l'acte toi aussi. Je sais, je t'ai sauvé ce jour-là et je t'ai dit que les personnes qui font cci sont des lâches ! Mais c'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas mourir ainsi Bonnie ! Pas toi, une puissante sorcière Bennett! Moi je ne suis que Damon Salvatore, un vampire qui as tué avec plaisir, pour rien et sauvagement, un vampire amoureux de deux femmes et incapable d'en choisir une. Je suis désolé Bonnie mais tu mérites mieux ! Ne fais rien de stupide après avoir lu cette lettre__.__ Sois à nouveau la Bonnie Bennett forte et indépendante, celle qui vaut mieux que la Bonnie de ces derniers mois sombres ! Tu DOIS vivre ! _

_Je t'aime. _

_Damon Salvatore ! " _

Comment Damon avait-il pu lui écrire ceci ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait accepté son amitié même si cela lui aurait fait beaucoup de mal, rien que pour le voir vivre encore ! Pour l'entendre parler et sourire, même ses piques. Comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste. Pourquoi tout se passait ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire ! Lui dire quelque chose qu'elle venait d'apprendre par courrier !

Bonnie était elle aussi dans ses pensées pendant que Stefan, lui, lisait sa lettre !

_"Mon petit frère, _

_Je n'ai jamais été déçu de toi ! Sache-le. J'ai juste été jaloux comme tu t'en doutais. Jaloux de toi, de l'affection qu'avait père pour toi, de l'honneur que tu recevais pendant que je n'avais que les réflexions acide de Giuseppe, de l'amour que te portais Katherine, de l'amitié que te portais Lexie, de l'amour que te portais Elena. Tu as toujours été le premier choix de tout le monde et moi le second. Le fait que tu m'as forcé à être un vampire à aussi beaucoup joué. Mais maintenant, je ne t'en veux plus ! Tu es mon petit frère et tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, plus que ce que j'ai fait pour toi. C'était moi le grand frère de la famille, c'était donc à moi de te protéger et non à toi de le faire. Pour la morsure de loup, tu m'as protégé en t'échangeant contre Klaus, puis tu m'as sauvé en sauvant l'hybride blond que nous détestons tous ! _

_Je me sens mal d'avoir gâché notre fraternité pour Katherine et de t'avoir fait souffrir en tuant Lexie et d'autres personnes. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien pour toi en fin de compte. J'ai seulement essayé de te sauver de Klaus mais c'était sans succès ! Katherine l'a mieux fait ainsi qu'Elena. Tu l'auras comprit, j'ai échoué dans mon rôle de grand frère tout comme ma vie et mes relations amoureuses. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est te souhaiter d'être heureux, d'être en paix avec toi même. Tu le mérites frérot. _

_Mais je te demanderais quand même une chose ! J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que tu prenais soin de Bonnie, je sais que tu t'en veux encore et que tu veux laver ta conscience de tes mauvais actes. Bonnie t'a pardonné donc sois sans crainte ! Je te demanderais simplement de continuer à prendre soin d'elle car elle en aura besoin. Fais ça pour moi Stefan ! __Je t'en supplie !__ C'est une faveur que je te demande._

_Ton grand frère qui t'aime vraiment (même si je ne l'ai jamais dit)_

_Damon !" _

Stefan soupira tristement tout en essuyant ses larmes avec sa main droite. Il venait de perdre son frère. Damon était parti pour toujours ! Il n'était plus de ce monde, il était mort ! Définitivement mort. C'était ça la douleur dans sa poitrine tout à l'heure, une partie de lui était morte. Il était le seul Salvatore encore en vie, il était seul maintenant. Il ne voulait pas croire à ça ! Bonnie, Elena non plus. Mais pourtant, tout ceci était réel. Stefan le savait, les filles le savaient. C'est pour cela que Stefan allait faire comme Damon le disait, il allait veiller sur Bonnie.

-"Damon est parti !" murmura faiblement Elena en lâchant sa lettre et en regardant tout le monde dans la salle. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. "Il est mort !" continua la brune en sanglotant. "C'est de notre faute" dit-elle en regardant Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête.

-"C'est de notre faute" répéta Bonnie en se sentant mal.

-"NON !" cria Stefan en faisant sursauter tout le monde. "Si Damon est mort c'est à cause de personne !" cria le vampire en colère. "Ce n'est pas ta faute Bonnie et ni de la tienne Elena !" expliqua le vampire en prenant la chevalière de son frère. "Il souffrait trop et c'était à cause de ses sentiments et son cœur ! Il aurait pu éteindre ses émotions mais il a préféré mourir. C'est son choix !"

-"Stefan" chuchota Caroline en se sentant horrible pour lui surtout. Il venait de perdre son frère !

-"C'était son choix" répéta Stefan fort. Il était blessé, il aurait voulu que son frère reste avec lui, qu'il efface ce qu'il ressent et qu'ils aient une relation fraternelle normale, solide. C'était tout ce que Stefan aurait aimé avoir. Damon était un connard mais Damon était son frère et il l'aimait.

-"Donne-moi sa bague, Stefan !" dit tout à coup Elena en regardant le cadet des Salvatore, celui qui restait. Pendant ce temps, Matt et Tyler partirent du manoir car ils n'étaient pas assez impliqué pour rester au manoir mais pas avant de toucher l'épaule de Stefan pour leur condoléance et de donner un regard à Bonnie et Elena.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Elena. La jeune sorcière avait la voix grave et les yeux aussi rouges que ceux d'Elena.

-"Je veux avoir un souvenir de lui" répliqua Elena en prenant la bague des mains de Stefan qui ne dit rien. Il aurait voulu garder la bague de son frère mais Elena semblait y tenir.

-"Elle revient à Stefan, non ?" demanda Caroline en regardant Stefan qui regardait la bague tristement. Elena releva la tête pour regarder Stefan avec des yeux suppliant.

-"Garde-là Elena !" assura Stefan.

-"Désolé Bonnie mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose de lui !" s'excusa Elena en regardant son ex-meilleure-amie. "Je l'aimais avant toi !"

Bonnie n'avait qu'un envie, c'était de gifler Elena pour ce qu'elle venait de dire mais la jeune sorcière se retint. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer et se battre avec Elena le jour de la mort de Damon. Elle ne voulait pas ! Trop de peine étaient en tout le monde pour ajouter une dispute. Puis Bonnie lui devait au moins ça vu les dommages qu'elle avait causés.

-"Ce n'est pas un argument mais tu peux prendre la chevalière ! " Dit Bonnie en fusillant quand même Elena du regard, puis elle se radoucit un instant avant de déclarer « Puis c'est la dernière chose que je peux bien faire pour toi et notre ancienne amitié »

-"Merci" dit Elena avant de regarder Stefan et de le prendre dans ses bras tout en pleurant encore une fois avec le vampire. "Je suis désolé Stefan" murmura la belle brune.

-"Moi aussi" répliqua Stefan avant de se détacher d'Elena. Pendant l'étreinte d'Elena et Stefan, Caroline avait prit Bonnie dans ses bras.

-"Je vais m'en aller !" déclara Elena ce qui surprit tout le monde. "J'en ai marre de cette ville, je n'en peux plus ! Je m'en vais à Denver et je compte prendre Alaric avec moi. On sera à trois avec Jérémy comme ça. J'enverrais mon sang à Klaus à chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin. " expliqua la brune. C'était une décision qui venait juste de se faire dans sa tête. De toute façon plus rien ne le retenait à Mystic Falls ! Une ville de malheur pour tout le monde.

-"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Totalement, cette ville n'a été que tristesse, effroi, malheur dans ma vie ! Je veux tourner la page et en commencer une nouvelle. Je croyais que ma nouvelle page allait s'écrire avec Damon mais je me suis trompée, il faut déjà que je la tourne alors qu'elle venait de débuter." pleura la brune en sentant son cœur se briser encore plus à cette pensée. "Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous puissiez avoir !" termina la brune avant de partir en courant.

-"Va après elle Caroline !" dit Bonnie en pleurant à nouveau pendant que Caroline courait après Elena. Son monde s'effondrait encore une fois ! Des idées noires reprenaient le dessus mais Bonnie les chassait vite de sa tête en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Damon dans sa lettre mais aussi le jour ou il l'avait sauvé. Bonnie allait vivre tout comme Stefan. Elle devait être forte, c'était une obligation. Elle ne pouvait pas se tuer ! Sinon, elle commettrait un meurtre, elle mettrait fin à sa vie mais aussi à une autre. Non, Bonnie devait vivre et elle avait une bonne raison de préférer la vie à la mort, même si Damon n'était plus de ce monde. Elena avait peut-être la chevalière de Damon en souvenir de lui mais Bonnie avait plus !

Oui, elle avait tellement plus de Damon et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle aurait voulu que Damon le sache ! Peut-être qu'il l'aurait choisit en entendant ce que Bonnie avait découvert ce matin en ouvrant son courrier. Peut-être que Damon l'aurait choisit en apprenant qu'en Bonnie, se trouvait le fruit d'une nuit de passion et d'amour entre les deux êtres surnaturels!

-"Bonnie, sa va être difficile pour toi et moi et aussi Elena mais sache qu'on va s'aider mutuellement tout les deux !" dit d'un seul coup Stefan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie qui se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Merci Stefan !" dit Bonnie en le prenant dans ses bras et en se collant à lui. "Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux avec Caroline, on s'entraide mutuellement !" rassura Bonnie en se sentant moins seul. Le départ de Damon lui faisait tellement mal mais elle savait que tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la douleur et la tristesse laissent place à des moments joyeux qui allaient venir. Rien que d'y penser, Bonnie sentait une force lumineuse l'envahir.

-"Merci à toi aussi Bonnie !" dit Stefan en se détachant de la jeune métisse et en lui donnant un faible sourire.

-"Nous devons être fort !" dit Bonnie en donnant à Stefan un faible sourire "Je dois l'être pour pouvoir élever mon bébé !" rajouta-t-elle tout en regardant le choc sur le visage de Stefan.

-"Bonnie ?" questionna le vampire Salvatore.

-"Je suis enceinte de l'enfant de Damon !" affirma Bonnie en souriant et en pleurant de joie et de tristesse car cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père.

Joie pour l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, de son futur, sa nouvelle raison de vivre et d'être forte, encore plus forte qu'avant. Car oui, ce bébé, cet enfant, l'émerveillait déjà et elle voulait pour lui le meilleur et elle allait s'assurer de le lui donner. Lui donner tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin et qu'elle pouvait lui fournir ! Bonnie se foutait royalement de ce que les autres allaient penser quand à son jeune âge pour avoir un enfant ! Car le principal maintenant, c'était elle et ce merveilleux bébé conçu grâce à son côté de sorcière. La lueur d'espoir, d'amour, de vitalité qui grandissait au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient en elle !

Stefan,lui, avait à présent la bouche grande ouverte et ne savait pas quoi dire. Tous ceux à quoi il pensait c'était à Damon ! Son grand frère qui avait rêvé dans leurs années humaines d'avoir une famille à lui ! Damon avait fait une belle connerie en se suicidant et Stefan s'en voulait encore plus maintenant. Le destin était terrible avec tout le monde. La cruauté de ce destin pouvait même en être risible si on en devenait fou !

Les mots de Damon résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune Salvatore !

-'_Je te demanderais simplement de continuer à prendre soin d'elle car elle en aura besoin. Fais ça pour moi Stefan ! __Je t'en supplie ! '_

La phrase de Damon dans sa lettre se répétait sans cesse et à cet instant, Stefan fronça les sourcils avant de dire tout haut et en regardant le plafond, avec deux larmes qui perlèrent sur les joues pâle du vampire:

-"Sois sans crainte Damon, je m'occuperais bien de Bonnie et de ton enfant !"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : It's the end of the story my friends ! **

**Eh oui c'est officiellement la fin de cette histoire ! C'était le dernier chapitre qui confirme que cette histoire est tragique, sombre et rempli de déchirement****! Vous attendiez-vous à cette fin ? Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Pour cela une seule chose à faire, un petit commentaire ou un long comme vous voulez ! **

**Cette histoire était la dernière pour le Bamon… Désolé mais récemment je ne suis plus très Bamon mais complètement Kennett. Aucun malentendu, j'aime toujours le Bamon mais je n'arrive plus à en écrire avec autant de passion qu'avant. Je dois avouer que j'ai eut du mal avec cette histoire car le goût n'y'était plus vers la fin et cela c'est fait sentir je crois. Pour le moment, je suis beaucoup plus passionné pour le Kennett et aussi sur Dean Winchester/Bonnie Bennett. J'ai vu des vidéos sur youtube et je suis tombée raide dingue d'eux ! L'idée de faire un crossover me tente beaucoup mais je crois que nous ne sommes que très peu à voir ces deux-là ensemble. **

**Enfin bref, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être déçues que j'arrête d'écrire du Bamon mais dîtes-vous que peut-être dans trois mois ou plus, l'envie d'écrire sur eux peut me reprendre lol. **

_Maintenant, sachant que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas les sad-end et sont sensibles, je vous propose pour cette histoire une fin alternative ! C'est-à-dire un chapitre final qui se termine bien pour tout le monde ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voudrez-vous lire la fin joyeuse de cette histoire ou rester avec la fin triste qui est la fin d'origine ? Voilà ma proposition lol !_

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire, laissé des commentaires et l'ont ajouté à leur favorite et histoire à suivre. **

**Pour ceux qui suivent mes Kennett je vous dis à bientôt ! Pour les autres, ont risque de se croiser dans les autres fictions Bamon des autres auteurs (^-^)**

**Bisous à tous ! **

**:-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**What's-your-choice :**_ Merci pour ce commentaire. Ton idée de suite est très similaire à mon happy-end de cette histoire… tu as infiltré mon ordinateur hein ! Allez avoues-le ou j'envois Damon pour te faire dire la vérité ! Lol, je plaisante :-) _

**Nanak :**_ La suite entre Bonnie, Stefan et le fils de Damon, on va la voir dans ce chapitre alternatif :-) Oui voilà, c'est à cause de Damon si je n'arrive plus à écrire du Bamon, il m'a trop déçue en devenant un peu trop mou lol. J'espère que Kol et Bonnie auront au moins une interaction aussi ! Merci de ton commentaire. _

**Alex **_: Merci encore pour le commentaire :-)_

**Saaraaah :**_ Désolée de t'avoir fait chialer lol ! La fin heureuse devrait normalement te plaire -) Comme d'habitude merci pour la review ! _

**Missydark **_: Le Kennett devient de plus en plus en vogue et tant mieux hé hé. En ce moment j'ai écrit le chapitre d'une histoire Kennett et je compte faire un recueil sur eux ! J'espère qu'ils seront appréciés. _

**RBonnie :**_ Merci d'avoir commenté (^-^) Cette fin alternative arrive donc pour les âmes sensibles. _

**Guilik22 :**_ Merci pour ce commentaire. Pour le Dean/Bonnie ce n'est pas encore en route mais sois sûre qu'elle finira par arriver. _

**Alicia :**_ Merci pour ce commentaire. La fin heureuse arrive aujourd'hui (^-^) En espérant qu'elle te plaise. _

**J :**_ Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire, je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. La fin heureuse devrait te plaire normalement si je l'ai bien écrit lol._

**Stephtvdiaries :**_ Merci pour la review.J'espère que la fin alternative te plaira ! _

**Mehr03 :**_ Thank you so much for your support. This is now, the happy ending of the story! _

**Johanne:**_ Oui c'est vrai que Kol et Damon, ce n'est pas la même cours de récréation lol ! J'aimerais bien te donner un kleenex mais je ne sais pas ou tu habites lol. En tout cas, merci pour ce commentaire. Voici la fin joyeuse ! _

**Vampire06 :**_ Merci pour le commentaire -) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la sad-end ! Mais comme beaucoup de monde veulent voir la fin heureuse et toi aussi, je vais la mettre. Merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire. _

**Jayanthi **_: Je n'ai pas encore vu Twilight chapitre 5 au ciné car je n'ai pas le temps à cause de l'université snifff. Je dois dire qu'en ce moment beaucoup de fan Bamon, (écrivains amateurs aussi) sont de plus en plus déçu de la série et c'est compréhensible. Fin bref, merci pour la review. Normalement je dois lire la suite de ton histoire dans la semaine (^-^)_

**Bamon56 :**_ Merci pour les deux commentaires (^-^) Je suis contente de lire que tu vas me suivre même si je ne suis plus trop Bamon ! La fin heureuse arrive donc ici et elle est assez longue même. _

**HopeLoveGlory :**_ Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire ! Je me doutais bien que mon manque d'inspiration allait se ressentir :-/ mais honnêtement je n'abandonne pas une histoire que j'ai commencé c'est mon principe. J'aurais bien voulu la mettre en pause mais je n'ai pas voulu car j'aurais perdu le fil sinon. Je suis ravie de voir que je peux compter sur toi pour mes histoires Kennett ! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le voyage du pardon !

**Fin alternative !**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**5 ans plus tard ! **

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans que Damon était mort ! La vie avait continué pour tout le monde. Bien sur, au début, tout était difficile pour Stefan, Bonnie et Elena.

Elena avait fait comme elle avait indiqué le jour de la mort de Damon. Elle était partie de Mystic Falls avec Alaric pour aller à Denver s'installer avec Jérémy. Cependant, Elena n'aimait pas la ville qui était infesté de loup-garou. Alaric, Jérémy et la belle brune étaient donc partit s'installer en France dans le Var. Elena avait trouvé l'amour trois ans après la mort de Damon. Elle avait réussit à se reconstruire peu à peu et avait renvoyé la chevalière de Damon à Stefan, signe qu'elle avait réussit à tourner la page. Elle était avec un jeune homme de son âge qui faisait les mêmes études qu'elle. Des études de biologie !

Alaric avait lui aussi trouver l'amour au nom de Camille Daniels, une prof de sport dans le collège ou Alaric avait un poste de professeur d'anglais. C'était l'amour fou entre eux et Alaric avait fait sa demande en mariage auquel l'heureuse élu avait répondu oui.

Jérémy était toujours le même ! Il était brillant mais il aimait bien sortir faire la fête avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas de petite-copine pour l'instant mais il s'amusait de temps en temps.

Pour Caroline, c'était le bonheur avec Tyler ! Ils filaient le parfait amour et se complétaient. Caroline avait beaucoup aidé Bonnie, Stefan ainsi qu'Elena par téléphone. Heureusement, qu'elle était là pour tout le monde. Stefan et Bonnie s'étaient juré qu'ils en feraient de même quand Caroline aurait besoin d'eux.

Pour Matt, c'était une histoire différente. Il n'avait pas suivi les conseils de Damon en quittant la ville. Non, il était resté avec ses amis et avaient trouvé une stabilité. Klaus n'était plus une menace tant qu'il avait le sang d'Elena quand il le voulait. D'ailleurs, Klaus et sa famille n'étaient plus à Mystic Falls mais en Angleterre.

Pour Bonnie, Stefan et Damen, la vie était tranquille.

Damen ?

Oui, Damen, un petit garçon de quatre ans ressemblant à son père Damon. En effet, Bonnie avait réussit à survivre à l'accouchement qui était assez douloureux ! Au bout du cinquième mois de grossesse elle en avait déjà marre, son ventre était énorme. Elle n'avait pas eut une grossesse normale. Non, car l'enfant qu'elle portait était un vampire mais aussi un humain !

Bonnie était obligée de boire du sang pour nourrir le bébé qui grossissait à vu d'œil. Stefan, Tyler et Caroline l'avaient beaucoup aidé pendant sa grossesse qui avait eut lieu dans le lit de Damon. En effet, la sorcière ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital pour cette grossesse surnaturel ! Meredith était venue en renfort pour aider la belle métisse qui souffrait le martyr. Les sorcières ne voulaient plus parler à Bonnie car elle avait enfanté un monstre de la nature comme elles l'avaient dit. C'était une première pour une sorcière d'accoucher d'un enfant humain-vampire !

Après l'accouchement, Bonnie avait eut juste le temps d'entendre son bébé pleurer car la jeune sorcière se sentait partir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Pourtant, les autres ne semblaient pas inquiets. Et ils ne l'étaient pas car tout le monde savaient que Bonnie allait y passer ! C'est pour cela que tout le monde s'était mit d'accord pour que Stefan donne de son sang à Bonnie.

Grâce au sang de Stefan, Bonnie a survécu mais elle est devenue un vampire ! La première chose qu'elle à fait en ouvrant les yeux, fut de sourire à tout le monde avant de demander à avoir son bébé dans ses bras.

**Flashback**

-"_Mon bébé, je veux voir mon bébé !" dit Bonnie en regardant tout le monde qui semblaient nerveux. "Arrêtez de faire cette tête !" dit Bonnie en s'__énervant__ "Je sais ce que je suis car je le sens !" _

_-"Nous sommes désolé mais on devait le faire. Tu n'avais aucune chance de survivre à l'accouchement !" dit Caroline en se préparant à se confondre d'excuse. _

_-"Je le sais et je ne vous en veux pas ! Si je dois être un vampire pour élever mon bébé et le voir grandir, je m'en fiche" dit Bonnie en s'adoucissant ! "Je veux le voir !" pressa ensuite l'ancienne sorcière. Bien sûr, elle était déçue d'être un vampire et de ne plus être une sorcière mais le plus important était son bébé! _

_Meredith arriva avec le bébé tout en souriant à Bonnie. Elle donna le petit garçon à la jeune métisse qui souriait au petit-être qui dormait paisiblement. _

_-"Il est magnifique" pleura Bonnie en regardant Stefan, Caroline, Matt et Tyler. "C'est mon bébé !" _

_-"Je n'ai jamais vu de vampire bébé de ma vie donc je ne sais pas comment le nourrir et comment m'en occuper !" dit Meredith. "C'est le premier depuis que les vampires ont été crée" _

_-"Il faut le nourrir normalement et rajouter un peu de sang !" déclara Bonnie en regardant son garçon "Il grandira normalement et s'arrêtera de vieillir à l'âge qu'avait son père !" _

_-"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Meredith. _

_-"Je ne sais pas" avoua honnêtement Bonnie "mais j'ai entendu sa petite voix dans ma tête !"déclara la sorcière avant de sourire. _

_-"Il communique avec toi !" déclara extasié Caroline. _

_-"C'est possible, après tout c'est la première fois qu'une sorcière enfante un bébé vampire et nous ne sommes pas des érudits du lien entre vous deux !" expliqua Stefan émerveillé. _

_-"Je suis un vampire maintenant !" fit remarquer Bonnie en regardant Stefan. "Et il me dit de te dire bonjour tonton Stefan !" rajouta la métisse en se sentant heureuse. Stefan le semblait aussi._

_-__« __Il est déjà capable de penser et aligner des mots ! » dit impressionné Tyler. _

_-"Dit lui que je suis sa marraine !" dit Caroline en se collant à Bonnie et le petit bébé. _

_-"Dit bonjour à marraine Caroline !" dit Bonnie en donnant le petit à Caroline qui le portait et le regarder tendrement. "Hey !" dit d'un seul coup Bonnie en regardant son bébé. _

_-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. _

_-"Il à dit bonjour marraine blondie !" dit Bonnie en sentant une larme couler. Damon avait l'habitude d'appeler Caroline Blondie ! _

_-"C'est bien l'enfant de Damon, pas de doute !" dit Caroline en souriant. "Comment tu vas l'appeler ?" _

_-"Il s'appellera Damen !" dit Bonnie en se sentant faible d'un seul coup. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse de sang pour compléter sa transformation ! Pour qu'elle s'occupe de son bébé ! _

_Fin flashback _

La naissance de Damen était éprouvante mais Bonnie en était fière. Il avait les yeux aussi bleus que Damon et les mêmes cheveux charbon. C'était un mini-Damon. Il avait quatre ans maintenant et le jeune garçon vampire était plein de vie. Il avait comprit très tôt qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était plus rapide que ses camarades et plus intelligent. Il usait de son pouvoir de compulsion quelque fois sans le savoir sur ses copains mais Stefan avait mit un hola en le contraignant de ne plus utiliser ce pouvoir. A ces dix-huit ans, il pourra en user de nouveau, ce sera comme un cadeau pour lui.

Une chose qui faisait peur à tout le monde, c'était la soif de sang du petit Damen. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il était un vampire et savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait le droit de faire et ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mordre ces amis et même ses ennemis. Bonnie faisait toujours attention à ce que Damen soit rassasié avant d'aller voir des amis ou aller à l'école. Quoi qu'à l'école, le professeur de Damen n'était personne d'autre que Stefan qui prenait grand soin de veiller à son neveu ! Puis, Stefan savait y faire avec les enfants ! Il n'avait pas son diplôme pour exercer mais il était plus intelligent qu'une dizaine de profs réunit.

Bref, la vie était beaucoup plus compliquée que dans les autres familles mais Bonnie s'en sortait. Elle avait bien géré sa condition de vampire et le régime Caroline-Stefan. Elle s'en sortait bien avec Damen et les deux étaient inséparables. Ils vivaient tout les deux au manoir avec Stefan qui étaient admirable avec eux. Il prenait bien soin de son neveu et de Bonnie qui en était reconnaissante. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas suffire à Damen qui voulait savoir qui était son 'papa vampire'. Bonnie avait simplement montré des photos de Damon à son petit garçon qui était émerveillé de mettre un visage sur son père. C'était tout ce que Bonnie pouvait faire. Lui parler de son père était difficile pour elle sans verser une larme et se sentir nostalgique.

-"Maman, maman !" cria d'un seul coup Damen en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du manoir et en utilisant sa vitesse de vampire pour être devant sa mère. Stefan, lui, entrait en souriant et en marchant normalement.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant son fils qui s'empressait de sortir de son sac d'école un dessin et de le montrer à Bonnie.

-"Tonton m'a puni aujourd'hui avec Tony car on n'a mit en peinture les toilettes en bleue" bouda Damen en donnant un regard furieux à son tonton qui souriait.

-"Il avait le droit !" dit Bonnie en regardant attentivement le dessin. C'était un dessin qui comportait cinq personnes. Bonnie pouvait se reconnaître, il y'avait Stefan et ses cheveux en bataille et il y'avait Caroline et Damen et une autre personne. Cette personne, c'était Damon, Bonnie en était sûre car Damen avait dessiné une veste en cuir, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus !

-"Tu as vu j'ai dessiné papa et il te tient la main et la mienne !" dit Damen avec un sourire. "Il est beau mon dessin hein ! J'ai mit tonton Stefan qui me tient aussi la main et il tient la main à marraine Blondie ! Je n'ai pas dessiné Tyler car il m'a traité de vermiceau !" expliqua le petit garçon en enlevant sa veste en jean.

-"Il est très beau ton dessin ! " dit Bonnie en sentant son cœur se serrer. Damen manquait d'un père. Il avait besoin de son père !

-"Maman, je peux jouer dans le jardin avec tonton Stefan. On va jouer à chat !" dit Damen en étant excité. Il était pire qu'une pile électrique.

-"Oui, pas de problème si Stefan est d'accord !" dit Bonnie en regardant Stefan qui avait touché l'épaule de Damen avant de dire :

-"C'est toi le chat !"

Damen leva les yeux en l'air avant de sourire à Stefan qui partit à vitesse de vampire dans le jardin.

-"Ah maman, j'ai vu papa tout à l'heure quand je regardais par la fenêtre de l'école, il m'a fait signe et moi je lui aie fait signe aussi" dit Damen avant de partir à vitesse de vampire vers le jardin en laissant une Bonnie confuse et triste.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Damen disait ceci ! Il croyait voir son père dans la rue, au manoir dans sa chambre la nuit ou encore quand il était à la récréation à l'école. Pourtant, c'était impossible, car Damon était mort. Damen devait certainement avoir des illusions ou alors son envie de voir son père le faisait avoir des hallucinations. Cela faisait mal au cœur de Bonnie. Cela faisait un mois que ces hallucinations duraient et Bonnie voulait y mettre un terme. Mais elle n'était plus une sorcière et ne pouvait rien faire. Son pouvoir de compulsion ne marchait pas sur son fils et même, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses rêves car elle n'était pas assez puissante. Cela ne faisait que quatre ans et quelques mois qu'elle était un vampire. La jeune métisse soupira tristement avant de se lever du canapé et de coller le dessin sur le frigo. Elle décida ensuite d'aller chercher les courses qu'elle avait faites dans le coffre de sa voiture.

-"Mes glaces doivent être toutes fondues" dit tout haut l'ancienne sorcière en se dirigeant vite vers la voiture avec sa vitesse de vampire. Elle devait avouer que c'était pratique et le pouvoir de compulsion aussi. Quand Bonnie ouvrit son coffre, elle prit les deux sacs de courses d'une seule main avant de refermer le coffre. Quand la jeune femme se retourna, son regard fut bloqué par une poitrine musclé. Une poitrine bien bâtie recouverte par une chemise noire et une veste en cuir de même couleur. Pendant, un instant, Bonnie écarquilla les yeux en pensant que cette personne devant elle était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Pourtant ce n'était pas possible ! Il était mort !

Doucement, Bonnie leva la tête pour bloquer son regard sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

A cet instant, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire et faire ! Ses sacs de courses tombèrent au sol pendant qu'elle regardait incrédule la personne en face d'elle. Si son cœur battait encore, il aurait sortit de sa poitrine. Elle devait être prise d'hallucination elle aussi ! Une sorcière lui jouait un tour !

-"Tu es toujours aussi belle ma petite sorcière ! Enfin, non, tu n'es plus une sorcière maintenant, tu es devenue un vampire." dit l'individu avec un beau sourire blanc. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient.

-"..."

-"Bonnie ? " demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

-"D..D..Damon ?" questionna la sorcière, la voix tremblante.

-"C'est moi !" répondit l'homme. "Je suis enfin revenu à Mystic Falls avec l'intention de vivre avec mon fils et la mère de mon fils !" déclara le vampire avant de prendre Bonnie, toujours choqué, dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi en penser mais les lèvres de Damon sur elle avaient l'air si réel. Elle ne rêvait pas ! Personne ne contrôlait ses rêves. Non, tout était réel.

-"Maman !" cria Damen en ramenant Bonnie à la réalité. C'est-à-dire dans l'allée des Salvatore, dans les bras de Damon qui souriait à son fils. Bonnie poussa Damon d'elle avant de se frotter les yeux.

-"Stefan ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant le cadet des Salvatore s'avancer vers elle et Damon. Il avait un sourire sur le visage. Bonnie ne comprenait plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Stefan souriait et n'était pas surpris ?

-"Papa ! Tu es revenu me voir " cria heureux Damen qui se dirigeait vers Damon avant de sauter dans ses bras. Damon, prit son garçon et le faisait tournoyait dans les airs en faisant rigoler Damen.

-"Comment vas mon petit bonhomme ?" demanda Damon en arrêtant de faire tournoyer son fils.

-"Je vais très bien, j'ai tué deux lapins aujourd'hui avec marraine Blondie et tonton Stefan !" dit Damen heureux.

-"Stefan, tu lui apprends pas les bonnes méthodes. Je vais aussi toucher un mot à Caroline." dit Damon en regardant son frère.

-"Désolé mais c'est mieux pour lui " répondit Stefan en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère. Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Que se passait-il à la fin ? Damon était là, présent en train de discuter gentiment avec Stefan qui répondait comme si c'était normal. Damen connaissait bien son père et lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance et Damon s'occupait de son fils comme un vrai père le faisait. Sauf que tout ça, ce n'était pas normal ! Non,non,non, Damon était mort !

-"Quelqu'un peut me dire si je suis ensorcelé ?" demanda tout à coup Bonnie en regardant Stefan et Damon. "C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon cinq ans en arrière sauf que j'ai un fils en plus ?" demanda de manière agressive la métisse.

-"Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?" demanda Stefan en ayant l'air effrayé.

-"Non, je n'ai pas eut le temps" répondit Damon en posant son fils par terre.

-"Mais vous vous êtes embrassé" dit Stefan en ne comprenant pas.

-"Je suis en train de délirer !" se dit Bonnie tout haut en attirant le regard de tout le monde. "Je rêve que Damon est toujours vivant !" continua l'ancienne sorcière en se touchant le front.

-"Tu ne rêve pas !" dit Stefan en prenant Damen dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé Bonnie, je vais te laisser avec Damon pour que vous vous expliquez !" dit le cadet des Salvatore en partant avec Damen.

-"T'es pas réel !" dit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu es mort il y' a cinq ans car ton amour pour Elena et moi te faisait souffrir" dit Bonnie en reculant de Damon qui prit un pas en avant.

-"Je suis réel Bonnie ! Je suis toujours vivant et je l'ai toujours été !" dit Damon en prenant le bras de Bonnie qui n'arrivait pas à gober cet histoire de fou.

-"J'ai lu ta lettre !" cria l'ancienne sorcière en sentant ses larmes monter. "J'ai vu ta chevalière ! Tu ne peux pas être vivant !"

-"C'était une mise en scène" répondit rapidement Damon en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie pour qu'elle le regarde.

-"U..Une mise en scène ?" répéta Bonnie incrédule.

-"J'ai vraiment voulu me suicider mais quelqu'un est venu m'aider !" dit Damon en savant qu'il avait l'attention de Bonnie qui était calmé. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas mais cela ne valait rien d'écouter ce que disait l'homme qui prétendait être Damon.

-"Qui ?"

-"Klaus !" répondit Damon en baissant un instant la tête.

-"Klaus ?" cria Bonnie en se souvenant de l'hybride. Cela fait un bon quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui.

-"Oui, il est venu et m'a proposé un pacte !" expliqua Damon en ne lâchant pas les épaules de Bonnie et en ne la quittant pas du regard. "Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider à ne plus souffrir tout en gardant mon amour pour toi et Elena mais en échange je devais venir avec lui en Angleterre pour l'aider à faire son salle boulot jusqu'à ce qu'il en a marre de moi !" expliqua Damon en se sentant mal pour dire ceci à Bonnie. Il avait vendu son âme à Klaus pendant cinq ans !

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! C'était impossible ! Damon n'aurait jamais fait ça pour arrêter sa souffrance. Tout le monde savait que Klaus était le diable en personne et qu'une fois avec lui, tout devenait sombre et horrible.

-"Ce n'est pas possible !" dit Bonnie en s'extirpant de la prise de Damon.

-"C'est la vérité Bonnie, sinon je ne serais pas devant toi en train de te parler !" dit le vampire en comprenant le désarroi de Bonnie. Elle était perdue.

-"Je ne vais pas gober ça !" dit la jeune métisse.

-"Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la pure vérité. Je suis toujours vivant, je suis devant toi, je connais mon fils !"

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda soudainement Bonnie en colère.

-"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Damon confus.

-"Pourquoi Damen te connais depuis apparemment un mois ? Pourquoi Stefan te parle comme si tu n'avais jamais disparu et fait croire à un suicide ? Caroline est au courant que tu es toujours de ce monde ? Pourquoi je semble être la seule à ne rien capter à la situation ?" interrogea la belle jeune femme en hurlant au visage de Damon.

-"Klaus m'a libéré il y'a deux mois !" expliqua Damon "Je suis allé dans le Var voir Alaric, Elena et Jérémy car je savais grâce à Klaus ce qu'il se passait pour eux !" dit Damon avec un léger sourire. "Elena n'a pas cru à mon retour elle non plus et elle semblait effrayé mais elle m'a finalement cru car elle avait essayé de prendre contact avec moi avec Jérémy mais il n'a jamais vu mon fantôme." expliqua le vampire. "Elle à tourner la page sur moi et à un super petit-ami qui l'aime comme elle le mérite !"

-"Et les autres ?" demanda Bonnie en pressant le vampire.

-"Je suis revenu à Mystic Falls et j'ai croisé Caroline, Tyler et Matt au grill. Tyler ne semblait pas heureux de me voir pendant que Caroline se frottait les yeux à s'en faire mal. Je leur aie expliqué mon histoire et ils m'ont cru car ils connaissent bien Klaus. " Continua Damon en souriant en se souvenant de Caroline qui lui avait sauté au cou pendant que Tyler avait grogné. "Ensuite j'ai vu mon petit frère, dans une école en tant qu'enseignant. J'ai été surpris mais lui encore plus quand il m'a vu dans les couloirs. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il était sous l'influence de Katherine mais ce qu'il voyait était réel. Une fois de plus j'ai expliqué mon histoire et il m'a cru et m'a ensuite donné des coup de poings au visage pour lui avoir fait de la peine mais surtout à Elena et à toi !"

-"Comment tu sais pour Damen ?" demanda Bonnie en commençant à accepter l'histoire que lui racontait Damon, c'était fort possible.

-"Quand Stefan et moi on se battait, un petit garçon est venu me voir et m'a mordu la cuisse en m'ordonnant de lâcher son tonton !" expliqua Damon en souriant à ce souvenir. "J'ai regardé le petit et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était mon fils. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, et son grain de peau un peu plus foncé et ton petit nez sur sa bouille. Il ne pouvait pas y'avoir de doute. Surtout quand il m'a regardé et m'a dit papa !" termina d'expliquer Damon pendant que Bonnie se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de crier de frustration, de rage, de peine et de tristesse.

-"Il avait vu des photos de toi !" dit Bonnie en retenant sa voix d'éclater dans un sanglot.

-"Je m'en doute ! " Répondit Damon en voulant remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille de Bonnie mais elle se recula. "En suivant Stefan et Damen, je t'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite senti que tu n'étais plus une sorcière mais un vampire. Stefan m'a tout expliqué quelques jours plus tard !" continua Damon en cachant sa tristesse face au mouvement de recul de Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi tout le monde était au courant et pas moi ?" demanda Bonnie en savant maintenant que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment était vrai ! Damon était vivant, Damon avait passé un pacte avec Klaus pour oublier sa souffrance mais en gardant ses sentiments amoureux pour elle et Elena.

-"C'était facile d'aller voir les autres mais toi c'était difficile. Je ne voulais pas que les autres te disent qu'ils m'avaient vu, je voulais le faire moi-même mais je ne savais pas comment bien le faire. Après tout je t'ai laissé alors que tu portais mon enfant. Je me suis fait passer pour mort !" expliqua Damon en prenant la main de Bonnie dans la sienne et en la caressant.

-"C'est trop d'un coup" dut Bonnie en sentant qu'elle allait exploser. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie Damon mais j'ai du mal à gober tout ce que tu viens de me dire. J'ai cru pendant cinq ans que tu étais mort ! " Dit la jeune vampire en regardant l'autre vampire dans les yeux.

-"On va gérer ensemble " proposa Damon en mettant son autre main sur la joue de Bonnie. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je suis là maintenant !"

-"Mais tu n'étais pas là pendant cinq ans !" répliqua Bonnie. "Et tu as toujours tes sentiments pour Elena même si tu ne ressens plus de la souffrance !"

-"Non" répondit aussitôt Damon. "Je t'aime toi Bonnie !"

-"Parce que j'ai eut un enfant de toi !"

-"Non, parce que je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime Bonnie et chaque jours passé avec Klaus, mon amour pour toi grandissait à un point inimaginable pendant que mon amour pour Elena semblait faiblir. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand je suis allé la voir. Je l'ai laissé avec son copain mais toi, je ne te laisserais jamais partir Bonnie. Je t'aime !" répéta Damon tout en chuchotant. "Et j'aime Damen, pendant un mois je suis venu le voir et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille Bonnie et j'ai cru que mon rêve était devenu impossible à cause de ma nature de vampire mais un miracle s'est produit. " expliqua Damon. Bonnie pouvait voir qu'il était sincère et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

-"Tu m'as menti pendant cinq ans !" répéta Bonnie en fermant les yeux et en savourant le toucher de Damon sur sa joue.

-"Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de toi ! Avec Klaus on n'est jamais vraiment en sécurité" dit Damon en sentant que Bonnie ne voulait pas lui donner une autre chance. Pourtant, il avait réussit à faire son choix! Il l'avait choisit. Lentement, il sentait Bonnie se dégager de lui et partir vers le manoir. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle pleurait. Damon baissa la tête, car il avait fait beaucoup de peine à Bonnie en lui faisant croire qu'il était mort. Elle avait élevé leur fils vampire seule avec l'aide de Marraine Blondie et tonton Stefan comme dirait Damen. Il comprenait que Bonnie n'arrivait pas à tout gérer et avait du mal avec lui.

-"Damon" cria d'un seul coup Bonnie en se dirigeant vers lui à nouveau et en sautant sur lui. Damon était surpris par cet élan soudain mais il enlaça Bonnie tout en fermant ses yeux et en respirant son odeur. "Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer pendant ces cinq années !" avoua Bonnie en serrant fort le vampire contre elle et en sentant son parfum. "Je ne veux plus passer une minute de plus sans toi et Damen à besoin de toi !" continua Bonnie en ne savant pas à quel point ces mots faisaient plaisirs à Damon.

-"Je t'aime Bonnie !" dit Damon en prenant les lèvres de Bonnie avec les siennes et en l'embrassant avec passion et ardeur. Bonnie répondait avec la même intensité, elle sentait comme une partie d'elle qui revivait tout comme Damon. Il avait fait le bon choix et il en était fier. Quand à Bonnie, jamais dans son éternité elle aurait imaginé le retour de Damon dans sa vie et dans la vie de Damen.

-"Maman et papa sont à nouveau ensemble " cria Damen qui était près d'eux avec Stefan qui l'avait rattrapé mais en retard.

Damon et Bonnie se séparèrent avant de regarder Damen. Damon prit son fils sans ses bras et se mit à côté de Bonnie. Stefan regardait le trio et une joie immense l'envahit en cet instant. Voir Damen avec son père était un pur bonheur pour lui, et voir Bonnie doublement heureuse le rendait heureux. Stefan était fier de son frère qui avait enfin choisit. Tout le monde était heureux maintenant.

-"Merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux Stefan !" remercia Damon en regardant son frère.

-"De rien" répondit Stefan "C'était un plaisir et le sera toujours !"

-"Tu es le meilleur" complimenta Damon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-"Je sais !" se vanta Stefan avant de froncer les sourcils. Bonnie et Damon se retournèrent pour voir la personne que regardait Stefan.

-"Salut tata Katherine, tu viens encore faire des bisous d'amour à tonton Stefan !" dit Damen en recevant un sourire de Katherine et un regard étonné de Bonnie et Damon, pendant que Stefan semblait nerveux.

-"Salut mon petit Damen ! " Salua Katherine avant de dire bonjour à Bonnie mais aussi à Damon. "Je le savais que tu n'étais pas mort" dit Katherine en regardant Damon. "Je t'avais vu avec Klaus il y'a un an !"

-"Katherine" salua Damon avec un sourire. "Tu viens faire des bisous d'amour à mon petit frère !" dit le vampire pour rendre encore plus nerveux Stefan qui se mit une main derrière le cou.

-"Tata Katherine ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant son fils en souriant.

-"Oui elle m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça car elle sort en cachette avec Stefan !" dit Damen en souriant à Stefan qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

-"C'était un secret entre nous trois !" dit Stefan en montrant Katherine, Damen et lui.

-"Fallait pas me punir à l'école !" dit Damen en passant la langue.

-"J'adore ce petit !" fit remarquer Katherine tout en embrassant Stefan.

-"Bah, ils font ça à chaque fois qu'ils se voient !" dit Damen en cachant ses yeux.

-"Stefan m'a caché beaucoup de chose !" dit Bonnie en regardant le cadet des Salvatore qui avait finit d'embrasser Katherine. "Mais tu devras me l'expliquer une autre fois, pour l'instant je veux profiter de mon Damen et mon Damon " dit la sorcière en donnant un bisou sur la joue de Damen et un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour Damon.

Bonnie se souvenait alors d'une phrase que Damon lui avait dit quand il l'avait kidnappé pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

_"Tu seras heureuse un jour et moi aussi !" _

Et bien Damon avait eut raison. Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui ! Elle était enfin heureuse et complète avec sa nouvelle famille composé de

Damen : Le fils vampire adorable

Damon: Le vampire de son éternité et le père de son enfant

Stefan: Beau-frère protecteur et meilleur ami, tonton joueur et aimant de Damen

Caroline: Meilleure-amie et marraine Blondie de Damen

Tyler : Ami d'enfance et tonton taquin de Damen

Matt : Ami d'enfance et tonton rigolo de Damen

Katherine : Alliée, amie et tata sadique de Damen.

Que demander de plus maintenant ? Bonnie avait enfin eut le droit à une vraie famille et au bonheur.

Tout ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais eut sans Damon Salvatore et son voyage du pardon !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Cette fin alternative signe définitivement la fin de cette histoire Bamon. **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont commentés, ont mit cette histoire à suivre et/ou dans leurs favoris. Cette histoire signe aussi la fin d'histoire Bamon (pour l'instant) Merci à tout les Bamonators et ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis ma première histoire Bamon « De la Haine à l'amour » **

**Je vais m'attarder sur mon Kennett en route et Interviews à Mystics Falls. Après je ferais certainement un Dean/Bonnie. **

**Pour le recueil d'OS sur le Kennett, il prendra vie après mes deux histoires en cours ! **

**Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes qui s'étalent dans cette histoire. **

**Bonne soirée à tous ! **

**Bisous. **

**(^-^) **


End file.
